High School Drama
by Unrequited Affections
Summary: Kagome is thrown into a new school where trouble always seems to be boiling. Naraku the principal will do anything he can do to get revenge on the Inubrothers including rape and abuse. But what does Inu's friend Kiri have to do with it? KagInu MirSan SeOC
1. Chapter 1

High School Drama

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Kiri yes… everyone else… nooo.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha jumped into the back seat of his brother's car, "Hey Inuyasha…" A girl sitting up front said turning to smile at him.

"How you doing Kiri?" Inuyasha asked smiling a bit.

"Eh, same old." Kiri muttered. She looked at her wrist and sighed, "Where is he?"

Sesshoumaru walked out of his house carrying an apple in one hand, "Hey, sorry."

Kiri smiled a bit and shook her head, "Come on, we'll be late."

Somewhere Else

"Kagome!"

Kagome sat up in her bed, her hair a tangled mess, "Huh… What!"

"You're late for school!"

"Really?" Kagome groaned and looked at her cloaked. She yawned and scratched her head, her black bitten finger nails getting tangled in the mess, "Wow… what a great first impression for the first day of school…" She muttered before getting out of bed. She grabbed a towel and headed into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

School

"Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher called.

"Higurashi?" Kiri asked talking to Sango, "Isn't she that, 'Gothic' Miko?"

"Psh, I'd like to see how 'gothic' this poser is…" Sango muttered biting on her pencil.

Sango was 15 years old, a senior in middle school. She was 5'9" and on the basket ball team. She had long brown hair with short straight bangs just barley above her hazel eyes. She wore purple eye shadow but most of the time black. Sango, and like most of everyone she hung out with, disobeyed the uniform. She wore a black "The Used" Tee Shirt with fishnet sleeves, black baggy pants with a giant red skull on the front/side, her suspenders dangling to the ground. She had pure black converses and didn't consider herself a Goth. She was a punk rocker. Sango was a big fan of jelly bracelets so like most, she had many on her arms.

Kiri was a little older. She was 16, being held back in elementary school for bad grades, making her a senior as well in middle school. She was 5'6", one of the smaller people in their group of friends. She had bluish hair that was to the middle of her back, her long bangs falling into her golden eyes. She was in a special swordsmen class with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. That was how they had met. She also considered herself a punk rocker as she wore baggy black hoodies with band slogans on them. Today, she wore one with Slipknot on it. Her pants were black and baggy having more chains then anything else dangling from the ground. She wore black and pink, much to her dismay, converses. She also wore many jelly bracelets up her arms along with a black spike 'cat' collar around her neck.

"I've seen pictures of her…" Kiri muttered looking down at her text book.

"Hmm… is she a poser?" Sango asked.

Kiri smirked, "She doesn't look like one… but by the way she talks… yeah."

Sango snickered and shook her head. There was a knock on the door and their teacher stopped talking as she walked to the door and answered it. Kagome stood outside the door, brushing her tangled hair.

"Uh… sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi…" She muttered holding her hand out. The teacher shook it and welcomed her inside. All the boys stopped dead in their tracks as Kagome walked in.

Standing 5'4", Kagome was 15 as well. Obviously, a senior in middle school, she had middle length brown hair, her long shaggy bangs touching a little above her eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt that had zippers on it. The zippers were unzipped to have green cloth showing making the skirt a little longer. A backpack was draped over one shoulder of her black fishnet sleeves that was on her Emily Strange shirt.

She frowned hearing some voices coughing, "Poser" at her. She shrugged it off and walked up to where she heard the coughs and saw an empty seat by two girls also in black. Sango and Kiri.

Kiri groaned, her being next to the empty seat, "I thought that coughing poser would make her go away!" She hissed under her breath at Sango.

Sango frowned and shrugged a bit before looking back at her text book. Kagome took the seat next to Kiri whose eyes suddenly widened.

"No!" She shouted. Kagome jumped and looked at the girl confused.

"Um… what's wrong!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kiri shouted standing up. Sango snickered under her breath as Kagome got out of the seat.

"Do what!"

"You sat in Itchi's seat!" Kiri hollered. She covered her eyes shaking, sobbing slightly, "You've killed him… you've kiiiillllled hiiim!"

Kagome back away from the seat, "Uh… I'm so sorry…"

"Kiri." The teacher said shaking her head disappointed.

Kiri uncovered her eyes, laughing, no tears on her cheeks, "Yes Ma'am?"

"I'm tired of your performance with 'Itchi'."

"Aww… But Teach… Itchi's been my best friend since I was a child…" She smirked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow confused and children around them laughed, "What is going on!" she thought.

"Kiri. Itchi, is an imaginary friend. Get yourself a boyfriend."

"Teach, I already have one."

"Not Itchi!"

"It isn't!" Kiri cried, "Ugh! How come no one believes me when I say me and Itchi are just friends!"

Sango busted out laughing, "Sit down Kiri. Keep the acting for the drama club."

"Psh. Fine." Kiri muttered and sat back down. Kagome stared at Kiri bewildered before shaking her head.

"Nice welcoming party…" She muttered under her breath. She noticed that Kiri's grin had gotten wider and she looked over at Kagome.

"It's only just begun poser." Kiri muttered inaudibly.

Kagome's eyes widened, "How did she hear me?" She thought.

"Ms. Higurashi, please take a seat somewhere else. Possibly by Sango, who is next to Kiri."

Sango shook her head, "Saved."

The teacher sighed, "Fine then. Take a seat by Kiri."

Kagome sighed more and Kiri crossed her arms looked at the teacher angrily, "Just because we have a new student, doesn't mean she gets Itc-"

"Itchi's seat. I know, I know Kiri." The teacher sighed shaking her head.

Kagome sighed as well and sat next to the girl who was going to make her life a school a pain.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha fell over laughing. Kiri laughed as well, "You should have seen the look on her face! She was freaked out!"

"I would be too Kiri if you pulled that on me. I'd be thinking, "What is wrong with that girl?"" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha was 17, being held back in elementary school twice. One, for his birthday being late in the school year, the other reason being his bad grades. He was 6' even and was built muscular. He wore a black muscle shirt showing off his abs and long baggy red pants with chains hanging from a pocket. He was a senior and was in the special swordsmen club with Kiri. That was how they had met. At the moment though, Kiri and Inuyasha were dating. Inuyasha had long silver messy hair and deep golden eyes like Kiri. Most of the time, he wore a pray bead necklace he said a very old friend gave him. Keade, his old foster mother. And old she was. Inuyasha had a dog collar around his neck and a leash in his pocket that went with Kiri's collar. He wore old gray and red vans that barely showed from under his pants.

Miroku was turning 16 in 3 months. He was a little less than 5'11" and was the most perverted guy in the school. He wore dark shades of purple; his longish black hair was always tied in the back. Today, he was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt and black baggy pants that had suspenders dangling to the ground. He had many jelly bracelets, or sex bracelets as Kiri teased, on his arms as well. Miroku's shoes were your basic white Adios that he rarely showed.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku and wrapped his arms around his girl friend, "Don't be mean to my kitty."

Kiri rolled her eyes, "Don't kitty me."

Inuyasha laughed and Miroku smirked at Sango, "Sango my love…"

"Oh no! We've been broken up for a week now! So don't start with your, "Sango my love" crap Miroku!"

Miroku pouted and crossed his arms. He looked over to the side of him and smiled a bit, "Hey Kikyou."

"Uh… hello…" Kikyou said quietly.

"Er… You look paler than normal. Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked holding Kiri still.

Kiri nodded, "Yeah… you look kind of sick."

Kikyou smiled a bit and shook her head, "I'm fine…"

Kikyou. She was 5'4" with long black hair. Her eyes were cold and seemed… dead. She was quiet… almost like a wandering soul. Every now and then she would fall deeper into her depression. It all had started when she and Inuyasha broke up a while ago. Kiri felt bad even though she didn't know them both back then. Inuyasha and Kikyou remained friends but everything seemed to go wrong once they broke up. Kikyou's parents had gotten divorced and Kikyou's sister was kidnapped and molested. Her body was found in a lake a little ways away from the house and her closest cousin was arrested and charged when an important piece of evidence was discovered. Kikyou was naturally pale and she was the schools cutter. She wore long black shirts that at some areas were see through and were low cut. Her pants, were baggy like the rest of them. She wore spiked bracelets on her wrist and jelly bracelets on her arms. Like most of the kids, she was only 15.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost…" Sango said quietly.

Kikyou smiled faintly, "In a way… I have."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"My… twin…" She said quietly.

"Twin?" Kiri asked confused.

Inuyasha stared at her, "I thought you only had a younger sister…"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kikyou muttered shaking her head, "That's my twin."

Kiri's and Sango's jaws dropped, "That POSER is your sister!"

Kikyou looked over at them, "You've met her?"

"She sat in Itchi's seat." Sango muttered smirking.

Kikyou laughed quietly. Kiri smiled a bit, "I find it exciting when Kikyou laughs…" she thought, "It's been a while since she has laughed."

Inuyasha placed his chin on his short girl friends head, "So Kagome… is your twin?"

Kikyou nodded, "I haven't seen her in… 10 years…"

"Since you were 5!" Kiri asked surprised.

Kikyou nodded and Miroku glanced at Kiri, "When was the last time you've seen your twin Kiri?"

Kiri pointed as her twin sister walked in front of them, "Two seconds ago."

Mika. She looked identical to Kiri except for a few things. One being, she wore pink and tighter clothes showing too much cleavage. She always had a boy toy as she put it. The second thing was that her eyes were red instead of golden. She would smirk and flip her hair as she walked by her sister and her sister's friends. Most of time, when Kiri was around the boys Kiri liked. Inuyasha found her disgusting and confessed to Kiri that he did like her and much to Mika's disappointment, they started dating. But Kiri also had had a crush on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was now was Mika's newest boy friend.

Mika glared at Inuyasha who raised an eye brow. Kiri watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to her twin and kissed her. Kiri looked to the side quickly catching Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha sighed a bit and buried his face into her hair, "She still likes him…" He thought to himself.

Kikyou moved out of the way as a bunch of cheer leaders walked down the hallway, "God… bitches…" She muttered. Kiri raised an eye brow as did Sango.

"Weren't you once…"

"Yeah…" Kikyou muttered, "Then I got fat."

Inuyasha and Miroku choked on air as Kikyou said that, "FAT!" They cried in unison.

"Yeah Kikyou… you are a tooth pick…" Sango said. Kiri nodded in agreement and Kikyou frowned.

"Oh god." Kiri muttered. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Hm?"

"Poser alert." Sango finished seeing Kagome turning a corner.

"Kikyou?" Kagome said and Kiri snuggled into Inuyasha hiding her face. Inuyasha blinked staring at Kagome.

She ran over to them and Sango coughed a bit. She looked up at Inuyasha catching eye contact, "Wow… he's cute." She thought.

"She had nice eyes…" Inuyasha thought before shaking his head, "What am I thinking? Kiri is my girl friend!"

Kagome looked at Kiri who was in Inuyasha's arms, "Oh… It's you."

Kiri scratched her head and nodded, "Sure is." Sango bit her bottom lip slightly laughing.

"Hello, my name is Miroku." Miroku said happily holding his hand out. Kagome smiled and shook it before freezing.

"You…" Kagome started, "PERVERT!" She yelled. Sango punched Miroku in the back of the head and Kiri frowned.

"Don't punish him for it…" Kiri muttered. Kagome glared at her.

"What's your problem!" She hollered, "You've been giving me heck since the beginning!"

Kiri crossed her arms and Inuyasha slightly backed away from his girl friend, "Er… Kiri…"

"Shush Inuyasha…" She muttered lightly. Inuyasha sweat dropped and watched as Kiri walked closer to the girl a little shorter than her, "Want to know why? You really want to know?"

Kagome frowned, "Yeah. I really want to know."

Kiri smirked and pushed her back, "You're a poser. And you know it."

"Poser?" Kagome laughed and pushed Kiri back.

Kiri raised an eye brow and Sango sweat dropped, "Calm down Kiri."

"No, come on Kiri. You want to start a fight?"

"Uh…unless you want to suffer serious bruises and black eyes… back out," Kikyou said quietly, "I've seen what she's done to Inuyasha.

"Him?" Kagome asked surprised. Inuyasha blushed a bit remembering the day Kiri 'beat' him up.

"Wait," Kiri said suddenly, "That's what he said happened?" Kiri looked over and smirked at him, "You little liar."

Kagome smirked and threw a punch but blinked in surprise when Kiri caught her fist, "What!"

"Was I talking to you?" Kiri asked pushed her back, "No. Butt out." She looked back at Inuyasha and smirked.

"Look guys… Kiri didn't… exactly beat me up…"

"Yeah… we were just… playing rough."

Sango's eyes widened and Miroku busted up laughing. Kiri blinked and blushed as well as Inuyasha, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stared at them as Kiri stood there blushing ready to laugh, Inuyasha punching Miroku, "Are you going to fight or not?"

Kiri's stomach growled, "Ouch… I'm hungry…" Kagome fell over.

"I take that as a no." She thought.

Inuyasha looked over at Kiri, "Didn't you eat?"

Kiri shook her head, "Mika called me fat…"

The others immediately stopped and looked at her, "You aren't fat! Don't starve yourself anyway!" Sango said loudly.

"Yeah… and when did you care what Mika says?"

"When she weighs 25 less than me…" Kiri muttered. Kagome blinked and looked at her twin.

"Wow… I know the feeling…" Kagome thought seeing how thin Kikyou had become.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha placed a hand under Kiri chin and kissed her. Anger went through her and Kiri pulled away. Kagome threw another punch at the girl and Kiri caught it as well, "What are you doing now?" Kiri asked looking over at her.

"…" Kagome blinked. "What am I doing! He's not my boyfriend! Obviously, those two are dating!" she thought.

Kikyou smirked and looked at Inuyasha, "looks like she has a crush on our dog."

"Dog?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head, "Stop…"

"Yeah. Inuyasha is our mutt and Kiri is our cat." Kikyou said smiling a bit.

Sango nodded, "They are a weird little couple. But hey… so is Mika and,"

"Shut up." Kiri muttered. Inuyasha looked at her and Kiri turned walking away before stopping and punching a locker, indenting it.

"What's… her problem?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshoumaru…" Sango said quietly. Inuyasha clenched a fist.

"She's my girlfriend… so why is she… god damn it!" He cursed and ran after her.

Kagome stared confused at them, "Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyou sighed, "You'll have to meet him."

"I have his next class…" Sango said nodding before looking at Kagome, "You are pretty cool challenging Kiri… but you are still a poser."

"Thanks…" Kagome said blinking, "I guess."

Miroku nodded, "And you have a nice ass." He fell over when Sango punched him. She sighed and cracked her knuckles,

"Ignore him. He's a pervert." She muttered. Kagome nodded sweat dropping.

The bell rang and Kagome followed Sango to the next class room since they had basically the same schedule.

"Hey Sango." Sesshoumaru said sitting next to her.

Sesshoumaru was older than Inuyasha but started school later than he was supposed to. He was a jock and in a special swordsmen class with his brother and his brother's girl friend. He was 6'3" with long silver hair that was well kept unlike his brother's. He wore tight black and white muscle shirts and torn baggy black pants.

"Might not want to sit there." Sango said crossing her arms, "Kiri's going to be next to you."

Sesshoumaru looked at his seat to see Kiri's drawing in the desk, "Normal seat?"

"Yeah." Sango muttered. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru as he stared at the desk contemplating whether or not to sit there.

"Hmm…"

"Mika will break up with you." Sango said monotone. Sesshoumaru looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

Sango shrugged, "You sitting by Kiri who once had a crush on you and you once had a crush on her."

Sesshoumaru looked at the seat again and grabbed his stuff moving one seat over, "Let her."

Sango blinked in surprise, "What… I thought…"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and the late bell rung. Kagome jumped hearing bangs out in the hall way, "Looks like Kiri is getting in trouble again."

They all winced as they heard yelling and louder bangs. Many people rose from their seats and rushed to the door opening it to see Kiri duck as a teacher went to tackle her. She smirked and easily dodged a fist, "Heh. You guys are getting old." She muttered.

Sango and Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru pushed through the crowd. Sango looked over to see Inuyasha pushing through from another room and bit her lower lip, "Oh no…"

"What?" Kagome asked confused. She saw Sesshoumaru grab Kiri and Kiri frown pushing him away. Sesshoumaru grabbed her again and forced a kiss on her lips causing her to stiffen and freeze.

Inuyasha continued to try and push his way through. When he finally did he froze seeing his older brother and his girlfriend kissing. He clenched a fist and Sango frowned. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha and frowned as well.

"Oh man…" she muttered under her breath. Kiri pulled away sharply.

"No…" She muttered. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there, "Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru turned around and caught a punch Inuyasha had thrown, "Calm down."

"You kissed her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kiri frowned. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kiri, "I was trying to stop her."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said angrily. He looked at Kiri, "You enjoyed that didn't you!"

"What!" Kiri cried.

"You enjoyed when he kissed you!" Inuyasha yelled, "You can have him now! We're through!"

Kiri stood there, she glared at Sesshoumaru, "I don't want him." She cried softly.

"That's not what I see when you look at him!"

Kiri frowned, "I thought you knew…"

"I knew you still liked him!"

"No! I thought you knew that I was over him!" Kiri muttered. She turned and ran off.

Kagome frowned and looked at Sango, "Poor Kiri…" Sango said lightly before pushing her way through and running after her.

"Get your own life…" Inuyasha growled. Everyone went back into their class rooms and Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, "Happy now? You can have her… She can have you! We all are happy now!"

"Except you. And Kiri isn't happy…"

"Yeah right." He muttered and walked back into his classroom. Sesshoumaru sighed. He turned and walked into the classroom stopping to look at Kagome.

"Hi…" Kagome said lightly, "You are Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and walked past her. She glared.

"So rude…" She muttered and walked back to her seat.

End

Another New Story. Hope you enjoy this one. It's called High School Drama because here, they'd be considered like… sophomores. Lol. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Drama

Disclaimer: Ameh owns Kiri and Mika. No one else. Whoo. Go Ameh.

Haha. XD A lot of people really HATE Kiri. Lmao. I love reading the reviews where they yell at me for putting InuYasha and Kiri together. Lmao. Don't worry everyone! This is an InuYasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango fanfic! XD and Kiri is a bitch. XD That's the way I RP her as.

Chapter 2

Kiri sat in the principal's office, her arms crossed and nose in the air. One of the secretaries glanced at her, "What did you do this time Kiri?"

"Hmph." Kiri answered.

"Ah I see." The secretary muttered. Kiri looked at her.

"Jesus Kagura! How do you understand what I say without me saying anything!" She snapped.

Kagura. She was a pretty cool person once you got to know her. And unfortunately for Kiri, she knew her very well. Kagura had long black hair but it was always tied up in a bun. She wore a white kimono with red stripes and a yellow bow tied in the front. She often had two feathers picked back with her hair and seemed to always be holding a fan. She was 24, hired after she graduated from high school by her guardian, Naraku, who she despised greatly. Kagura was at a short height of 5'5" and was average sized.

Kagura laughed lightly looking back at the papers on her desk, "Because Kiri, I knew your brother Jin AND, you've been here almost everyday for the past 3 years."

"Hmph."

"I know."

"DAMN IT!" Kiri shot. She looked up to see her principal walk out of his office, "Hey Naraku." She said her arms still crossed.

"Ms. Hisaki," Naraku said warningly, "You call me Sir."

Naraku was just pure evil. The students could feel the evil in his aura. He seemed more interested in what was happening in his two least favorite students, and their friends, lives than anyone else's. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Naraku was 35 with long wavy black hair. He wore a blue kimono over a purple Hikata and black pants. He made his assistants Kagura and Kanna do all of his work. He made Kagura do most of the dirty work of calling his student's parents, typing his letters, and talking to the teachers. He would handle discipline of the students since he knows that most would get off easy if he didn't handle it and nothing made Naraku happier than making his students suffer. Naraku stood 6'1" with a muscular build.

"Yeah whatever. Everything is always so damn formal with you 'Sir'." Kiri muttered looking to the side.

Kagura smirked some and shook her head looking back at her desk, "Don't be too hard on her Naraku. She's having a bad day."

"Keh." Kiri muttered looking to the side.

Naraku looked at Kagura, "Did I ask for your opinion Kagura? I'm the principal here. Not you. You just do all my work."

Kagura shot a glare at him before looking back at her papers, "All your fucking dirty work." She muttered under her breath.

Kiri looked up at Naraku, "Can I go now?" Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't discussed your punishment yet Kiri. Come back into my office." Kiri sighed and stood up walking back into Naraku's office quietly before he shut the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried running toward him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have heard about Kiri and InuYasha breaking up! Is this rumor true?"

Jaken was very short for his age. He was the same age as Sesshoumaru but stood no taller than 4'4". He was often picked on by his peers and seems to be Sesshoumaru's minion since he always follows him around. But once Sesshoumaru met Rin, he was told to stay with her when ever Sesshoumaru would go somewhere. When Sesshoumaru and Kiri started liking each other, he told Sesshoumaru he would only suffer. Putting the doubts in his head, Sesshoumaru and Kiri never got together but InuYasha and Kiri started to date. Jaken knew Sesshoumaru felt betrayed and hoped maybe he would earn Sesshoumaru's trust but Sesshoumaru rarely talked. He wore brown baggy pants he tripped over a lot and a lighter brown shirt.

Sesshoumaru stared at the table as his friend Rin ate next to him, "Rin heard the same thing!"

Rin was as old as InuYasha. She only stood 5'4" but she was accepted by many because of her kindness. She out grew the hair style many knew her for and now wears her hair down and lightly curled. She wears many traditional kimonos but mostly a red and black one. When she moved in a few years ago, Sesshoumaru helped her out which helped them become friends. Even though she had a small crush on him, she knew he could only see her as a little sister but she remains close to him. She was very petite and quiet.

Jaken stared blinking at Sesshoumaru, "Yes. It is true." He muttered quietly.

"Why did they break up?" Rin asked smiling at him. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the table.

"I kissed Kiri. Me and Mika are over as well."

Jaken, who had begun drinking a Gatorade, began to cough, choking on it. Rin blinked some at Sesshoumaru before sighing looking back at her food, "Lord Sesshoumaru! You kissed that horrible girl!" Jaken was greeted by a fist on the top of his head, "Ow! Jaken is sorry my lord."

Rin stared at her tray and frowned more, "Maybe if Rin were more like Kiri… Sesshoumaru would like Rin?" She muttered aloud.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her surprised, "Rin."

Rin frowned staring at her food before looking at Sesshoumaru, "Why doesn't Sesshoumaru like Rin! If Rin were more like Kiri, would Sesshoumaru like Rin!" As Sesshoumaru remained quietly Rin shot up, "If silence is your answer, then Rin will try to be more like Kiri!" With that, Rin ran off.

Jaken stared after Rin before looking at Sesshoumaru, "My Lord… you are not going to chase after her?" Sesshoumaru remained quiet before standing up and grabbing the backpack he had brought with him. He walked off quietly heading to his next class, "Eep! My Lord! Wait for Jaken!" He yelled chasing after him.

InuYasha

"Damn brother." InuYasha cursed slamming a hand down on the table.

Sango jumped as her tray attacked her, "Jesus InuYasha!" She clenched a fist feeling a hand rub her rear, "Miroku…"

"But Sango… You tease me with your beauty!" Miroku said happily continuing to rub her behind, "And your bottom is very soft… but not too soft almost firm in its own special way."

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed and punched him, InuYasha's fist extended as well. Miroku fell out of his chair smiling happily with a large bump on his head and his nose bleeding.

"It was worth the pain." He said on the floor.

InuYasha grumbled under his breath and looked up to see Kagome looking around for a place to sit, "Sango, isn't she your new friend?" He said nodding his head in her direction.

Sango blinked turning her attention away from Miroku, "Kagome? Yeah. Me and Kiri had thought of her as a poser… but she's pretty cool." She winced some realizing she had said Kiri's name. She looked at InuYasha who's bangs were in his eyes. The last time he acted like this was when he found out Kikyou had started to cut, "InuYasha… I'm sorry."

Kagome walked over and sat down, "Sorry about?"

"Nothing. Just drop it." InuYasha muttered. Kagome looked at Sango confused.

Sango mouthed "Kiri" and Kagome made an 'O' with her mouth. She frowned some and looked at InuYasha, "Anyway… How are you doing since I've last seen you Sango?"

"Not so well…" Sango sighed.

"Why?" Kagome asked confused. She felt someone grab her rear and screamed in surprised, "PERVERT!" Kagome cried before pushing her arm out to engulf Miroku with a pink light.

"Whoa. Miko powers are awesome."

"Feh," InuYasha muttered, "Kikyou's were better."

Anger erupted in Kagome, "Don't compare me with her!" She yelled.

InuYasha stood up knocking over his chair, "Why don't you shut up and go back to where ever you came from! We don't need you here!" He yelled. Kagome's eyes widened as she sat there stunned. InuYasha shoved his hands in his pocket and walked off toward his locker.

Everyone looked down at their trays and sighed, "Don't worry about him…" Sango muttered, "He PMSes a lot." She laughed.

Kagome smiled lightly before frowning. Miroku got up and rubbed his singed hair, "Hello Ladies!" He smiled sitting at a different table full of cheer leaders. Sango clenched a fist.

"Miroku…" Miroku laughed and sweat dropped.

"But Sango… I thought I would move on!" Miroku cried in defense.

Sango stood up causing some of the cheer leaders to sweat drop in fear as well as Miroku, "Well… maybe I don't want you to move on!"

Miroku blinked and smirked, "Sango… you still love me!"

Sango blinked some and blushed, "N-No!"

"Sango…" Miroku said standing up. He opened his arms, "Come into my arms and let us be a couple again!"

"MIROKU HOSHI!" She screamed and punched him in the jaw causing him to fly into a wall. She closed her eyes scowling before cracking her knuckles and walking out of the cafeteria.

Kagome sweat dropped and followed after her, "Oh boy… I don't think this school will be boring…" She thought.

Kiri

"Suspended!" Kiri yelled. She shot up in her chair, "You've never suspended me for this Naraku! I mean… Sir!"

"That is why." Naraku answered, his legs crossed and his two index fingers touching as they rested against his upper lip.

Kiri clenched fist, "Yeah the fuck right!" She hollered, "You are pissed because I'm not dating InuYasha anymore!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"You've been using me to get dirt on InuYasha for a year now! I don't want to be your minion!" Kiri shouted, "If you hadn't helped me I wouldn't have done shit!"

Naraku smirked, "Do I have to drop you off that cliff I saved you on?" He muttered. Kiri growled.

"Shut up."

"You are afraid of cliffs aren't you? Ever since Hiten tried to push his luck with you and when you told him no, so he threw you off it." He smirked more, "Being tied up by someone you loved and then dropped right off the cliff to a slow and painful dea-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kiri screamed. She looked to the side clamping her eyes shut. Naraku chuckled faintly.

"You will make up with InuYasha and get more dirt on him for me or I'll finish what Hiten started."

Kiri clenched a fist shaking, "You evil bastard…" She muttered.

"You are suspended for 10 days." Naraku muttered.

"Two school weeks…" Kiri muttered and opened her eyes, "Whatever."

Naraku smirked more and waved his hand in a shooing matter, "Bye-bye until later Ms. Hisaki." Kiri turned and walked out of the office.

"Going home Kiri?" Kagura asked quietly. She looked up at her sadly obviously hearing the conversation.

"Yeah… See you 10 days Kagura." Kiri said softly walking away from the main office. She headed to her locker, everyone stopping to stare at her as she grabbed all of her belongs. She heard many footsteps coming toward her and she looked up seeing her group of friends plus Kagome standing there. She looked at InuYasha who was looking away and frowned a bit. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and laughed some, "Well… I'm free for 10 days…"

Sango laughed some, "Don't sleep too much."

"Or eat. Wouldn't want our little kitty to become a big kitty." Miroku laughed. Kiri growled and rolled up her sleeve, "I'm joking Kiri!" He laughed and Kiri rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you guys are making it sound like I'm leaving forever!" Kiri laughed. Sango frowned.

"You make school not so boring." She said lightly. Kiri laughed some.

Kagome looked at Kiri not sure what to say, "Uh… Have fun?"

Kiri raised an eyebrow, "Have fun? I'm suspended and you say… have fun?" Kagome blushed in embarrassment and looked down. She blinked some seeing Kiri's hand lift. She looked back up to be flicked in the forehead, "You're pretty cool for a little pansy assed poser." She smiled some and held her hand out.

Kagome blinked some and smiled knowing that Kiri had finally accepted her as a friend, "Once you get back, I'll take you on." She smirked some as Kiri laughed and shook her hand.

"Take care of the pup…" Kiri said quietly. She looked at InuYasha who was staring at them. She looked back at her and smiled faintly, "He's not so bad…"

Kagome frowned some, "I'm sorry that you two are over."

Kiri sighed lightly letting go of Kagome's hand, "Well… I can't say I didn't see it coming. Anyway, nice meeting you." Kagome nodded and Kiri stepped over next to InuYasha.

"Yo'." InuYasha muttered leaning on a locker.

"Hey." Kiri sighed. She rubbed her forehead, "Today's been interesting hasn't it?"

"Shut up."

Kiri clenched a fist and punched him in the jaw, "Get off your high horse and just give me a goodbye hug you pain in the ass! I'll be gone for 10 fucking days!"

InuYasha blinked some rubbing his jaw, "Feh. Fine." He hugged Kiri and sighed some.

"There," She smiled a bit, "Don't hold grudges. When I come back we'll go back to being good friends. Agreed?"

InuYasha blinked some before smiling, "Agreed." Kiri punched him lightly in the shoulder before waving to everyone.

"See you all in 10 days… or just stop over at my house." She did a small salute with two fingers and smiled walking off toward the entrance doors.

"InuYasha, you going to be okay? Seems you and Kiri made up…" Miroku said.

"Feh. We're just friends now," InuYasha smiled and looked him, "Just the way it should be…"

Kiri continued walking before freezing seeing Sesshoumaru standing in front of the doors waiting for her, "Sesshoumaru…" she said breathily.

Sesshoumaru's hands were in his pockets as he stared at her, "Suspended hm?"

"Yeah… How'd you find out?"

"Kagura informed me."

"Oh." Kiri bit her lower lip. "Damn her!" She thought.

Sesshoumaru stood there and watched her warily, "So how long?"

"Sesshoumaru… why were you waiting for me? Don't you have Mika?" Kiri spat.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Broke up."

Kiri stared at him, "You didn't answer my first question." She watched as Sesshoumaru took a step toward her.

"Rin said something that made me see how blind I was…"

"What was that?" Kiri asked staying where she was.

"She asked why I didn't like her."

Kiri raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know that she liked you?"

"I knew… but then she asked if she was more like you… would I like her?"

Kiri's eyes widened a bit as Sesshoumaru walked closer looking at her, "Sesshoumaru…"

"Then I realized… that was the reason why I didn't like Rin… She wasn't like you. At all. She's nice and sweet…"

"Where are you going with this?" Kiri asked narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying… Ms. Hisaki, that I love you." He whispered capturing her lips with his. Kiri's eyes widened more before she felt his lips against hers.

"Sesshoumaru…" She thought as her eyes softly began to shut. Realization hit her before her eyes had fully closed and she pulled away pushing him back, "Whoa whoa whoa!" She said one arm extended.

"Kiri."

"Wait. You break up me and your brother because you love me?" Kiri asked bewildered.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Kiri… I knew I liked you then… but I didn't know I loved you…"

"How do you not know!" She asked confused, "But… you did didn't you?"

"Kiri… I'm sorry."

"That was very… Selfish of you!" She yelled before pushing past him, "Go apologize to InuYasha. Not me. You have 10 days." She muttered. Sesshoumaru watched her walk out of the school and sighed some staring after her.

"Sesshoumaru…" he heard Rin's small voice squeak. He quickly looked at her.

"Rin."

Tears clouded Rin's eyes and she turned running, "Sesshoumaru no like Rin… because Rin is too nice…" She thought. She ran into the girls rest room crying. She looked up into a mirror by the sink she was at and frowned, "Rin will show Sesshoumaru that Rin can be like Kiri too…" She muttered, "First… Rin will get rid of Kiri…" she whispered to herself, "Then Sesshoumaru will be Rin's…"

Kiri stood outside the school fumbling with her cell phone. She looked around and continued to walk turning down a few streets making sure no one was around. She placed a hand on her mouth, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…" she thought as she opened her cell phone. She dialed a number listening to it ring.

"Hello?" She heard the familiar low voice say.

"Hello…"

"Ah Kiri… Calling so soon?" The voice laughed.

Kiri looked up holding guilty tears, "I have something on Sesshoumaru, Naraku…"

"Ah… Do tell…"

"Sesshoumaru… is in love with me."

Naraku laughed, "Anything else?"

"Rin is in love with Sesshoumaru…"

"Thank you Kiri… if you continue your work, you will never have to worry about that cliff again… I'll see you when school is over. Leave your back door unlocked… We'll have so much fun."

Kiri frowned already knowing Naraku was smirking, "Yes Sir…" She muttered before hanging up. She rubbed her arm rolling the sleeve of her hoodie complete up to reveal huge bruises on her arms. "I would rather die Naraku… then have your filthy hands touch and beat me…" she thought before walking toward her house once again.

Kagome

"You guys are heading over to Kiri's house after school?" Kagome asked laying her head on her desk. She found it ironic how they all had the same last period class. Not to mention they were all sitting next to each other.

"She doesn't normally let us… So I say no…" Sango said, her one elbow placed on her desk as her hand kept her head up.

InuYasha shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

"I bet she has a secret lover." Miroku smirked perverted.

Everyone raised an eye brow looking at him, "What?" Sango asked.

"No. Kiri told me she's not having sex."

"Is she a virgin?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked down, InuYasha clenching a fist, "Uh… what's wrong?"

Sango sighed, "Someone raped Kiri. She won't tell us who. Never has."

"When was this?"

"When isn't it?" InuYasha snapped.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curious.

Sango glared at him, "There are obvious signs that Kiri is still being raped or just abused… she has bruise all over her."

"Do her parents know?" Everyone fell silent again. Kagome frowned, "She doesn't have parents?"

"No," Miroku muttered, "Not anymore. They were murdered when she was 8."

Sango sighed, "Kiri might be a mega bitch at times and acts like a bad ass… but she doesn't know what to do. She's weak on the inside. She a strong fighter but she won't let alone come near her at night or when it's dark. She just… freaks out."

"She was raped Sango!" InuYasha muttered loudly.

"InuYasha… who was raped?" The teacher asked crossing her arms.

InuYasha glared, "You want me to say in here! Where everyone is listening!" He said angry, "So they can go up to her and harass her! I promised her no one would find out!"

He growled hearing everyone whispering about Kiri. Kagome frowned, "Everyone knows now since Kiri is the only one he seems to stand up for…" She thought. She looked over at Kikyou who was being extra quiet not saying a word.

She sighed and stood up, "It is not Kiri he is talking about," She muttered quietly. More whispers echoed in the room, "It was me…"

Everyone beginning whispering more as Kikyou sat back down. Kagome stared amazed at her, "Why did you do that?"

"Even though many people hate Kiri… she doesn't deserve what they are saying about her…" Kikyou said softly. InuYasha looked at Kikyou and smiled some in thanks.

Sango smiled some as well as Miroku. Kagome stared amazed at her twin, "Kikyou… you are a very loyal friend…"

Kikyou shook her head, "Me and Kiri aren't friends… We just stand up for each other."

Sesshoumaru

The bell rung and Sesshoumaru grabbed his backpack waiting for InuYasha. InuYasha walked down the hallway with some of his friends and looked at Sesshoumaru, "You dare wait for me? After that stunt?"

"InuYasha… I'm sorry…"

"Did you apologize to Kiri!" InuYasha asked glaring at his half brother.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yeah."

InuYasha frowned, "I'm still pissed as hell… but the past is the past… I was told not to hold grudges."

"You ready to go home?"

"Oh… a few of us were going to go hang at Kiri's place." InuYasha said lightly.

Sesshoumaru looked at their principal as he stepped behind InuYasha, "You should let Ms. Hisaki be alone. Besides, it's only been a few hours since you last talk to her."

InuYasha looked behind him and noticed a frown on his face, "You seemed displeased we are going to see Kiri… why?"

"No reason…" Naraku muttered, "Just don't. Not today." He walked by them and InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru who raised an eye brow.

"You don't think…" InuYasha started. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Can't be… he's our principal." Sesshoumaru said before frowning.

InuYasha nodded but saw Naraku's car turn down the road obviously heading to Kiri's, "Should we go anyway?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No… I'm sure he's right… it has only been a few hours… and Kiri doesn't like it when people go to her house without telling her."

InuYasha nodded, "Then I'm going to walk to Miroku's house." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"See you at home little brother." He muttered and turned walking out of the school before Miroku joined InuYasha and they followed suit, walking in the opposite direction of Kiri's house talking about homework.

End

XD If anyone still hates Kiri, tell me. I'm sure everyone still does and trust me by the end, everyone will be pissed at me. Yeah… I'll update later. And I'll make each day about… 1 chapter or 2 chapters before I make the ending which will be 2 chapters or so. So… I'm sure I'll get a lot of reviews like, "KIRI IS A BITCH!" or "HOW CAN KIRI DO THAT!" who knows maybe I'll get some, "I hope Rin ends up with Sesshoumaru." Or I highly doubt I'll get one that says, "Poor Kiri." XD


	3. Chapter 3

High School Drama by Getsurei

Disclaimer: Ameh only own Kiri and Mika. Sue-chan only own Yuna. Arigato. –bows.-

Lol. Thank you all for your opinion on Kiri. It seems that I only have a few Kiri Fans. Lmao. Oh well. Sometimes you have to have the character that no one can stand ne? I'd like to clear some stuff up. I've gotten many comments about how 'punks' don't act like Kiri is acting. Maybe where you live they don't, but in my Junior High, we do. Yesh, Ameh ish punk rock. XD anyway, All that consists through the day with me and my punk friends are, "Ewwwww… It burns! Get it away!" when preps walks by. No offense to those who are preps or whatever. Just saying. And Kiri is based off of a person IRL. Me. Lmao! My more polite pleasant side is only when I'm typing but if you ask my friend who lives across the street; Kiri and I are like clones. We don't normally take shit. ;;; Just our nature. We got sick of all the bull people fed us so we snapped and POOF. Kiri becomes mega bitch! D Anyway… On with the story mates!

… ;;; I 3 Ken Whoo! XD

Chapter 3

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, "Naraku… Kiri…" she muttered in her sleep, "InuYasha… Kiri…" She groaned in her sleep before letting out a scream sitting upward. She placed a hand on her forehead panting, "Just a dream…" she muttered to herself, "Just a dream…"

Kagome rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom turning the sink on. She waited for her hand to fill with cold tap water before splashing her face. She glanced at her clock from her bathroom and yawned some before going back to cleansing her face. We the alarm finally erupted; she jumped and threw a tooth brush at it, "Stupid Alarm Clock…" She muttered rubbing her eyes as it continued to go off.

"KAGOME! Shut your alarm off now! Some of us are trying to sleep!" She heard her mom yell. She sighed and walked over, a towel on her face she hit random buttons attempting to turn it off. Once she finally got it off she threw the towel back into her bathroom and grabbed some clothes from her closet.

She smiled some realizing how Kiri and Sango had magically become her friends the day before. More memories flooded into her head before she remembered Kiri was suspended for 10 days. She sighed some and rolled her eyes, "Not like the little self centered bitch doesn't deserve it…" She muttered pulling her baggy black pants with gray suspenders on. She sat on her bed and pulled on her black Converse iHops. She slipped on her The Used shirt before grabbing her The Used messenger bag digging through it. She smirked some pulling out her metal The Used bracelet, strapping it on her wrist. Pulling the messenger bag strap over her head, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread shoving it in the toaster.

Walking into the hallway bathroom she grabbed her brush tugging at the stubborn knots in her hair. She grabbed her other tooth brush with her free hand and brushed her teeth while brushing her hair still. Hearing the toast pop she sighed some setting her brush down and spitting into the sink, she rinsed her toothbrush off and her mouth before walking over and grabbing her toast shoving it in her mouth, "Why'm weaving wom!" she mumbled through her toast and walked out of her house.

"Oh my fucking Jesus!" She jumped dropping her toast. She quick caught the toast and sighed in relief, "Don't you sleep? I mean, you're suspended…"

"Oh my fucking Jesus?" Kiri laughed leaning against her car, "I hope you aren't a Christian Kagome. Because you would be going straight to hell young lady."

"Oh why don't you fucking bite me?" Kagome said rolling her eyes, "Ouch! Not literally!" She groaned rubbing her arm as Kiri licked her lips.

"Hm… Miko… not as good as dog…" She smirked some.

"You little bitch!" Kagome laughed rubbing her arm more.

Kiri laughed, "Sticks and Stone dear. I've been called a bitch so many times I'm starting to think I am one. I keep barking." Kiri blinked some hearing a tapping noise in her car, "Oh yeah… speaking of dogs. This lazy ass knows I'm suspended but still wants a ride. Just had my car fixed and cleaned and this mutt is shedding!"

Kiri received a punch in the back of the head by no one other than InuYasha, "Kiri… I love you, I find you awesome, but just shut the fuck up…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow watching them, "This is normal?"

"Oww… other than the punching. Pretty much." She winced some, "Keep it above the belt mate!"

"Kiri… that's your head… beside, you don't even have balls." InuYasha muttered.

"Sure I do." Kiri said recovering. InuYasha and Kagome shot her a quick panicked looked.

"Oh my fucking god… I made out with a dude…" InuYasha gagged.

Kiri punched him playfully in the chest, "You're a dork," She opened one of her pockets and pulled out a ball necklace, "These are my balls. They aren't small as you can see."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She smiled some and tilted her head looking at Kiri, "If you can drive then…"

"I'm 16. Don't you fucking forget it," Kiri said pocketing her necklace. InuYasha rubbed where she punched him and she raised an eyebrow, "Come on… I've punched you hard and you didn't even feel it."

"Shut up." He growled.

Kiri smirked, "InuYasha's being beaten up by a girl!"

Kagome looked at both of them, "Wait… you two aren't human."

Kiri and InuYasha froze before looking at Kagome, "S-Sure we are." Kiri smiled.

"Duh. Of course we are human wench." InuYasha muttered. Kiri shot him a look.

"You like her!" She exclaimed.

InuYasha blushed, "W-What! No I don't!"

"You called her wench! Obvious sign number 5! According to the laws of InuYasha, the first noticeable sign is not looking at them. And step 5 says, "Anyone InuYasha calls wench is someone he likes." So ha!" She laughed.

"I never called you wench."

Kiri blinked some and nodded, "Yeah you did."

"When?"

Kagome sweat dropping watching them more, "When I first moved in. Both you and Sesshoumaru said, "That girl is very strange," Kiri said in a deep voice, "And you said, "Feh. That wench is pathetic." She said in a higher voice.

InuYasha looked up at the sky blushing some, "Feh. I guess I did say that… But that doesn't mean I like her!" He cried pointing at Kiri.

Kiri stuck her tongue out to have to grabbed by InuYasha, "Wet we woooo Imoo-Yasssa!" She cried flailing her arms.

Kagome laughed at them and shook her head, "Kiri, do you think you should drive us? Suspended students aren't supposed to be like… 10 feet to the school…"

Kiri slapping InuYasha's hand off her tongue and looked at Kagome, "Eh. Naraku doesn't care." She muttered. She jumped yelping in pain as InuYasha poked her upper arm, "What the fuck!" She screamed.

InuYasha's face grew serious and he tugged at Kiri's hoodie trying to take it off, "Kiri, take it off."

Kiri panicked and scooted back, "What!" She cried and he continued to attempt to remove her hoodie.

"I said, take it off!"

"PERVERT!" Kiri and Kagome cried both punching him.

InuYasha held his nose wincing, "You both are sick minded! I just want Kiri to remove the hoodie so that I can check something!"

Kiri blushed some and fixed her hoodie, "The only thing under this hoodie is a bra!" She muttered.

InuYasha tackled her and pulled the hoodie off anyway causing Kiri to cry out as she was lying in an embarrassing position in just a black bra, "Thought so…" He muttered. He got off Kiri and tossed her her hoodie.

Kiri looked to the side holding the hoodie tightly against her chest as Kagome stared at the many bruises all over her body, "Keh." She muttered as Kagome kneeled down by her.

Kagome examined each bruise, "Half of these are new…" She muttered. InuYasha frowned looking down at Kiri.

"Who did it?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him before remembering the small story they told her about Kiri the day before.

"No one…" She muttered.

InuYasha clenched a fist, "Don't you even fucking lie," He growled, "There are bruises on your back…"

Kiri pulled her hoodie back on, "Shut up."

InuYasha frowned more as Kagome kneeled by Kiri still, "Did they…"

"No," She muttered, "They didn't rape me... I stopped them…" She looked at Kagome who stared at her pitifully. She frowned, "I'd rather you hate me then pity me…" She muttered again.

Kagome shook her head quickly and stood up, "I-I'm sorry."

Kiri looked to the side again before grabbing her car keys, "You guys are going to be late." She muttered and walked over to the driver's door where InuYasha had moved to when she had gotten out of the car. ( AU: Japanese cars: Drivers side – Right. Drive on the Left side of the road. )

InuYasha and Kagome traded looks before both headed to the car, InuYasha sitting in the passenger's side. Kagome's mind raced before she looked up in realization. They had avoided her question before. She stared at them as she noticed the golden color in both of their eyes. She was certain, that InuYasha and Kiri were hanyous. Kiri had to be a cat hanyou since she was the 'kitty' while InuYasha was the dog hanyou being the 'mutt'. But she held her breath and Kagome pulled a few streets away from the school and dropped them off.

She received a hug of apparition from InuYasha before he got out of the car, "Thanks Kiri." Kagome said softly before stepping out of the car. Kiri nodded and as the car door shut, she drove home.

InuYasha had walked away leaving Kagome behind, "See you later." He muttered.

"Wait!" Kagome called, "I don't know where the school is from here!" InuYasha sighed and froze.

"Hurry up…" He muttered, "And I'll take you to your homeroom." Kagome smiled at his offer and ran catching up with him as he headed to school again.

Naraku

He shoved Kiri against her front door, "Where is it!" He barked. Kiri winced some as the bruise on her back pressed against her door.

"There is nothing!"

"Do you think I am stupid! I know of your blood Kiri!" Naraku growled before grabbing her by the throat.

Fear ran through her spine. Why didn't she drive to someone else's house like her friend Yuna's! She had to come home to find Naraku waiting out front, "I'm a human…" Kiri managed to say.

"You lying little bitch!" Naraku spat and threw her to the ground, "I should throw you over the cliff! Finish off what Hiten was planning!"

Kiri shook in fear hearing his words, the images of Hiten standing over her, ripping at her clothing. She shuddered, "You wouldn't… You wouldn't rape me…" she said shaking in sobs, "You wouldn't do what he did to me!"

Naraku smirked, "I've done it before haven't I?" He whispered. Kiri sobbed uncontrollably as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Kiri," a girl looking about as old her called. She say Naraku and she glared at him before running over to her friend lying on the ground sobbing, "Kiri, it's Yuna. Don't worry girl, I'm here…" She whispered.

Yuna was 17. She started school late like Sesshoumaru. She was one of the many people who had a major crush on InuYasha. She was a punk rocker but went to a different school. She told Kiri how she had over heard her parents talking about moving her into the same school as Kiri was in. Kiri often went to her house to hide from Naraku. Her hair was long and black while her eyes were a beautiful green color. Many people only knew her by the reputation of being a musical prodigy. Everyone loved hearing her play solo's in the school's orchestra, though none knew that she listened to the bands Offspring, Nine Inch Nails, and Green Day. Many found her not just pretty but beautiful. ( AU: There j00 go Sue-chan ;;; )

Kiri sobbed as Yuna held her up. She glared at Naraku again, "What do you want?" She barked.

"The truth. I know about Kiri. I know she wears something to keep her blood secret. That is why her eyes are yellow. Kiri, is a hanyou." He hissed.

Yuna's eyes slightly widened as she looked at Kiri, "A h-hanyou!" She said surprised. Kiri fell back holding her head in her hands crying still.

"I-I told you, I am human!" Kiri cried looking up at him, her face tear stained.

Naraku frowned and looked at his watch, "You are lucky Kiri that I am the principal of the school, or else, I'd be here all day. I will find out the truth. I will figure out what it is that makes you look human Kiri." He muttered before walking to his car stepping into it.

"K-Kiri…" Yuna said softly, "How do you reckon he figured it out?"

Kiri wiped her cheeks staring after the car that contained Naraku, "He said my eyes…"

"Do you think he knows about me, or InuYasha?" Yuna asked watching the car fall out of sight.

"No. InuYasha, possibly… but not you. You look more human than any of us…" Kiri whispered. She attempted to stand but collapsed wincing, "Damn him… He was being a little too rough…"

"Kiri…" Yuna sighed and helped her up, "He threatened to kill you…"

"What else is new…" Kiri said with a snort. Seeing Yuna not laughing she frowned, "I know."

Yuna sighed again, "Come on."

"Thanks."

"For helping you walk? Huh?" Yuna asked slightly confused.

"No, for standing up for me while Naraku was here." She said softly. Yuna blinked slightly before smiling helping Kiri unlock her front door and walk inside.

Miroku

"Oh Sango…" Miroku whispered staring at Sango who was on the other side of the class room, "How I miss you my beloved Sango." He sighed before receiving a punch in the head by InuYasha.

"You are pathetic." InuYasha muttered sitting next to him. Miroku howled lightly in pain, causing Sang to look at him.

"How was your first class?" Miroku asked rubbing his head.

"Boring." He muttered. He looked over at Sango to see her talking to Kagome. He watched her blushing lightly before noticing Miroku's smirk, "What!" He asked innocently.

Miroku shook his head, "Don't just jump into another relationship InuYasha," He said lightly, "One, Kiri will be pissed that you are already moving on and two, you must taste each bowl of porridge before choosing which one is the best!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "You're second point makes no sense Miroku. You sound like you are getting advice on marriage. Not whether or not I should ask someone out…"

"Ask who out?" Sango interrupted with Kagome next to her.

"Ah! N-no one!" InuYasha stuttered. Sango gave a soft glare.

"It's only been one day. You and Kiri dated for months. So just take a month or two off before dating anyone else." Kagome nodded in agreement and InuYasha blushed some.

"F-Fine. But just because Kiri is a good friend of mine." InuYasha huffed crossing his arms.

"Damn," Miroku muttered looking at his watch, "Study hall is taking forever…"

Sango nodded some and sighed, "Two more periods before about an hour lunch."

"Why is it an hour today?" Kagome asked confused.

InuYasha looked back at her, "Well, for some reason, Mr. Onigumo likes the last Wednesday of every month. So lucky us, we got the last lunch so he made it the longer one."

Kagome blinked some and smiled, "Yeah. Lucky us." InuYasha blushed more and looked away again.

"What are our plans this time?" Miroku asked.

"This time?" Kagome said once again confused.

"The lucky bastards have had the same lunch all three years." A voice behind Kagome said. She turned around to see one of her old friends behind her.

"K-Kouga!" She gasped surprised.

Kouga was 16 going on 17. He failed like most of friends. That was how he met Kagome Higurashi. After failing in 5th grade, Kagome caught up to him and was in his class at a different school. Kouga had always hoped on seeing Kagome again after he moved since he had a major crush on him. Looking at her now, she seemed much more beautiful in his eyes. Kouga was the school's Quarter Back. He seemed to be one of the more popular people next to InuYasha who was only popular for his golden eyes and swordsmanship. But Kouga had not taken a girlfriend since he had moved away but unfortunately learned, he was in an arranged marriage with one of the darkest and younger girls, Ayame Urufu. It's not that Ayame wasn't cute but she was gothic. She was also a Satanist at that.

"Ah Kagome… you continue to radiate with beauty." He smirked and took her hand in his, gently pressing his lips against it. Kagome blushed and InuYasha growled lightly.

"Oh Kouga…" Kagome said waving her free hand, "I don't know what to say."

"How about, BACK OFF!" InuYasha barked. Surprised, both Kagome and Kouga looked at InuYasha shocked. He growled blushed again but narrowing his eyes at Kouga.

"I-InuYasha!" Kagome said still shocked as Kouga glared back at him.

Sango stared confused at InuYasha not seeing him at like this in a while. Miroku smirked and nodded, "That's my boy." He said softly making Sango looked at him quickly.

"What do you mean?"

Miroku smirked and leaned up to Sango's ear whispering it that InuYasha was thinking about asking Kagome out. Sango's eyes widened before Miroku whispered a soft, "And," She blushed noticing that he was no longer talking about Kagome and InuYasha, but about her!

"Miroku…" Sango warned. Miroku continued on, "Miroku." She dragged out before punching him in the face.

"Ah, but Sango… I wish for our relationship to continue!" Miroku cried.

"If you hadn't of groped Ms. Kagura while we were waiting for Kiri and InuYasha, the relationship wouldn't have ended!"

Miroku stared at her as Kouga and InuYasha continued to glare before shooting off disses and burns, "So… if I promised to never touch another woman while I date you, would you go back out with me?"

Sango snorted as the bickering continued, the blushing Kagome very confused, "I doubt you'd last 10 days not including this one without groping another woman."

"Want to bet?" Miroku smirked as InuYasha jumped at Kouga.

"Yeah, I'll date you if last 10 days without groping another woman!" Sango smirked as they ignored InuYasha and Kouga who rolled around on the floor punching each other as Kagome yelled at them to stop.

"And If I don't?" Miroku asked as Kagome warningly pointed at them.

Sango smirked, "I will never date you again."

Miroku stared stunned at Sango, "Fine. I agree." Sango smirked more before the both jumped hearing Kagome yell in frustration.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled causing the prayer beads around InuYasha's neck to glow and pull him into the ground. Unfortunately, Kouga had been underneath InuYasha getting punched in the nose several times.

Sango and Miroku gapped never once seeing what they had seen. Kagome pulled InuYasha off Kouga, "W-What was that!" They both said in unison.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I saw InuYasha was wearing prayer beads… I used my Miko Powers to have a light curse on them… Then I said the chosen word to spell bind him. He can no longer remove the prayer beads unless a miko removes them, and when I say s-i-t, he will do just what he did." She said explaining the situation. Miroku's and Sango's mouth hung open slightly confused before Kagome set InuYasha to the side, unconscious, before was ran over to Kouga.

Kouga groaned, "K-Kagome?" He said tiredly, his nose bleeding.

"Are you alright Kouga?" Kagome asked worried.

Kouga winced in pain, "I think that idiot broke my nose." He groaned. Kagome frowned and placed her hand over the blooded and broken nose before a pink light appeared. Kagome smiled.

"How is it now?" Kagome asked.

Kouga smiled lying there still, "It's still sore but feels much better than before."

Kagome nodded, "You should go to the nurse."

Kouga smiled more, "InuYasha will be suspended for sure."

Kagome frowned, "Kouga… please don't get InuYasha suspended…"

"Why not! You saw how he lunged at me!" Kouga frowned as Kagome stuck up for him.

"Well, I don't know why he did that, but please Kouga. InuYasha is a friend of mine. Just like you are!"

Kouga's heart ached as he heard he call him a friend, "K-Kagome… I thought…"

Kagome stared at him confused, "You thought what?" Kouga sighed more before shaking his head and standing up wincing.

"Forget it Kagome…" he said lightly before limping toward the Nurses Station. Kagome stared after him slightly confused before she looked at InuYasha who was definitely in better condition.

"It's a good thing the teacher left at the beginning of class…" Miroku muttered looking at him.

"Yeah… InuYasha would have been suspended for sure." Sango added. Kagome sighed and sat there staring at InuYasha.

"I wonder why he acted like that…" She thought to herself completely dumbstruck.

Miroku sighed some and wrapped his arm around Sango who blushed, about to open her mouth to protest, "Miroku…"

"You never said I couldn't do this…" Miroku said staring at InuYasha. Sango thought for a minute. She gasped as she felt his hand grab her rear.

"MIROKU!" She screamed punching him. Miroku smiled lying on the ground next to InuYasha.

"You said another other woman…" Miroku chuckled. Sango thought more before blinking.

"Wait… I did say that…" She muttered. Miroku smirked and nodded obviously hearing her. She growled in frustration and pointed a finger at him, "Don't you ever touch me like that again Miroku! Or I will never date you! EVER AGAIN!" She cried.

Rin

Rin sat in the principal's office looking ready to cry. Kagura had heard the whole story on why she was there. Kagura sighed some and shook her head.

"You shouldn't want to be like Kiri Rin…"

"But Rin will never get Sesshoumaru if Rin does not act like Kiri!" Rin cried. Kagura looked up at her.

"Rin, you could do better than Sesshoumaru. In fact, I have a nephew who is a little younger than you. You might know his sister Sango. She is Sesshoumaru's-"

"Rin knows of Sango." Rin said quietly.

"Anyway, his name is Kohaku. He is only about… a year younger than you." Kagura said nodding.

"Rin does not to wish to meet this Kohaku. Rin just wants Sesshoumaru…" She cried softly.

Sesshoumaru walked by the office before freezing seeing Rin in the office. He backed up and saw her wearing similar clothes that Kiri would. He stared at her for a few moments before noticing the tears in her eyes. He shook his head and continued walking, "One thing Rin misses. Kiri is not soft hearted." He thought, "Kiri would never let anyone, ANYONE see her cry. Hell, She was crying yesterday, but there are sometimes when she has too…" He thought as he continued to walk by.

He stopped in the hallway and sighed. What was Kiri doing now? The thought had crossed his mind quiet often now. Maybe, at the hour lunch, he would head over to her house. He let out a rare smile agreeing that he would before covering it up with an emotionless stare before walking on thinking about what the next two period that were standing in his way.

End

No one be mad at me for adding in another character! I told my friend Sue-Chan I would add her in so I did! And ha! I added in the Half Demon stuff… But what about our adorable Youkais! Mwuhahaha, I'll talk about it more in the next few chapters! And what will become of Kagome and InuYasha! No one yell at me for the whole Kouga seen! OO;;; XD But I do want to still see the flames on the hatred of Kiri! Mwuahaha. –cough.- I don't know why… but yeah…

Since this is my story, I will bring up one I just currently finished. On Satruday night, I believe. –thinks.- Yeah, I went out and bought the Harry Potter book ( Numbeh 6! ) and I finished it this morning. Took me a day and almost 4 hours to read it! XD Anyway, the ending was soooo sad that I was crying. And to let everyone know, I would never end a one of my series like that… Maybe in my Kiri story… or like… my Family Times story ( Not saying there will be any sequel to them. ) But yeah, I won't do it at the end of this one ( Not saying there won't be a sequel but not saying there will be! ) It depends on the ending I write. I'm thinking about writing one since as I'm going to let it slip right now, Someone runs away and most likely, I'll have the sequels chase after them 3. But who is going to run away! XD I know! .:.-jumps up and down.-.:. Anyway, Yeah, I'm writing the next chapter now!

Oh yeah, I'm mainly focusing on this story. It seems to be one of my bigger hits since I've discontinued the other ones. I might bring back one of two of those and delete my Naruto Fanfiction and my Kiri Fanfiction. Not because of that one comment on the Kiri fanfiction but because I can't continue to write the 20 page long chapters in it anymore. My brain is frying on just 11 – 12 pages. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story!


	4. Chapter 4

High School Drama by Getsurei

Alright, so I started typing this after posting up my last chapter so I don't know of any new reviews… YET! So yeah. ;;; Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ameh own Kiri and Mika. Sue-chan own Yuna. Everyone else belongs to the creator of InuYasha and Ranma ½! ;;; Gooood Mangas!

Chapter 4

"Wait! You are going too?" InuYasha asked as his sword Tetsusaiga clashed with his brother's, Tokijin.

Sesshoumaru knocked InuYasha back, "Yeah. I saw Rin in the office and-"

InuYasha coxed an eyebrow, "Rin? In the office?"

Sesshoumaru sighed blocking the slashing from this brother, "Yeah. She decided to be more like Kiri…"

InuYasha frowned some and continued to slash at Sesshoumaru, "Why? Is Kiri like… her hero now?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Anything but," he said continuing to block his attacks, "She thought that maybe if she were more like Kiri, I'd like her."

InuYasha frowned some, "So you do like Kiri?" His attacks became rougher and quicker thinking thoughts of Sesshoumaru and Kiri on a bed, HER bed, tearing at each other's clothing as Sesshoumaru took advantage of him and Kiri's break up and-

"I love her." Sesshoumaru said unfazed knocking InuYasha out of his thoughts.

InuYasha frowned more and swung his sword knocking Sesshoumaru's out of the way yet still in his hand, pointed his own at Sesshoumaru's nose, "Don't hurt her."

Sesshoumaru blinked some and shook his head, "Didn't plan on it." They heard applause as they looked around their Advanced Swordsmanship Class to see the students watching them, the teacher somewhere in the mix.

"Good job InuYasha! You too Sesshoumaru! Even after he clearly meant to knock your sword out of your hand, you still continue to wield it!" The teacher said happily. They both bowed lowly before standing up straight and sheathing their swords, "You both may change and get ready to leave." The two nodded and glanced at each other, Sesshoumaru standing a little taller before they both headed into the locker room to change.

-Kagome-

Kagome yawned. She was in the last period before lunch and it was almost over. Her chin was set on her desk, her thoughts thinking over her study hall. She asked herself why InuYasha had lunged at Kouga like that when they were arguing. Why had he gotten so angry when Kouga merely kissed her on the hand?

She sighed some causing Sango to look over at her curious of her thoughts. Before she had time to open her mouth, the bell rang and the teacher assigned a few pages in their books to read and some questions they needed to answer. Sango bit back the question of what was wrong and just picked up her books leaving with Kagome to head to their lockets.

She saw InuYasha and Sesshoumaru walking together, Miroku in front of them as they headed toward them, "Miroku, I haven't heard any screams of pervert so far…" She said surprised. Miroku smiled.

"Sango, may I kiss your cheek?" He asked smiling.

Sango blushed, "W-What?"

"May I kiss you on the cheek?" He asked, "I missed you and I want you to know that I will never grope another woman."

Sango stood shocked at what Miroku was saying, as did everyone else before she nodded. Miroku smiled more and placed his hands lightly on her waist kissed her cheek before dropping his arms. Everyone seemed very amazed how different Miroku was acting. So stunned that nearly stood there for 5 minutes.

"Uh… guys…" Kagome interrupted, "Kiri's house…"

"Oh yeah!" Everyone said except for Sesshoumaru who was planning on saying it soon as well. Everyone headed to the front door quickly as the halls emptied. To their amazement, they did not see anyone watching the front doors like their Principal surely would. Rather confused, they shrugged it off walking toward Kiri's house, not worried about being late for their next classes. It would only take 15 minutes to walk there and back so that left them a safe 45 minutes to stay there.

Upon reaching her house, InuYasha knocked on her door, "Kiri!" He called. He heard rushing from inside the house before the door finally opened to have Yuna standing there. Seeing InuYasha, she smiled and blushed brightly.

"Oh my… I-InuYasha!" She said surprised. Inside they heard Kiri mutter an "Oh no," before she rushing into the back hallway of her house. Curious, InuYasha made a move to walk in.

"Can I talk to Kiri?" He asked impatiently. Yuna smiled more watching him as the others followed in as well. But something made InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome freeze once they were inside.

"D-Do you feel that?" Kagome muttered.

"Feel what?" Yuna asked as she stared at InuYasha blushing more.

Kagome looked around the house as did InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, "That evil aura."

Sango and Miroku blinked confused looking around, "I don't feel anything…" Sango muttered.

"Kagome, you only feel it since you are a miko. You can feel things that have been here before." Miroku said quietly.

A look of dread crossed Yuna's face as she heard, "Miko." She grabbed tightly at the amulet around her neck. Miroku finally looked at Yuna and tried to keep himself in control as to not grope her.

"Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha said lightly, "Do you smell that scent?" He muttered.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "InuYasha, take off that 'jelly' bracelet you are wearing and see if you can use any other that dog demon blood in you…" He muttered before walking in the back hallway after Kiri.

The thoughts Inuyasha had thought in his Advanced Swordsmanship Class returned as he watched Sesshoumaru walk toward Kiri's room. But reliantly, he removed the black jelly bracelet to have small white dog ears appear on his head. Yuna's eyes widened in surprise that he would reveal himself in front of a miko.

Kagome smirked, "I knew it!" She said excited. InuYasha quickly looked at her.

"K-Kagome!" He stuttered blushing, "D-Don't tell anyone!"

Kagome walked up to InuYasha before reaching up slowly. Yuna's nerves got the better of her and she quickly tackled Kagome away from InuYasha, "Don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

Kagome looked at Yuna rather confused as she laid on the ground, underneath Yuna, "W-Why would I?"

"Because Miko's do not like our kind!" Yuna said sadly.

"Our Kind?" InuYasha said surprised. Yuna stood up and nodded before removing her amulet. Small black dog ears appeared on her head just as InuYasha's had done.

"I am an Inu Hanyou as well InuYasha. My name is Yuna," She introduced. InuYasha stared at her ears before Kagome jumped back up and reached up once again in front of InuYasha, "What are you doing!" Yuna asked worried.

"Nothing serious…" Kagome said smiling some as she gripped lightly a hold of InuYasha's ears. InuYasha blushed as she did so before he felt her rub them lightly. But InuYasha picked up a noise causing them to twitch making Kagome giggle. He smiled more, loving the sound of her giggle but causing jealousy to stir inside of Yuna.

"Kawaii…" Kagome said softly making InuYasha blush more. She lowered her hands and frowned some, "I-I'm sorry."

"N-No… it's fine…" He blushed more and his ears twitched again as well as his nose. He quickly turned around remembering what he and Sesshoumaru had smelt, "Blood." He muttered looking around.

"What?" Everyone except Yuna said confused. Yuna frowned more, keeping her mouth shut as InuYasha saw a blood stain on her couch.

"The scent in this house… Blood."

"Anything else?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…" InuYasha muttered staring at the couch.

"What?"

"Sex," Kiri interrupted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood topless except for a bra in front of Sesshoumaru. InuYasha growled lightly before Kiri shook her head, "Sesshoumaru didn't do anything…" She said referring to why her shirt wasn't on.

"Sex Kiri?" Sango said surprised.

Kiri looked down ashamed as Sesshoumaru watched her, "It wasn't willing was it?" He asked monotone. Kiri gripped her hoodie tightly.

"Who?" InuYasha asked with a demanding tone. Kiri shook her head and looked at Yuna, her eyes pleading with her not to say. Catching her look at Yuna, he moved in front of her causing her to blush, "Who did this to her?"

"Uhhh…" Yuna said, loss of words, "I-I know who… but I'm afraid I will not tell… not even you." She said softly staring up at him. InuYasha growled lightly and moved away, keeping away from the couch.

"The scent, it's disguised…" Sesshoumaru said lightly. Kiri continued to look down at her feet, "And it's a fresh scent… no older than 48 hours…" He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder hoping not to see her flinch. But she didn't. She stood there still staring at her feet. In fact, he could of sworn she leaned up to his touch lightly instead of moving away from it.

"K-Kiri…" Sango said lightly, "You could have told us!"

"No," Yuna interrupted, "He threatened her."

"Yuna!" Kiri cried looking up at her.

Yuna shook her head, "Sorry Kiri... but they have to know why."

Kiri looked away ashamed. She could never tell them that she had told the man who raped her multiple times and beat her, their principal, their secrets. She'd loose them. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, she'd even regret loosing Kagome even though she never would probably get a chance to tell Naraku anything about her, and then there was Sesshoumaru. The man who told her, that he loved her. And she did truly believe him. She knew InuYasha cared deeply about her, but not love.

She felt arms tightly wrap around her waist, avoiding the bruises and a body push lightly against hers, holding her. It was Sesshoumaru. She smiled lightly before turning around and sobbing into his chest. Sesshoumaru stared a little off guard at her tears, but couldn't blame her. She had been used. Raped. Abused. And left behind. But a question sat on the tip of his tongue. Was a condom used? Or was there a chance she was pregnant? Or have an STD?

As if reading his mind Kiri leaned up as far as she could before Sesshoumaru leaned down, "I'm pretty sure… we were both protected. I was forced to swallow some small white pills… and he had something in his pocket…" she whispered. But Yuna and InuYasha heard. Relief washed over Sesshoumaru but he still worried how Kiri was doing.

"I think that I should stay and watch over Kiri for the next few days." Kagome said breaking the silence. Everyone looked over at her surprised. Kiri's eyes widened.

"N-No. I'll be fine… I've stopped him before…" Kiri said shaking. Would her secret be found out? Kiri wasn't exactly lying about the protection part either. At times, she was forced to swallow pills, and the last few times, Naraku had used a condom. But times before that, he didn't. But if Kagome found out why she would at times LET Naraku abuse her like she did, would she tell them?

"Kiri, we don't want it to happen again." InuYasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded as did the rest of them, Yuna smiling and nodding as well.

"I could always stay with her…" Yuna said looking at InuYasha, "I just live a little ways away."

InuYasha looked at Yuna giving her an appreciated smile causing her to blush, "Since you know who the man is, you will know when to rush over." Yuna nodded and Kiri mouthed "Thank-You" at her. Yuna nodded more and mouthed, "Your-Welcome" before looking back at InuYasha.

"Yuna, what school do you go to?" Sango asked.

Yuna looked at her quickly, "I'm soon transferring to Kiri's school." She said rushed.

A few of them smiled, "So you'll be our classmate." Miroku said. He quickly stopped smirking as he remembered the bet he had with Sango. But it seemed Sango had forgotten in since they were all busy worrying about Kiri. Guilt flooded through him as he thought about how he would rather think of sex then his friend.

InuYasha looked at his watch to see they only had a few minutes to head back to school. Each hugged Kiri except for Sesshoumaru, "I'll catch up in a second. Oh yeah, InuYasha, put the bracelet back on before leaving this house."

InuYasha nodded and slipped his bracelet on, his ears quickly disappearing before he stepped out of the house next to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kiri who was looking at her hands. Sesshoumaru grabbed them softly and examined the ring on her left hand middle finger laughing, "What's so funny?" She asked, not noticing Yuna slipping into the back hallway heading to a room across from her room.

"I've seen this so many times…" He said softly. Kiri laughed lightly and noticed how Sesshoumaru couldn't get the ring off.

"I can't get off… I've tried a lot… and it seems that… HE has figured me out." She sighed.

"Why? Are you a demon in bed?" Sesshoumaru joked a bit cruelly. Kiri shot him a glare before laughing some.

"I wouldn't know… It seems I've blocked it out… or I've been drugged…" She sighed. Sesshoumaru frowned before lifting her finger into his mouth causing her to blush, almost aroused, "S-Sesshoumaru?" She shivered feeling his tongue slowly lick at the ring and her finger; he bit it softly pulling it off. She blushed more, not noticing her cat tail swishing around as well as her cat ears twitching for unwanted guests. She noticed how Sesshoumaru kept the ring in his mouth, tempting her silently.

He smirked some and leaned down before he felt Kiri's lips pressed against his, her tongue licking his lower lip before he slowly parted his lips, bliss running through both of their bodies as Kiri's tongue slipped into his mouth, half searching for the ring, half just wanting to share the intimate kiss with Sesshoumaru. When her tongue hit the ring, Sesshoumaru moved it, enjoying how he would tease her lightly. She smirked some and she roughly lolled her tongue against his causing him to almost moan in arousal. She felt the ring once again and slipping her tongue through it.

But as she went to pull her tongue away, Sesshoumaru's tongue followed hers, meeting once again in mid-air between the two. The ring falling into Kiri's open palm, she moved closer to Sesshoumaru who dragged her tongue back into his mouth. At once, knowing the ring was in Kiri's hand, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closely to him again as he fought with her tongue inside his mouth. Kiri's eyes shut as she let out a soft moan as she grew more aroused feeling Sesshoumaru's and her own body touching. Hearing the soft moan, Sesshoumaru backed Kiri into the island in the kitchen. Ignoring the pain of her bruises, she ran her hands under his shirt. Sesshoumaru's alarm on his watch went off but he remained roughly running his tongue along Kiri's, removing it from his wrist tossing it to the side as it continued to beep. He ran his hands along Kiri's bare stomach since she still had not pulled a shirt on.

But something in Kiri's mind clicked. It wasn't that her and Sesshoumaru were on the verge of having intercourse, or the fact she had been raped. Not even the fact she had turned in the secrets of him and her friends was what made her want to stop. But Sesshoumaru's alarm was to notify him that class was starting again. As much as Kiri continued to melt into Sesshoumaru's touch and how he aroused her with his kisses, she pull apart, panting for air, "S-Sesshoumaru…" She panted seeing the confused look on his face. She slipped the ring back onto her finger and showed it to him, not with just the finger but the whole hand, "I'll leave it in the same spot as last time…" She whispered as they both panted.

She heard him inhale and he went back to try and kiss her, but she stopped him quietly, "Kiri…" He groaned resting his head on the dip of her neck. Kissing it roughly, Kiri held back the temptation to wrap her arms around his neck and willing let him take her, even though she was not a virgin, but she even knew how important school was compared to what they both wished to do.

"You need to get to class…" She whispered into his ear. She felt the soft yet rough kisses continue on her neck but bit back her moan.

"I-I can't…" He said quiet embarrassed.

Kiri blinked confused, "Why can't you?" She asked softly. She felt him grab her hand, slowly dragging it down to the bulge in his pants. She blushed lightly but shook her head, "I'm sorry. But I think that School… is more important than this."

Sesshoumaru rested his head on her neck still, stunned, "Kiri… I've never heard you say that before in your life…"

Kiri laughed, "Me either… but when it comes to something this serious…"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What am I going to do?" He asked quietly. Kiri laughed lightly and hugged him lightly.

"You might have to do something in my bathroom…" She whispered and Sesshoumaru sighed, "You are already late for class." Sesshoumaru looked up at her almost hopeful but she grimaced and pointed toward the bathroom. Sesshoumaru frowned and stood up, quickly rushing to it causing Kiri to laugh lightly as she continued to lean against the island she was pressed against moments before.

Yuna quietly peeking her head out of the room she snuck off too, "Wow… you two were pretty noisy." She said. Kiri blushed some and looked up before Yuna looked at the bathroom raising an eyebrow, "Is he…" Kiri laughed louder and nodded before placing a hand on her forehead sighing, "That is really gross… Good Job!" Kiri laughed harder falling onto the floor and Yuna gave the bathroom weird looks as Sesshoumaru occupied it.

-InuYasha-

InuYasha looked around the room before looking at Kagome, "Have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked up from her book and looked around before shaking her head, "No. Not since we left…" She looked at InuYasha alarmed, "You don't think…"

InuYasha's eyes widened, "N-No! Kiri would never!" No sooner had he said that, Sesshoumaru walked into the class room blushing a bit embarrassed. InuYasha's nose twitched and his eyes widened more.

Kagome tilted her head, a little confused on why Sesshoumaru was blushing hard and why InuYasha's looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She shrugged and went back to reading her book as Sesshoumaru took a seat next to Jaken who seemed to have caught the same scent as InuYasha had.

-Naraku-

Staring out of the window, Naraku sighed. He did not notice the tall figure of Sesshoumaru walking back toward his school as he thought over the past few years. What had gone so wrong? Once he realized that Kiri was a half demon ( hanyou ), he had to have more of her. So much more, he was thinking about consuming her totally when he told all her little friends about how she would tell him anything about them. But one question was nagging Naraku. Who else was a hanyou? The eyes of InuYasha burned through him. He had to be one also.

He would destroy them all. Every last hanyou, so that he, Naraku, would be the last one left. He would be the strongest of the pact. Since there were rarely any youkai left in the world, he would find them and consume them also. But when would he begin? Would he first let it slip how he was the one who raped Kiri at night? Slip into the open window she would forget to close, drug her up, and rape her. But hell, he was kind enough to use a condom. Maybe that was the first step. He would rape her, no condom, no pills. Just him and her. Get her pregnant to where she would have to squeal before he did.

"Yes," He thought smirking, "It might work…" He thought of how he had disguised his scent so that if there were any youkais or hanyous around, they wouldn't be able to track him. But his aura… was simply genius. He would leave it all the same. So that the new miko in his school would come and find him. So that he could whisper in her ear everything. She would blab. He knew she would. She would squeal just like Kiri did. Women, always squealed. He chuckled before he pulled down his blinds and sitting his chair in the darkness. Smirking, he softly began to talk to himself, plotting what he was going to do aloud. But so softly, not even his spawn, Kagura, could hear him.

-End-

Hehe. I like the ending. So Dark! XD And you get a glimpse of Naraku's plan. ;; I hope no one is mad at me for that whole page of Kiri and Sesshoumaru –sweatdrop.- It entertained me and made the chapter go by pretty quickly. ;;;


	5. Chapter 5

High School Drama by Getsurei

;;; Thanks for reviews! Hehe. Here's what I'm planning. This is chapter 5 of 24 –nod.- I have 5 weeks to write my whole story before school starts again. So I've decided to write 4 – 5 chapters a week. Then I have decided to make a Sequel. And there will still be some chapters with Yuna and Kiri, but mainly it would be focused on another character, OniYuri. But everyone will have to wait for about… about a year. Since school will start back up, I don't think I'll have time to write it. I'll mostly be trying not to flunk out of my History class. ( Worst Class. ) I can do other countries history but not my own. I proved it this past year when I nearly had an A+ in it. XD Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh yeah, don't worry, OniYuri will not end up in a relationship with ANY of the characters. I already have out what happens to her.

Disclaimer: Ameh own Kiri and Mika. Sue-Chan own Yuna. Let's to the ownage dance! Oompa! XD Yeah. It's 12 in the afternoon and I'm hungry. But the story must continue!

Chapter 5

Rin sighed as she saw Sesshoumaru walking toward the school. It was day 2 of Kiri's suspension and the school seemed to be quieter. But Rin was going to pull a stunt like Kiri's soon. But the question in her head was, was she fast enough? She had watched Kiri jump over teachers, dodge some fists a second before they hit her, and quickly escape the school before the teachers knew what happened! She was curious if she was strong enough. Many people would whisper about how Kiri had indented a locker the say of her suspension. She even punched a hole through one of the classroom doors.

She jumped lightly as Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared by her, "Hello Sesshoumaru." She said with a light smile on her face. Sesshoumaru leaned against a pillar in front of the school lightly glancing down the street he walked down earlier.

"Hello Rin." He said quietly. Rin looked up at him and blushed as he looked toward her. Quickly looking away she stared at her shoes.

"Does Sesshoumaru like Rin now?" She asked quietly. She heard a sigh and looked back up at Sesshoumaru as he was now staring back at the street.

"Rin, you are like my little sister…" He said quietly, "I don't want to see another Kiri. I can't stand to see another Kiri…"

Rin blinked some and frowned, "But Rin know you love Kiri…" She said quietly, "Rin thought that-"

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, "I may love Kiri, but Rin… Kiri and you are completely different. I don't want you to become like her. You have better things in your life. You don't need to be like her."

Rin stared up at Sesshoumaru, "Rin wants Sesshoumaru to like Rin…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I like you Rin… But not in the way you like me… I'm sorry…"

Rin sighed some, "Rin always knew you'd feel that about Rin…" She muttered, "Rin… Rin will move on. But can Rin at least… Have a kiss?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her before smiling, "Only one." He said leaning down to kiss Rin on the lips softly.

Rin smiled kissed him back before Sesshoumaru pulled back, "Rin is happy now." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "That's good. Now Rin, when are you going to go back to your old style?"

Rin looked down at the uncomfortable heavy baggy pants she had seen Kiri wear before, "Rin will be back in Rin's normal clothes tomorrow." Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up as the bell rang, letting the students go inside.

"Come on Rin, we need to get to class." He said quietly, removing the smile off his face. Rin nodded and followed Sesshoumaru into the school before turning into her homeroom.

-InuYasha-

Yawning, InuYasha leaned back in his chair as Sesshoumaru walked into the class, "Hey," He yawned. Sesshoumaru nodded a greeting before sitting beside him, "You seem a little happier…"

"Rin isn't mad at me anymore. She told me she's going to move on." He said lightly.

InuYasha smiled and shook his head, "What did you have to do?"

"I gave her a friendly kiss." Sesshoumaru said leaning back in his chair. He looked at InuYasha as he fell backward from surprise.

"Oh no! You didn't!" InuYasha barked standing up, "I told you not to hurt Kiri and you go off and kiss another girl!"

Sesshoumaru blinked up at him, "Sit down InuYasha. We'll talk about it later."

InuYasha growled and picked his chair up, sitting in it as the bell rang again, starting class, "I want you to explain it completely."

-Sango-

"I wonder why InuYasha had that look on his face yesterday…" Sango muttered as the period began. Kagome looked over at her.

"I don't know." She yawned and looked at the board as the teacher wrote on it. Thoughts filled in her head before she shot up again.

"Kagome?" Sango said confused at her sudden movements.

"Sango," She whispered so that no one around them could hear them, "If InuYasha is a... yeah… would Sesshoumaru be one too?"

Sango smiled some and shook her head, "They are half brothers. Sesshoumaru is the full thing. He doesn't need to hide his features since he's the real thing."

Kagome blinked some and nodded, "I wonder why I didn't notice it before… I should be able to tell if people are like them or not. I mean… I know you are human and I only knew InuYasha was half when I saw his eyes. Same goes for Kiri. But Sesshoumaru, his eyes might give it away… but he has no… aura to prove it…" She whispered, "His aura was nothing like the one in Kiri's house. That one… it just… it was pure evil… and that of not just a human's… but of a demon's as well…"

Sango blinked lightly before her eyes widened, "Wait… the aura… it sounds like…"

The door squeaked open, many students shuddering and growing silent as in stepped their principal, "Good morning Mrs. Kyuushi." He said smirking. Kagome's eyes widened as well remembering the aura.

"No way…" She muttered, "S-Sango, how long is it until next period?" She stuttered. She shuddered as Naraku's cold stare fixed upon her.

"Still an hour…" She mumbled, her eyes wide, "H-He's the one isn't he?"

Kagome nodded and stunned. She would know the aura anywhere. But something was bugging her. He left his aura there on purpose… but she had to confront him… Warn him. Tell him if he ever touched her new friend or anyone else again, she'd turn him in to the police. Not only for rape charges but for having sex with a minor.

-Kiri-

Panting, Kiri was lying on the floor bleeding. Her clothes were torn but she managed a smile. She kept Naraku from entering her again. She lifted a hand tiredly, rubbing her forehead as blood dripped onto her face. She opened her eyes to see small yet fast moving rivers of her own blood sliding down her arm. Dropping her arm back into the puddle of her blood, she clamped her eyes shut, tears threatening to spill. How long would she have to continue this? The only reason she never turned him in was because he would either kill her… or tell her friends everything.

But what if they figured it out? Kiri opened her eyes and looked at the ring on her hand, softly tugging it before giving up. She was calm though. She decided it was Sesshoumaru's job to get the ring off. But he wouldn't be coming back until after school… And what is Naraku planned on coming back as well? What excuse would she have to make? That Naraku brought her food and helped her clean her house like a good principal? She had heard Kagome talk about the evil aura that lingered in her house still… would that explain it?

Or would they figure out it was Naraku who had raped her and left her bleeding on the floor like she was now? She once again lifted her arm, but the one that wasn't pouring blood out, tracing the rips in her shirt, "I never liked this shirt much anyway…" she said weakly. She felt warm sticky goo on her chest and lifted her hand up to see more blood. Would she die like this? Unable to help herself? Blood just leaking out of every wound he gave her. Then, before he left, he would take something out of his pocket and throw it onto the ground. But is only masked his scent.

"Kiri!" Yuna cried catching the scent of blood. She ran into her house to see Kiri lying there suffering from the wounds Naraku had given her, "Come on… Mom was a miko…" She said softly placing a hand over one of Kiri's wounds. When she saw no pink light she panicked, "K-Kiri! Why isn't it healing?"

"N-Naraku… He made it so nothing can be healed around my house." She groaned.

"I'll you to mine!"

Kiri shook her head, "No… everyone here will see and smell my blood…" She muttered, "There are no humans here…"

"Kiri! You should tell your friends!"

"Tell them what!" She hissed before wincing, "I-I'm sorry… but I don't want them to hate me… not InuYasha… not Sesshoumaru… Not Miroku and Sango either…"

"How could they hate you! He's been threatening on killing you if you didn't say!" Yuna cried.

Kiri smiled weakly, tears brimming her eyes, "B-because…" She sniffled closing her eyes as tears leaked out of the sides of them, "True friends don't talk… no matter what…"

Yuna frowned seeing Kiri's tears and hearing her words, "Kiri… everyone will find out…"

Kiri sniffled loudly, "I don't want them too… I really don't!" She cried. Yuna sat there and grabbed onto Kiri's hand looking down at her.

"If everyone one of them hates you… I'll still be here for you," She said softly, "The question is, would you be here still?"

Kiri's eyes slowly opened looking at Yuna, "You know I've tried escaping…"

"So you would wouldn't you?" Yuna's bang drifted into her eyes, "You'd take the easy road out and die huh? You'd leave me here… Here… with Naraku…"

Kiri's eyes watered again and she began to sob, "Y-Yuna… I don't… I… I won't leave you with him okay?" She managed between sobs. Yuna looked up, light tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And I won't leave you with him either…" Yuna said softly smiling a bit.

-Miroku-

"No fucking way…" InuYasha said, eyes wide. Miroku's mouth hung open stunned as Kagome told them about the aura and how it matched Naraku's perfectly.

"I'm going to confront him first." Kagome said softly, "I'm a miko, I can keep him away."

"Kagome!" InuYasha barked, "He raped Kiri! You couldn't even lay a punch on her!"

Kagome shook her head, "I won't let him touch me!"

"I'm coming with you then!" Sango shouted. Kagome shook her head.

"Please guys, I want to do this on my own. No matter how stupid that sounds. I'll use my miko powers to keep him away… He won't touch me." Kagome said softly.

Everyone glanced at each other before sighing, "Fine then…" Miroku said softly, "But we'll be in the office talking to Kagura just in case."

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

"When are you going?" InuYasha asked looking at her.

Kagome thought for a bit, "Lunch." InuYasha nodded.

"That's good. We can all be there then." Sango said instead.

"Should we tell Sesshoumaru?" Miroku interjected.

Kagome looked at InuYasha who shook his head, "We'll tell him after we find out."

Everyone nodded before InuYasha saw Kouga walking over to them. He growled and Kagome looked to where he was staring at before blinking confused, "There he goes again…" she thought.

Sango and Miroku laughed to themselves knowing why InuYasha was acting in such a manner, "Wonder when she'll say it." Miroku muttered.

"Sit boy." Kagome said sternly causing InuYasha to collide with the ground like before. Kouga smirked and took Kagome's hand like before kissing it lightly as InuYasha laid there twitching.

"Good morning Kagome." He smiled.

"Good Morning." She smiled as well before frowning as InuYasha stood up, snarling at Kouga.

"I loath you." He growled pointing a finger at Kouga.

Kouga laughed and smirked, "Jealous InuYasha?"

InuYasha blushed, "Feh! No!"

Kagome sighed watching them as Sango and Miroku shook there heads waiting for their study hall to end.

-Naraku-

"Kagura, do you know if Kiri has a home phone or not?" Naraku asked. Kagura looked up at him and frowned.

"Why would you need it sir?" Kagura asked lightly confused.

Naraku shook his head, "Contact her parents."

"What a bunch of fucking bull shit," Kagura cursed narrowing her eyes, "What have you've been doing to her sir?"

Naraku smirked and snapped his fingers causing Kagura to grab where her heart was, "Now Kagura… What would make you think such a thing?"

Kagura choked on her breath as she felt her heart being squeezed, "B-Because S-Sir… K-Kiri doesn't h-have p-parents!" She managed to choke out. Naraku snapped his fingers again and Kagura breathed in deeply hand over the area still.

"So you know Kiri pretty well hm?"

Kagura frowned looking at him, "I can hear you threatening her sir."

"Really… How?" Naraku smirked.

Kagura glared at him, "You keep mentioning the subject of her and that cliff sir. I bet she doesn't know the truth does she?"

"What truth?" Naraku asked amused.

Kagura shot him a dirty look, "You hired Hiten to act like he was going to kill her. You told him to rape her and tie her up. Then you would show up and rescue her. Then threaten to kill her so you could get dirt on InuYasha, his friends, and Sesshoumaru."

Naraku smirked more, "Very good… how did you figure it out?"

Kagura lifted up a note, "You left this on your desk sir, Naraku reached for the note but Kagura pulled it away, "Shall I read it to you sir, or do you remember exactly what it says?"

Naraku frowned scowling, "If you tell anyone Kagura… I will kill you." He promised before standing up and walking into his office again. Slamming the door, he picked up his phone and dialed Kiri's cell phone number. He growled and slammed the phone hard down, when it didn't ring at all and her voice mail never came up, "Damn that little wench…" He cursed as he glared at the phone.

"If I leave now…" he thought, "Someone will figure me out…" He smirked a bit, "But now she is lying there bleeding on her floor… I know she doesn't want to draw attention… and I made sure Yuna's healing powers didn't work." He thought more sitting in his chair, "and it'll only be a few more hours until that Miko comes walking in here." Chuckling he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, rolling over the thought of his plans.

-Sesshoumaru-

Sighing, Sesshoumaru was stuck in History. He rolled his pencil around on his desk before looking around to see a couple of girls staring at him. Blinking, he sighed and looked back at his desk, "I wonder if they know about Kiri…" he thought before a note fell on his desk. He grumbled under his breath and opened it reading it.

Dear Sesshoumaru,

Rumors have it that you and Kiri are together. I know you wouldn't date that half demon. She's not pretty or smart. She certainly isn't as dark as I am either. So maybe, you and I should date since it's obvious you aren't dating Kiri.

Love,

Ayame Urufu.

Sesshoumaru growled and crumbled the paper up and throwing it into the trash can. He blinked some and remembering reading 'half demon'. "How would she know that?" He thought before tearing a piece of notebook paper out of his binder quickly writing her asking her about it.

When he received the note back, he growled again.

Sesshoumaru,

So you are dating her! Ugh. Everyone knows about Kiri being a half demon. And that whore is filthy trash. There were some rumors about her sleeping around with the principal.

Ayame

Sesshoumaru read over the last sentence and shot up out of his seat, "Sesshoumaru Tashio!" The teacher cried. Sesshoumaru ignored her and took off running out of the class room.

"Naraku!" He thought running toward his half brother's study hall. As he ran, he shredded the note. The bell rung before he could get there and a bunch of students walk past him knocking most of the note on the ground. But he continued heading toward the study hall.

Upon reaching the class finally he called out for his brother, "InuYasha! I think I know who has been raping Kiri!"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Sesshoumaru, "We think we know too…" InuYasha said quietly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes feeling betrayed that his brother didn't tell him, "Who?"

"Naraku." InuYasha stumbled backward as he received a punch in the jaw from his brother.

"You didn't tell me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"We were going to!" Kagome cried running in front of InuYasha, "We just want to make sure our guess was correct!"

Sesshoumaru growled louder and turned stalking off in the direction of Naraku's office, "Wait! Sesshoumaru!" Sango yelled. InuYasha held his jaw growling as well and tackled his brother.

"Fuck you InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he laid on the ground from the tackle.

"Listen up you ass!" InuYasha yelled, "Kagome has decided she would go in and talk to Naraku alone. We all don't think it's a good idea but we are letting her do it! We will be outside the office just in case and everything! Just let Kagome talk to him! Knowing you, you'll rush into things and attempt killing him!"

"I won't just attempt InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes turning red, "I will kill him!"

InuYasha growled, "I'm not going to stop you but only when we find out if it's true!" He stood up and glared at his brother, "Don't think, you are the only one who cares about her!"

Sesshoumaru sat there and looked to the side, his eyes returning to a golden color, "Fine…" He muttered.

Everyone sighed and Sesshoumaru stood up before the tardy bell rung. Most of them followed each other to their classes while some hurried off alone, trying to think of an excuse.

-End-

My chapters are getting shorter. Ah well. Hope you guys liked this chapter… ;;; I'm being pushed to write more. XD Sue-chan keeps going, "Write! Write! Write!" XD! So I keep writing. Heh. I guess, It'll be done before the 5 weeks are up so that's the good thing. Anyway, REVIEW! Mwuhahahaha! And the next chapter… Is heart breaking… I think… I haven't written it yet 3. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

High School Drama By Getsurei

Do do do… I'm thinking of what to write for this chapter. Hehe. Anyway… I think I know now… Mwuhahaha… Hehe. Anyway Part 6 of 24.

Disclaimer: Eh… You all know right? I own no except Kiri and Mika ( Even though Mika doesn't appear often ) and Sue-chan owns Yuna. 3 Go Rumiko! Whoo! XD

Chapter 6

Ayame leaned against a wall in the girl's bathroom, "Heh. The boy turned me down…"

"No way!" A younger girl cried.

Ayame was only 14 years old. She started school a little… too early. When she was younger, she was put under an engagement to Kouga Ookami. She did, or still does, have a crush on him, but it's obvious that he doesn't return the feeling. She is called one of the darkest students in her class seeming to be one of the few who have actually killed a person. She claims she meant to do it, but really, it was pure accident. She wore tight black clothing thinking it made it seem older, but most guys think it makes her look immature. She was only 5'3" and was a little too thin for some guys taste.

"Yeah… seems like the rumors are true…"

The girl's mouth dropped, "B-But Ayame! You are a youkai! Kiri is a hanyou!"

Ayame shrugged, "Seems he likes that trash…" She muttered.

"Who are you calling trash?" Sango asked walking into the bathroom.

Ayame raised an eyebrow, "You little friend."

Sango laughed, "My 'little' friend is 3 inches taller than you, and 2 years older than you. She could kick your sorry little skinny ass."

Ayame glared and turned, "Hmph!" Sango smirked seeing her stomp out of the bath room. Kagome walked in soon afterward and pointing toward the door.

"That was Ayame?"

Sango nodded, "Take it you knew her?" Kagome nodded and laughed lightly.

"She lost a lot of weight…"

"Really now?" Sango surprised. Kagome nodded and walked over to the sink.

"Lunch is coming up…" She muttered staring at the sink. Sango sighed some and nodded.

"Yeah… This is the last period before lunch…" Sango said lightly.

"I wonder if InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are getting along in their Advanced Swordsmanship Class…"

-Sesshoumaru-

"So you just kissed Rin!" InuYasha asked as him and Sesshoumaru once again clashed swords.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "She just asked me for one kiss."

"Yeah and how do you think Kiri will react to that?"

Sesshoumaru swung at Inuyasha, "She said she's moving on! She just wanted a kiss!"

InuYasha growled and swung his sword, "If we weren't in school… I'd use my technique on you!"

"Shut up InuYasha…" Sesshoumaru muttered and block InuYasha's attacks.

InuYasha growled, "You're going to have to tell Kiri."

Sesshoumaru sighed some, "I know…"

InuYasha shook his head, "How has your arm been doing?"

"Since you cut it off!" Sesshoumaru shot.

"It's back on isn't it!" InuYasha countered.

"It feels better…" Sesshoumaru muttered before roughly knocking InuYasha's sword out of his hand. He sheathed his own and stared at InuYasha. The Teacher quickly walked over applauding again.

"You two are getting much better!" She chimed before the two bowed politely, "I'll give you both a free period tomorrow. You can even leave the school if you want! That would be an hour and 30 minutes including lunch!"

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru traded looks before they bowed again, "Thank you." They chimed in unison.

The both headed off into their locker rooms to change back into their normal clothing.

-Yuna-

Yuna pulled on one of her hoodies she left at Kiri's house, "I'm going to go to your school and find one of your friends…" She said quietly to Kiri who was now lying on her bed.

"Y-Yuna… Don't tell… Don't tell Sesshoumaru…" She said softly. She closed her eyes tightly.

Yuna raised an eyebrow as she watched Kiri who was still bleeding but slower, "Why not!"

Kiri opened her eyes looking at the ceiling, "I don't want him to be angry…"

Yuna frowned some before standing up, "Who should I find?"

"Either Sango or Kagome…" She said quietly. Yuna stared at her before nodding.

"Alright…" She said before walking out of her house, pulling her keys out of her pocket, "I'm going to lock your door… I have your house key."

"Okay…" Kiri said softly closing her eyes again.

Yuna stared at her a little worried before closing the door and locking it. She quickly ran into her car, starting it up. She quickly shifted it into gear and drove off quickly to the school. She pulled into a parking spot and turned her car off quickly running into the school. She looked around before seeing Sango.

"Sango!" She cried. Sango looked up confused as did Kagome who was leaving the bathroom with her.

"Yuna?" Kagome said surprised.

Yuna stopped in front of them, "Its Kiri! One of you have to come with me and help her!"

Sango and Kagome traded worried glances, "What happened to her?" Sango asked.

"She badly wounded!" Sango's face paled.

"K-Kagome, you go to Naraku's office and talk and I'll go check on Kiri!"

"But I can heal her!" Kagome cried.

Yuna shook her head, "No. I couldn't even heal her… My mom, she was a miko as well… My healing powers didn't work."

Sango looked at Kagome, "Like I said, You go to the office, I'll go help Kiri!"

Kagome frowned, "I have to tell InuYasha and Sesshoumaru…"

"No!" Yuna cried. She frowned some shaking her head, "Kiri doesn't want them to know…"

"B-But why!" Kagome said surprised. Yuna stared at her knowing she knew why. Kagome frowned before nodding, "Alright…"

"Come on!" Yuna cried and ran with Sango back to her car. Both jumping into the car quickly before Yuna put her car back into gear zooming off back toward Kiri's house. Upon arrival, Yuna shut her car off removing her keys and ran to her front door unlocking it.

"Kiri!" Sango cried running over to Kiri who was now sleeping. She examined Kiri's wounds and noticed the tearing in her shirt, "S-She wasn't… was she?"

Yuna shook her head, "No. Kiri told me that she stopped him again… but he left some major wounds…"

"We need to get her to a hospital…" Sango said lightly.

"She won't let me take her out of the house…" Yuna sighed standing in the door way.

Sango frowned, "Where is her cell phone?" Yuna looked around before pointing to it. Sango nodded and grabbed it before turning it on. She raised an eyebrow seeing Kiri had 7 missed calls but no messages. Pressing the center button, her eyes widened as the name Naraku showed on her phone, "W-What!" She flipped through her recent calls to see the last 3 calls read Naraku.

She looked at Kiri confused, "What is it?" Yuna asked seeing the confusion on Sango's face.

"N-Nothing…" She stuttered before pressing 9-1-1. Holding the phone to her ear, she told them about the situation and hung up hearing them say they would be right over immediately. Staring at the phone, Sango bit her lower lip. If Kiri was being raped by Naraku… why did she call him?

Yuna looked at her, "What did they say?"

"Hmm? Oh, They'll be over in a few minutes…" She said softly, "Why… is Kiri calling Naraku?"

Yuna's face paled, "I-I can't tell you… I won't tell you…"

"Tell me Yuna…" Sango said looking up at her.

Yuna looked away, "Kiri is afraid to die…" Sango stared at her.

"And?" Sango said lightly, "What does that have to do with Naraku?"

"He threatened to kill her…" Yuna muttered, "But he told her he wouldn't if she told him something…"

Sango frowned looking at her, "What did she have to tell him!"

"She didn't want too… she cried every time she did… but she told Naraku… almost everything about InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and You…" Yuna sighed.

"What!" Sango said sitting up. She looked at Kiri, "She didn't! She wouldn't!"

"She's afraid to die!" Yuna cried, "He threatened her everyday! I watched Naraku come over… He would leave and I went over to Kiri's house to see her crying and bruised…"

"So… Naraku… He is the one who raped Kiri!" Sango asked surprised. Yuna nodded looking away, "Wait… did she only date InuYasha…"

"No!" Yuna cried looking at her quickly, "She liked InuYasha! But I have to say… Half of the reason she did date him… was because of that…"

"What about Sesshoumaru!"

Kiri moved slightly as sirens were heard in the distance, "W-What's going on?" Kiri groaned. Sango ran to the front door opening the front door thinking of what Yuna had told her.

"We called an ambulance…." Yuna said softly, "K-Kiri… I… I told Sango about Naraku…"

"W-What!" Kiri cried sitting up. Letting out a yelp of pain, she fell back onto her bed.

"I'm Sorry Kiri…" Yuna said softly before a medic ran in the back with a stretcher and lifted Kiri on it. Kiri closed her eyes before she opened them seeing Sango not looking at her.

"S-Sango!" Kiri called. Sango looked up at her with a hurt look on her face.

"Y-You told him about me? EVERYTHING, About me!" Sango asked still confused.

Kiri's eyes flooded with tears as she was lifted into the ambulance, "I-I'm sorry…" She said lightly before the doors closed and the ambulance pulled away after Yuna climbed into the ambulance with her.

-Kagome-

"No…" Kagome said standing in Naraku's office as he told her about Kiri's spying, "She loves them…"

Naraku chuckled, "No… she is just doing what I told her to."

Kagome glared at him, "Why?"

Naraku smirked some sitting in his chair, "Because… She is a half demon… and InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are my enemies…"

"Why are they your enemies?" Kagome asked sternly.

"They are misbehaved students… And, they are demons…" Naraku smirked.

"Did Kiri tell you that!" Kagome asked.

"Do you think she would?"

"No," Kagome said watching him, "But I also don't believe she told you anything…"

Naraku laughed, "Don't worry… She didn't tell me. She always claimed he was human. Him and Sesshoumaru." Naraku sighed, "I knew she was lying… so I beat her warning her to tell me the truth…"

Kagome frowned, "Is that why you raped her too?"

Naraku laughed, "No… The raping is because I wanted her… Her power… Her blood…" He licked his lips smirking.

Kagome looked away disgusted, "You are a sick man…"

Naraku smirked more laughing, "Are you afraid I'll want you next?"

Kagome looked at him quickly, "No."

"You know well then… I'm only after the demons… Not Mikos.." Naraku smirked continuously.

"Is Kiri the only one?"

"No. There was one before her. And one before that." He laughed, "But Kiri is the first one that I wanted for the lust, blood, and power… the other two… well… There were just for fun."

"You disgust me." Kagome spat. Naraku smirked more.

"Are you going to tell InuYasha and Sesshoumaru about Kiri's betrayal?"

Kagome frowned, "You want me to don't you?"

Naraku laughed, "Of course…"

"I'm not telling them."

"If you don't, Kiri will die because of you. I've left serious wounds on her…"

"Sango and Yuna are helping her."

Naraku smirked, "So Sango knows now…"

"What!"

"This is my plan Kagome… If you don't tell them, Sango will."

"She wouldn't tell!"

Naraku smirked, "Did you know that Sesshoumaru's soft spot is his left arm? Or that InuYasha is allergic to chocolate? How about that Sango is in love with Miroku and lost her virginity to a child hood friend? How about that Miroku would die to protect those he loves? Or that InuYasha's one desire is to become a youkai? There are many things that I know about them. Or how about, that I was the one who told Kiri to date InuYasha or get closer to Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome frowned, "No… you… you wouldn't tell them that would you!"

"I want them to suffer…"

Kagome slammed a hand down, "Don't!"

"How do you think they'll react when I tell them that you knew but didn't tell them?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. She sighed and turning leaving the office.

Naraku smirked, "You better tell them."

Kagome shot him a dirty look before slamming the door closed. She looked at InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, "So?" InuYasha asked irritated.

"InuYasha…" She said sadly.

"What?" InuYasha asked worried.

"Kiri… she…"

"It was Naraku…" Sesshoumaru muttered his eyes closed, "… I heard everything…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said sadly as well. She saw him open his eyes.

"Maybe she deserved it then." He muttered walking off.

Kagome watched after him as InuYasha looked confused, "How could he say that…"

"InuYasha… Kiri, she told Naraku dirt about you…"

"What?" InuYasha said confused.

Kagome sighed, "She told him your weaknesses…" She muttered

InuYasha blinked, "What else…" He asked quietly.

"He told her to date you so she could get more information on you… then get closer to Sesshoumaru…"

InuYasha's face grew serious and he looked at the office, "But… she… We… I… they…"

Kagome frowned, "She didn't tell him though… about your blood… She took the beatings…" Her eyes widened, "InuYasha.. it's Kiri… she's been seriously wounded! She didn't want you two to know!"

InuYasha stared at the office, "Why did she tell him…"

"It doesn't matter now! Kiri's could probably die from these wounds if a miko can't heal her!"

InuYasha snapped out of his trance, fear running through him, "I'm going to tell Sesshoumaru… he might be mad… but…"

"His heart is breaking…" Kagome whispered. They rushed out of the office, "Do you think he'll come?"

"Never know until…" He started before they caught up, "Sesshoumaru! Wait!"

"Are you going to tell me not to be mad at Kiri?" Sesshoumaru shot.

InuYasha frowned, "There is probably a reason!" Kagome cried, "That doesn't matter right now! You heard what he said didn't you?"

"Kiri is injured…"

"Healing powers don't work on her wounds! Naraku did something to them!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and sighed, "I'll come… and we can ask her about why she told him our weaknesses…"

Kagome nodded before Sango walked into school sadly, "She betrayed my trust…"

Everyone looked at her, "Sango…"

"She told HIM the things I told her not to tell anyone!" Sango cried, "He used Kiri to get dirt on us all!"

"How are her wounds?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sango hollered.

"Sango, we know…" Kagome said softly, "We want to know why she told him…"

"He was going to kill her." Sango muttered.

InuYasha looked at her, "What?"

"He was going to kill her… I didn't hear the whole story…"

"I… I'm going to see Kiri." Sesshoumaru muttered running out of the school.

"Sango… are you angry at Kiri?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! She told HIM everything!"

"It was either that or die!" InuYasha barked.

"Friends choose death over squealing!" Sango snapped, "I thought Kiri was strong! But she's pathetic! She's afraid to die!"

InuYasha and Kagome stared at Sango, "You aren't mad at her are you?"

Sango looked down, "He was going to kill her…" Sango sniffled, "She would of died… I… I can't blame her for telling because I would of done the same… And she got those wounds because she wouldn't tell him… She wouldn't tell him what he wanted! Like InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's blood… She would rather die than tell him that! And I can't say I would do the same!"

"Sango…" Kagome said softly.

InuYasha stared at them, "Let's go talk to her… Tell her that we know and we aren't mad at her…" Kagome nodded and Sango wiped her eyes.

"Yeah… I agree…" Sango said nodding before they ran out of the school hoping to catch Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU!" InuYasha yelled seeing him driving off. Sesshoumaru stepped on the brake stopping letting the other three to get in the car.

"I don't think Miroku knows…" Sango muttered, "Didn't he go home sick?"

Kagome nodded and pulled out her cell phone, "What's his number?"

"Let me have the phone." Sango said softly grabbing it and dialing the number to Miroku's house as Sesshoumaru stepped on the gas driving to the hospital.

-End-

Eh. I found the whole "-Gasp- She told my secrets!" thing to be eh. Bad. So I'm making Naraku do something else. And… I might break up Sesshoumaru and Kiri like I was planning… maybe for like… 4 chapters… Who knows… \


	7. Chapter 7

High School Dram by Getsurei

- sweat drop. – Well… Kiri and Sesshoumaru might break up like some people wanted. And Rachel was yelling at me in the yard. XD Then I told her the rest of the story and she jumped on me going, "YAY!" XD It was funny… then we started talking about her next door neighbors… and there are twins… and she said they are really cute… I want to meet them. XD! Anyway, on with the story. PART 7 OF 24!

Disclaimer: Ameh Own Kiri. Sue-Chan own Yuna. Rumiko own InuYasha group including Sesshoumaru. TT Nooooooooo.

Chapter 7

"They aren't mad at her huh?" Naraku said aloud sitting in his office. He frowned. Yuna had messed up his plan. She told Sango the reason why Kiri had spilled their secrets. He had threatened to kill her if she didn't tell him, "Oh well…" He muttered staring at his desk, "She's dying right now…" He smirked.

He looked out his window on the upper level of their school. He laughed lightly picturing Kiri lying dead in the hospital bed. But something nagged him in the back of his mind. The woman he bought the poison he had injected into Kiri's body had one antidote. But the woman never told him. Pressing a button, he paged Kagura, "Kagura, I need the number of a Tsubaki."

"Yes Naraku…"

"Kagura…" Naraku said with a smirk.

"Sir." Kagura said disgusted.

"Very good." Naraku said waiting for the number.

- Kiri –

Lying in a hospital bed, Kiri was having trouble breathing. The doctors where stunned that they couldn't diagnose the problem. If Kiri showed no progress, they were sure Kiri would die, "Everyone move!" They heard a male yell.

"We are bringing a Miko to see the girl!" A female hollered as they rushed to Kiri.

Everyone moved out of the way as InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru ran to the bedside. Sesshoumaru stopped short staring at her, "Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha said slightly confused. He could sense how Sesshoumaru felt betrayed and used. He walked over to him, "We can wait outside… Kagome will figure out something…"

Sesshoumaru nodded some and they turned walking out of the room. Sango looked at Kagome who was looking at Kiri, examining the wounded areas, "Oh no…" She muttered.

"What is it?" Sango asked alarmed. Kagome pointed to an area on Kiri's neck.

"Someone injected a serum… maybe…a … a poison." She muttered. Placing a hand over the mark, a pink light flooded before turning black causing Kagome to withdraw her hands.

Sango's eyes widened, "Kagome…"

"This is a poison made by a black miko… there is only one poison that can successfully poison a person, or hanyou by injection," Kagome said looking up, "There is only one cure. And at Kiri's age… it'll be tougher to find…"

"W-Why?" Sango asked biting her lower lip worried.

"Because the only cure is being kissed by someone who they truly love…" Kagome said looking at Sango.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

Kagome frowned, "Naraku told me that he made Kiri become closer to Sesshoumaru…"

Sango smiled some, "Trust me… Kiri does love him… She always talked about him for years…"

Kagome looked at Sango before smiling some, "Get InuYasha to bring him in…"

Sango nodded and walked out quickly while Kagome looked at Kiri, "Kiri… You have to wake up for a few minutes Okay?" Kiri groaned raggedly breathing, "Come on Kiri…"

Her eyes opened slowly, "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I hurt them… they hate me don't they?"

"Kiri, they don't hate you… But… Sesshoumaru… he…"

Kiri closed her she rubbed her forehead frowning, using her arm that didn't have an IV in it, "I… I don't know why I did it…"

"You were afraid…" Sesshoumaru muttered walking back into the room, "So you thought you had protection from someone who just caused more pain…"

Kiri looked up at him, "Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her quietly. Kagome looked between the two, "You two have to uh…"

"I know," Sesshoumaru said softly. Kiri frowned some looking away, "Can you leave us alone… for a bit?"

Kagome blinked some before nodded and walked out of the room with the other medics. Sesshoumaru looked at Kiri as she wiped her eyes with her free hand, "Kiri… do you love me?" He asked lightly, "You weren't just… with me because of Naraku…"

Kiri looked quickly at him, a little paler than before frowning, "Sesshoumaru, I cared deeply about you before all of this happened!"

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of her bed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were never there…" Kiri whispered, "I wanted to tell you… but you met other girls and started dating Mika…"

Sesshoumaru leaned over her, "Kiri…" He said softly before kissing her deeply. A black glow turning pink as it came out of the mark on Kiri's neck. Color slightly came back to her face as her and Sesshoumaru continue to kiss. Sesshoumaru lightly pulled away, "I'm sorry Kiri… but I think… I think we should break up…"

Kiri frowned some and looked to the side, "I thought you'd say that…"

"I know it's only been a day… but… you could have told me about Naraku…"

"He would of-"

"Killed you? I could have protected you…" Sesshoumaru said softly, "I could have kept you safe…"

"But you don't know the story Sesshoumaru…" Kiri said lightly, "I know I should have told you… but I was afraid…"

"Don't you trust me!" Sesshoumaru asked a little hurt.

"Of course I do!" Kiri said sitting up, "But after… after Hiten…"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Don't let him ruin your life like it has already."

Kiri frowned more staring at him, "Sesshoumaru… please…"

"How long has he threatened you?" Kiri stayed quiet, "Tell me Kiri…"

"He started almost a year ago…"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "You could have told us… when it first happened…" He muttered and stood up, "I'm sorry Kiri, but it's over…" He muttered walking out of the room.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Around this time yesterday, she was pinned against the island in her kitchen. Kagome walked back into the room seeing Kiri already looking healthier, "How did it go?"

Kiri stayed quiet for a little while before opening her mouth, "Do you like InuYasha?" She asked quietly. Kagome blushed lightly.

"W-What?"

"Do you like InuYasha?" She asked looking at her.

"A little…" She said lightly. Kiri nodded.

"Thought so…" She muttered before looking at the ring at her hand, "Always be honest with him… no matter what…"

- InuYasha –

"What happened?"

"We broke up…"

"Over Rin?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"I… never told her about Rin." Sesshoumaru muttered sitting in a chair.

"What!" InuYasha gaped.

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, "Shut up…"

Sango looked at InuYasha confused, "Rin?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru over there kissed her this morning." Sango's eyes widened.

"Look, she just asked for one kiss so that she could move on!" Sesshoumaru growled. Sango shook her head.

"You still kissed a girl who likes you."

InuYasha yawned some looking up at the ceiling, "You know… I heard Kagura and Rin talking… She's trying to set her up with Kohaku…"

Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow, "Sango's little brother? How does Kagura know her?"

"… She's my aunt…"

"What!" InuYasha and Sesshoumaru chimed in together, "So that makes Naraku…"

"Shut up…" Sango muttered, "I don't take pride in being related to him…"

Everyone looked toward Kiri's room as she opened the door walking out. She was wearing a gown, but bandages were still viewable. A square bandage placed almost directly above her left eye. Looked down, she walked toward them, Kagome helping her walk. Sango ran up hugging her tightly causing Kiri to grind her teeth wincing.

"Sango," Kagome sweat dropped, "She's still injured…"

"Oh yeah!" Sango said letting go of Kiri. Kiri laughed lightly and let out the breath she was holding. InuYasha walked over and messed up her hair.

Kiri raised and eye brow and crossed her arms, "What was that about?"

"Well Kiddo…" InuYasha smirked. He received a punch in the arm that was weaker than Kiri's other punches but still stung, "I'm messing around!" He laughed rubbing his arm, "How long are you going to be here?"

"A day or two…" Kiri muttered.

"Some of the doctors just want to watch over her until they are positive she's fine." Kagome said nodding. She looked at Sesshoumaru who sat there staring at the ceiling still.

A nurse came into the hallway and froze seeing Kiri, "What are you doing out of bed!" She cried walking over to them. Sesshoumaru looked at the nurse and raised an eyebrow, "Your visitors come to you, not the other way around!"

Kiri stared at the nurse and moved behind Kagome, "I'm with a miko…"

"I don't care who you are with! Get back into bed!" The nurse cried and picked her up carrying her back into her room.

"N-No! I can walk! Put me down or I'll… I'll do something!" She cried. InuYasha started laughing and Sesshoumaru looked back at the ceiling smirking, "InuYasha! When I get out of here I'm going to kick your as-" The door closed behind the nurse and Kiri.

"Well… it won't be boring in the Hospital…" InuYasha chuckled. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Come on… We can visit Kiri later…" Kagome said lightly. She glanced at a clock, "We might as well just head home. Classes are almost over…"

Everyone glanced at the clocks and nodded, "Yeah…" InuYasha, Sango, and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who raised another eyebrow.

"You drove us here." Sango said and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Fine, hurry up and I'll take you back to school to get your stuff… I need to pick up Tokijin anyway…"

"What about your History home work?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Finished it." He muttered and stood up. Following him to his car, they picked their stuff up from school and went home for the day.

- Naraku –

Frowning he slammed his phone down and placed his fingers back over his top lip, "Someone she truly loves?" He thought. He frowned thinking about Sesshoumaru, "I might have told her to get closer to Sesshoumaru… but I knew she already liked him!"

"My plan is failing…" He muttered, "She isn't dead… her friends don't hate her… What am I going to do!"

He spun his chair thinking, "Most likely, one of them will report me… I'm going to have to run… but I need to take care of Kiri first…" A thought stirred in his head as a smirk appeared on his face, "That might work…" he said aloud turning back in front of his desk, "This might go well after all…"

- Yuna –

"I'm stuck cleaning her house…" She muttered as she pulled the bloody sheets off of Kiri's bed. It was the next day and Kiri was still in the hospital. Yuna took out a trash bag and threw the bloodied sheets into it. She picked up Kiri's cell phone and looked through the numbers in it. She jumped and dropped the cell phone on Kiri's bed as it rang. She set down the trash bag and picked the cell phone back up, "What! Naraku!" She said surprised.

She pressed the talk button and put it against her ear, "Yuna." Naraku said lightly. Shivers ran down Yuna's spine.

"How did you…"

"Kiri is in the hospital." Naraku muttered.

"Then why did you call?" Yuna growled, "You are the one who put her there!"

Naraku laughed on the other side of the phone, "You are late for school, He chuckled, "You're parents just transferred you."

Yuna frowned, "Then why didn't you call them?"

She heard Naraku chuckle again, "Yuna… I can predict every move you'll make…" Yuna clenched a fist growled, "Like right now… Clenching your fist while you do not believe what I'm telling you…"

Yuna paled and looked around, "You are around here aren't you?"

"How did you guess?" He laughed.

Yuna moved to see out of the front window, "Because you always come over to Kiri's house around this time… She told me." She saw Naraku leaning against his car out front.

"Hm. Are you going to come to school today Yuna?" Naraku smirked.

"I'll come AFTER you leave," She growled. She walked to the front door and locked it. "So leave."

"When you get to school, come to the office and tell Kagura. She'll give you your schedule." With that, he got back into his car and drove back to the school. Yuna frowned and put Kiri's phone on her counter. She shook her head putting more of her clothes into her bag before placing the bag by the front door. She walked out of the door, locking it before walking to her house and climbing into her own car driving off toward the school.

She walked into the main office and looked around, "Uh… Are you Kagura?" She asked seeing the girl in the office. Kagura looked up and blinked some.

"You must be Yuna," Kagura muttered. Yuna nodded lightly before the girl threw her her schedule, "You've been in this school once before right? Yesterday."

Yuna blinked some, "Yeah… how do you…" Kagura pointed out her window.

"We see everything up here," Kagura said yawning bored, "You know where your classes are right?"

Yuna looked at her schedule before closing her eyes thinking of all the rooms she saw. Only two were familiar, "I can find them…" She said opening her eyes. Kagura nodded.

"Good, because I don't like baby-sitting teenagers," Kagura muttered, "I just talk to them for a while."

Yuna smiled some before she nodded, "Thank you." She said quietly before looking back at her schedule, "Room 245…" She thought looking around. Seeing the room she quickly noted reading it on Kiri's schedule a few days earlier. But she came here before lunch. It was her 4th period class out of 6. Knocking on the door lightly, she waited as the teacher opened it, "Uh… Hello… I'm Yuna… I just transferred here…"

The teacher nodded and let her in the class. Spotting Kagome and an empty chair next to her, she made her way up to her, "Y-Yuna!" Kagome said surprised.

"I told you my parents were going to transfer me…" She whispered as she stared at the front of the room. She awkwardly looked around the room as many guys stared at the two. She sighed some and looked at Kagome.

"Have you seen Naraku?" Kagome asked a little worried.

Yuna frowned, "He saw me at Kiri's house… Why?"

Kagome frowned as well, "Turns out… Naraku is only interested in anyone with some type of Demon Blood."

Yuna growled lightly, "That's pathetic." Kagome nodded.

"Turns out, he's a hanyou as well…"

Yuna nodded, "His scent gave it away." She said lowly.

"We are going to have to get someone to spy on Naraku while he is here. We can't get any proof at all to charge him. We don't have cameras, evidence. Nothing. Only his aura… but it's probably faded away by now. And Kiri told us about him using a condom so there would be no semen in her…"

Yuna frowned, "I just cleaned the house too… or at least anything that was bloody. And it seems that there was only Kiri's blood everywhere. I found no traces that he was cut. He doesn't have any cuts on him either… which I find remarkable… Wait… his upper arm was bandaged… I remember…"

"Kiri is in that Advanced Swordsman Class right?" Kagome asked.

Yuna thought for a bit, "Yeah. That was how she met Sesshoumaru and InuYasha."

"Where would her sword be?"

Yuna shook her head, "I didn't see it in her house. But I know she wouldn't leave it here… The Jigoku here either."

"Jigoku?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

"The name of her sword… It means Hell," Yuna said softly, "Her mother made it for her. Or at least hired someone too."

Kagome nodded. She thought for a bit, "Is there anyway to get into Naraku's office while he isn't there? Like… get past Kagura or Kanna…"

"Kanna?" Yuna said blinking.

"His other 'spawn'. No one ever notices her… but I've seen her watching us every since Kiri was suspended…" Kagome muttered, "She has no aura… No scent… no one can pick her up. But we can see her from the corner of our eyes." She whispered.

Yuna looked around, "She isn't here?"

"No… she only watched us in the hallways now. If she were in a class room, everyone would notice her… but while people scramble around, she can remain out of site."

Yuna frowned some, "If she is watching you guys, I can get into the office and look around."

"What about Kagura?" Kagome asked as she opened her book.

"She seems nice enough," Yuna said leaning back in her chair since she had no book, "I think she despises Naraku anyway."

Kagome nodded, "But Naraku can control her… he does something to her… I walked by earlier and she was where her heart was as Naraku stood smirking."

"When you say "Spawn", what do you mean… is she really his daughter?"

Kagome shrugged, "We can't tell. She doesn't have the same aura… but she has the same scent."

Yuna nodded, "I caught the similarities in the scents…"

"Yes… but back on subject… Since Kiri is safe in a hospital, we are just looking for evidence. Something that we could get Naraku locked up in jail for. And this gash on his arm, let's say Kiri took Jigoku home with her, he attacked her, she slashed him. Her sword probably hasn't been stained by blood before. Therefore, there would be a stain."

Yuna smirked some, "So if we find the sword…"

"Naraku's blood would most likely be on it." Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry," Yuna smirked more, "I'll find it."

- InuYasha –

Clashing swords with Sesshoumaru once again, 4 periods passed with no problem. Knowing Kiri was safe, the day seemed to go faster. But there was nothing to talk about with Sesshoumaru now. So their silent battle continued on before Sesshoumaru countered one of InuYasha's attacks and with a rough strike, knocked the sword out of his hands, "You're getting worse."

InuYasha growled and jumped back grabbed Tetsusaiga, "Shut up."

Sesshoumaru's cold mask had been on every since the day before at the hospital. InuYasha frowned some, "What's wrong InuYasha?"

InuYasha shrugged some. Thinking some he sheathed his sword, "Do you think I should ask out Kagome yet?"

Sesshoumaru blinked some, "I don't care."

InuYasha frowned, "It's just a simple yes or no!"

"Did you tell her how you felt?" Sesshoumaru asked blinking.

"Well… No." InuYasha blushed some.

"Then no." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"W-Why not!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Because… if she doesn't know… and she might think… you were never there…"

InuYasha stared at Sesshoumaru, "He's thinking about Kiri…" He thought before looking at his sheath, "I'm going to tell Kagome," He said, "And soon."

- End –

Heh. There. Next chapter I'll have Miroku in the next chapter. And there Sue-chan! I updated --. Anyway, I drew a picture of my dearest Kiri Hisaki My link doesn't want to work… so if you go to http/ and search for the kumorinaitoten album, it should be one of the first pictures.


	8. Chapter 8

High School Drama by Getsurei

Hehe… My nails are long again. D Do do do. XD I keep getting Reviews that are telling me to die. –shrug.- I don't really care. Because one day I will Oo. Everyone will. Anyway. –cough.- It's only Chapter 8 of 24… so it's Day 4 of her suspension? Right? –thinks.- No… Still day 3… -checked.- XD Anyway… -- 24 seems so far away. Nooo. Lol. Soo… enjoy the story and keep reviewing! –Thumbs up.-

Disclaimer: We all know what I'm going to say… soo… Kiri, Mika… MINE! –cough.- Yuna is Sue's and the others are Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 8

Kiri sat in her hospital bed with a roll in her mouth. Taking a bite, she removed it before swallowing the piece, "Can I go home yet?" She sighed bored, "My wounds have probably healed and I feel great." Staring at her roll she took another bite and looked up at her doctor.

Her doctor was looking at her clipboard, "Ms. Hisaki… when was the last time you've had sex?"

Kiri's face paled as she stopped chewing her food. She swallowed, "A… A few days ago…"

"Did you use protection?" Her doctor asked continuing to look at her clipboard.

Kiri frowned some, "I… I think so…"

"You think so?" Her doctor asked looking at her, "What do you mean?"

Kiri frowned some shaking her head, "I can't remember…"

"Ms. Hisaki… there might be a chance you are pregnant." Her doctor stated.

"N-No!" Kiri's eyes widened.

"When was the first time you had sex?"

"About a year ago," She said, "What do you mean there is a chance I might be pregnant?"

Her doctor frowned, "Have you been having sex continuously?"

Kiri nodded, "Yes… but… no, I can't be pregnant…"

"If you didn't use protection, then it is likely you may be pregnant or have an STD. You have no symptoms of having one but we might have to test you…"

"I… I can't be pregnant."

"You should of thought of that before having sex unprotected Ms. Hisaki."

"I never wanted too! It's not my fault!" She snapped. She bit into her roll looking away as the doctor looked stunned at her.

"Ms. Hisaki… are you saying you were raped?" Kiri remained quiet and the doctor set the clipboard on a chair before sitting on the edge of her bed, "Kiri, he can be arrested and prosecuted. How old is he?" Kiri shook her head, "Is he over the age of 18?" Kiri nodded and her doctor frowned, "What's his name?" Kiri chewed her roll, "Kiri, I want to help you."

"I don't want your help…" She muttered, "No one can help me anymore…"

Her doctor frowned, "I'm going to call the police."

"No!" Kiri cried looking at him, "If you tell them… he will kill me… He's… He's different! He'll kill anyone who tries to stop him!"

The doctor looked at her alarmed, "I'm calling the police." Kiri frowned and stared at her lap before taking another bite of her roll.

"Damn," She thought, "Everyone will find out… and he'll get away with it. I have nothing to prove it…"

Looking up at the ceiling, she clamped her eyes shut before throwing the rest of her roll at her closed door, before pulling her sheets over her head.

- InuYasha –

"Eh… Hey Yuna…" InuYasha said surprised as he sat by Kagome with his food. Yuna smiled and waved lightly before Sango and Miroku sat next to them at table.

"Why are you here?" Sango asked picking up her fork.

"Well… I told you guys I was being transferred here… Turns out my parents finished the paperwork a few days ago."

Miroku nodded some and looked at Sango, "Day 3." He said softly smiling. Sango looked at him and blinked some.

"Day 3?"

"I haven't touched anyone is 3 days. 7 to go."

Sango blushed some, "You are… really looking forward to it aren't you?" Miroku smiled more and nodded before looking at his tray.

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head poking at her food before taking a bite, "This food is much better than my old school's food."

InuYasha looked at her, "Really? This food is pretty good, not as bad as most cafeteria food but if it is better than your old school's, than that school's food must of sucked," He took a bite of his own food and looked at Yuna, "What's your next class?"

"Uh…" She took out her schedule, "its room 234…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Orchestra?"

Yuna blinked some, "I'm a good player." She said softly. Kagome shot InuYasha a slight glare.

InuYasha shrugged, "I don't take any music classes. I have a swordsman class instead." Taking another bite of his food. Yuna shrugged as well.

"Well, I chose orchestra over swords," She muttered, "I like it better."

Kagome looked at the two and sighed, "Anyway…" Kagome looked around to catch any sign of Kanna, "Yuna is going to try and find Jigoku."

"Kiri's sword?"

Yuna nodded, "We figured that the cut Naraku has on his upper arm is from Kiri's sword. But she never leaves it here, and it isn't at her house."

"So what do you suspect?" Miroku asked in a hush voice.

"I'm going to sneak into Naraku's office, find Jigoku, and check for any stains." Yuna muttered eating more of her own lunch.

Sango thought for a while, "I think there is more to this… Two of Naraku's plans have failed… I think there is another one too…"

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah," He looked at Yuna, "Do you think you could figure out the new plan?"

Yuna smiled, "Sure can."

Everyone smiled and nodded, "Perfect." Miroku and InuYasha said in unison.

- Rin –

Looking around outside, Rin sighed. Kagura told her that her nephew Kohaku would meet her at lunch. She stood out by the tree they agreed to meet at and sighed. She glanced at her watch and frowned some, "Rin knew this was a bad idea…" She said aloud.

"R-Rin?" A voice behind her said. Turning around, Rin saw Kohaku stands there.

Kohaku was slightly taller than her. From what Kagura told her, he was only a year younger than her. He wore a blue and gray kimono with black pants. ( AU: There are two things wrong with this. Kohaku is older, and just wears a kimono -- ) He was Sango's younger brother and Kagura's youngest nephew. Well, her only nephew. He was shy and was a good student but seemed to follow around his great uncle, Naraku. Kohaku was average built, with long black hair tied up.

"Uh… Rin assumes you are Kohaku? Rin heard much about you from Kagura." Rin said softly. Kohaku blushed a bit.

"S-Sorry I'm late. My teacher wanted to talk to me." He blushed more and rubbed the back of his head.

"Rin understands, Rin smiled, "Uh… Does Kohaku want something to eat?"

"Oh… I don't have anything to eat…" He said shrugging some.

Rin smiled some and handed him her lunchbox, "Rin made this herself. Rin does not like the school's food. Rin insists Kohaku eat her food."

Kohaku smiled some blushing more, "Uh… I can't. It's your food."

Rin looked down at her lunchbox, "Rin cannot finish this..."

Kohaku looked at Rin before picking up her chopsticks and eating some of her food, "It's good."

Rin looked up at Kohaku and smiled, "Rin is happy Kohaku likes Rin's cooking."

- Naraku –

Sitting in his office, he heard arguing outside his office. He frowned, "So Kiri spilled…" He thought. Standing up, he opened his office door to see two policemen arguing with Kagura.

"Listen Ma'am," the bigger police said not noticing Naraku, "There are some serious charges he can be sentenced to. We have been informed that a student of your school has told her doctor that she has been raped by the principal. We have found no evidence to prove it at the moment, which is why we need to take him in for questioning."

Kagura looked over at Naraku, "So that's what you have been doing…" She muttered.

Naraku smirked, "No need for questioning. You all can arrest me now." He said walking completely out of his office.

The policemen turned looking at him, "is that a confession?" The smaller policeman piped in.

"Yes." Naraku smirked. Kagura raised an eyebrow before glaring at him.

"Naraku Onigumo, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law," The bigger man quoted as Naraku willing was arrested, "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be assigned to you."

Naraku nodded, "I understand," He said, "There is no need to call my lawyer." He smirked as they walked them out to their police car.

Many students stopped as they saw their principal being escorted out by the police, "W-What's going on?" Ayame asked leaning against a locker.

"Those rumors about Kiri and Naraku were true!" On of Ayame's friends whispered, "Naraku is being arrested for it!"

"No way…" Ayame smirked.

Naraku walked out with one of the police officers held tight to his arm and the handcuffs as the other one opened the door, "Wait a second…" Naraku muttered. The policemen glanced at each other before the one that was holding onto his arm gasped in pain as Naraku elbowed him in the stomach.

"Freeze!" The other policeman cried a little freaked out. He held a gun up as he carefully watched Naraku. Naraku laughed and pulled his wrists apart, shattering the handcuffs before he grabbed the policeman that was aiming the gun at him by the throat, his other hand snapped his wrist taking the gun.

He pinned the policeman against the car and aimed the gun at his forehead, "You don't know who you are dealing with." He smirked.

"W-What are you?"

"A hanyou." Naraku chuckled before squeezing the trigger killing the policeman as the bullet he fired went into his forehead. He dropped the man before aiming the gun at the man who was lying there holding his stomach. He pulled the trigger again sending a bullet into his temple before he checked how many bullets were in the gun. Smirking he looked up at Kagura from outside before noticing all the students, horror stricken as they watched their principal murder two police man. He opened the police car door before turning over each police man grabbing their keys before stepping into the car starting it.

Kagura's hand covered her mouth as her father drove off. She grabbed the phone quickly dialing 9-1-1, "Help! The principal, he just killed two of your policemen and drove off in their car! He's armed and he just left the bodies in the parking lot. Many of the students saw it…"

- Sesshoumaru –

He frowned standing by the window as Naraku drove off, "He killed them without a second thought…" He thought. Did he make a mistake breaking up with Kiri for the reason he did? Was Kiri right? But he frowned more. She told them… why didn't she tell him? Was she afraid he would suffer the same fate as the two policemen outside?

"S-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled as her, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Yuna pushed their way through the crowd, "What happened?"

"Kiri told someone about Naraku raping her… He just killed two policemen…"

Yuna frowned and looked at InuYasha and Kagome, "He definitely has a plan…"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Yuna, "And why are you-"

"Parents transferred me here…" Yuna said clenching a fist annoyed by the question, "And we think he is planning something. If he can kill two policemen… then who knows what else he is planning…"

Sesshoumaru frowned some, "He probably does."

Sango and Miroku traded glances, "That's why Yuna is going to try and figure them out."

"So Sesshoumaru, turns out Kiri and Naraku were sleeping together," an annoying voice said, a smirk obviously on her face.

Sesshoumaru growled and turned to Ayame, "You don't know the truth."

"And you do?" Ayame frowned crossing her arms.

"Yes. In fact everyone here EXCEPT you know the truth." Sesshoumaru growled. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, and Yuna nodded in agreement.

"You should just shut up Ayame." Sango frowned.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your ass." Yuna growled crackling her fingers. Sango and InuYasha looked over at Yuna quickly.

Ayame smirked and laughed, "You're just a half demon."

Yuna frowned, "I'm probably twice as strong as you." She growled. Ayame tossed her hair over her shoulder before walking away. Sango and Kagome frowned some shaking their heads.

"So he killed two men…" InuYasha frowned, "To think… that could have been Kiri…" Everyone sighed and shook their heads before they headed back to class to think of what Naraku might be planning.

- End –

Heh. I'm bored. And Ken got on. XD! So yeah. Please keep reviewing and I'll more tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

High School Drama by Getsurei

My Word was messing up. And when my dad went to check it, it worked. Oo isn't that messed up? I think it was. Anyway, Part 9 of 24. And maybe this chapter will longer and more interesting. I like my newest review. It's by HorridlyTruthful25. Thanks .

Disclaimer: -- I'm annoyed… anyway, I own Kiri and Mika. Everyone else is Rumiko Takahashi's and Yuna belongs to one of my friends, Sue-Chan. 3 … My teeth hurt Xx XD

Chapter 9

"Are you sure Kiri's safe in that hospital?" Sango asked the next morning as they waited for the bell to ring, "He shot two policemen in the head…"

InuYasha sighed some, "I'm sure she is fine. Everyone is looking for him now. Kiri is probably being watched like a hawk."

Kagome frowned some, "But couldn't he just shoot the people watching her?"

Miroku nodded, "That is very likely. But the gun Naraku has already two bullets missing. I'm sure that the hand gun only has a barrel of 5 or 6."

Yuna walked with them and frowned, "But Naraku is a hanyou… So if there is anything he can jump on… He can go right into Kiri's room, kill the people watching her… then…" She stopped in her tracks.

"Yuna?" Kagome asked as they stopped to look at her.

"Why would he kill her in a hospital? If anyone heard the gun shot, they could probably save her… So he'd have to…"

"Kidnap her and then kill her." Sango broke in. Trading looks they quickly ran back out to Yuna's and InuYasha's now fixed car.

"Someone call and warn them!" Yuna shouted and she got into her car, Sango and Kagome getting into it as well as Miroku got into InuYasha's car.

InuYasha nodded and tossed Miroku his cell phone, "Are we going to tell Sesshoumaru?" He hollered back ready to get into his car.

Yuna looked at Sango and Kagome. They shrugged, "Yeah, What's his cell phone number?" She called.

"I know it," Sango said, "Never mind! I remember it!" she yelled to InuYasha before he got into his car and started it. Yuna turned her key as well and the two cars rushed off to the hospital.

- Sesshoumaru –

The bell rung and Sesshoumaru walked to his homeroom class. He went back to hanging out with Jaken but he noticed that Rin was hanging out with a different boy. He sighed some as he shook his head, "I'm just glad she's happy." He thought as he walked with Jaken still. His phone rang in his pocket and he sighed again taking it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He said monotone.

"Sesshoumaru, its Yuna!"

'"Ack! Wait! There's a car turning!" Kagome cried.

"Yuna, concentrate on the road and stay behind InuYasha!" He heard Sango yell, "Give me the phone! H-Hello?"

"Err… Hey Sango…"

"Sesshoumaru, we think we've figured out what Naraku is planning."

"Really… what do you think?" He said walking with Jaken. Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru curiously.

"We think he's going to kidnap Kiri and kill her," Sesshoumaru stayed quiet frowning, "S-Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm still here…"

"We thought you should know. But we need you to stay at the school."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru muttered not exactly interested. He still liked Kiri… but he highly doubted Naraku's plan would work.

"We need you to keep an eye out for Kanna or Naraku."

"He wouldn't come back here…" Sesshoumaru muttered, "Someone would see him walk into the school."

"Sesshoumaru, you have to know that Naraku is a hanyou! He can probably use his strength to enter through the roof. The school isn't THAT high up!" Sango said, "His office just happens to be by the staircase leading to the roof. And, it's isolated. Sure some students walk down that hallway on their way to class, but not when they are in class."

Sesshoumaru walked quietly thinking, "Fine, I'll make sure to watch the hallways during classes. But I think Kagura would turn him in."

"Sesshoumaru, he might kill his own daughter."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Alright. Like I said, I'll watch the hallways."

He pressed the end button and put his cell phone away, "What is it my lord?"

"They think Kiri's life is in danger." Sesshoumaru muttered as they walked into class.

- Hospital –

"No, that wouldn't be possible." A worker at the front desk of the hospital muttered into the phone.

"You don't understand!" Miroku cried, "The man is still out there and he's a hanyou! A HANYOU!"

"I don't care if he was a youkai sir. You friend Ms. Hisaki is being watched carefully by many policemen."

"He's armed miss!" Miroku said frustrated, "He'll come in through the window!"

"Your friend is on the 8th floor," The woman sighed, "No one can jump that high."

InuYasha growled grabbing the phone, "A hanyou can! I've jumped much high than 8 floors before! Move her into a room away from a window!"

The woman sighed once again, "I'm sorry sir, but I find what you are saying unbelievable. Have a good day sir."

InuYasha stared at his phone before growling and dialing Yuna's number, "Hello? Sango? Sango they didn't believe me."

"What?" Sango cried. Kagome looked at her quickly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"They didn't believe him!" Sango hollered. Yuna looked quickly at her before at the road following InuYasha.

She growled and shook her head, "Those idiots."

"She's on the 8th floor," InuYasha muttered, "They said she's being protected by a bunch of policemen. They don't think he can get to her or get past the policemen."

Sango told Yuna and Kagome what he said causing Yuna to shake her head, "We really need to get there." Yuna muttered.

- Kiri –

Kiri yawned but continued to glare at the policemen, "You all annoy me…" She muttered, "How come you don't believe me? If he killed two policemen, what makes you think he won't kill you?"

One of the policemen frowned, "Ms. Hisaki, there are 3 of us in here and 3 more outside this room. We have more of a chance shooting him than he has of killing us. Not to mention he'd have to come up through the building."

"Didn't you listen to what I said before!" Kiri shouted, "He's a hanyou!"

"Calm down Ms. Hisaki!" Another policeman said, "We are too high! You are on the 8th floor! He'll have to walk in the entrance to get up here!"

"I want to move away from the window…" Kiri muttered, "Move me away from the window."

"Why?"

"Because he can jump up here!" Kiri shouted again. The policemen ignored what she said and watched the door. She frowned looking out of the window. She sighed some before she saw a blur shoot up past her window, "Oh no… Move me away now or I'm getting out of the bed ignoring the IV!"

"Calm down!" the third policeman said walking over to her. He jumped lightly as he saw a man pointing a gun at him outside the window on the ledge. The man smirked before shooting the police officer through the glass. Kiri screamed as glass flew at her and the police officer fell backward holding the area above his heart. The other police officers jumped up reaching for their guns as they turned before they were shot in the neck and the heart like the other one policeman was.

Naraku stepped into the room and pulled out Kiri's IV as the door opened. Kiri winced and glared at Naraku before he grabbed her pulling her out of the bed an holding the gun to her head. The police officers aimed their guns at Naraku who smirked, "If you don't lower your weapons, the girl dies, " He smirked more, "Not like it matters though… she's just going to die soon anyway." The police officers frowned and lowered the guns as Naraku continued to press the gun against Kiri's head

"I hate you…" Kiri growled trying to look up at Naraku.

Naraku laughed and stood back on the ledge, Kiri held with one arm before he lower his gun pointing at the police men and shot two of the policemen in critical areas causing them to die right away before tossing the gun to the side, "Tell her friends I have the girl, and there is only one thing I want. If they think about it, they'll know what it is," The officer pointed his gun back at Naraku causing his to chuckle, "Bye."

The officer fried his gun but barely missed Naraku as he jumped from the ledge with Kiri. Kiri struggled against him as they fell before they both landed on their feet, "Let me go!" Kiri cried.

"I told you I would kill you if you told anyone," Naraku growled, "And I will." He grabbed her by the throat before squeezing it until she lost consciousness. He put her in the car, slamming the door shut before walking to the other side of the car climbing in as many people rushed out toward the car. Started the engine and putting it in gear, he stepped on the gas and quickly drove off.

"Contact the police station again and tell them 5 police officers are dead, one has a message for the girl's friends, and Naraku Onigumo has the girl but is no longer armed as far as we know!" A doctor said to the girl at the front desk.

"S-Sir… Was the girl a Ms. Hisaki?"

The doctor looked at her, "Yes. She's the only one that had 6 police officers watching her. Why?"

"Her friends called and warned me that this might happen… I… I didn't think it was possible! Her friends are already on the way…"

The doctor frowned and pointed to the phone, "Call the police department now and tell them!" The woman nodded and quickly picked up the phone dialing 9-1-1.

- Kagome –

Yuna pulled behind InuYasha as they stopped. They saw many police cars around the hospital, "I bet they weren't here before we called…" Yuna muttered as they stepped out of the car.

"How did they get here so fast and it took like… 25 minutes to get here!" Miroku said frustrated.

"They don't have to stop at stop lights and cars move out of their way." InuYasha said lowly as he rushed into the hospital with Kagome.

"What happened!" Kagome asked worried.

"We were right weren't we?" InuYasha snapped.

"Calm down InuYasha!" Kagome shot.

"Shut up!" InuYasha snarled.

"Sit boy!" InuYasha crashed into the floor, "Like I asked, what happened?"

The woman at the front counter frowned, "You guys were right… Mr. Onigumo came in through the window and killed 5 policemen and kidnapped your friend."

Yuna growled stepping over InuYasha as her and the other two caught up, "So our friend is as good as dead!"

"The police are already looking for him."

"Looks like the police are still here." Miroku said seriously. Sango nodded frowned.

"How many cars are looking?"

The woman frowned, "I know there should be more, but only 3."

"3!" Everyone including InuYasha hollered.

"The whole force should be looking! This is a killer of 7 soon to be 8!" InuYasha snarled again.

Kagome frowned, "Why are they all here!"

"The press is going to show up soon and they are trying to find hints of where he is hiding."

"They could look into his background and figure it out!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome sighed, "Sit boy. Ma'am. I would like to talk to the head of the police department. Could you get him for me?"

Sango, Miroku, and Yuna traded looks before looking at Kagome, "What are you going to do?" Sango asked curiously.

"Have a little talk with him…" Kagome muttered waiting as the girl at the front desk hurried off.

Miroku frowned some and looked at InuYasha who was cursing under his breath as he stood up, "Damn. You don't need to do that!" He barked.

"You don't have to shout at them! We are all angry!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha frowned.

"Stop nagging on me!" He shouted back, "Kiri is like a sister to me!"

"Sister?" Miroku and Sango muttered glanced at each other, "Eww… and they dated…"

"We all clearly care about Kiri InuYasha! You aren't the only one!" She yelled.

"I know that but no one knows her like I do!"

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Sango broke in.

"He should know shouldn't he?" Miroku said. Kagome and InuYasha looked at them and InuYasha walked away taking out his cell phone.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "He's so childish."

"He just cares about her." Miroku said softly, "They both have been through a lot."

"Yeah…" Sango muttered, "But he doesn't have to act like that…"

Kagome frowned some and saw the girl walking with another man, "Ah, sir! May I have a work with you?"

The officer nodded and walked a little ways away with Kagome as they talked. Yuna, Miroku, and Sango watched as Kagome and the officer talked. Yuna tried listening in but noticed that Kagome had found some way to keep her from knowing what they were talking about. They saw the officer pick up his radio talking into as Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she walked back to her friends, "They are going to send 3 more cars out looking." Everyone smiled and watched as more police officers exited out of the elevator heading to their cars.

- Sesshoumaru –

Walking out of his classroom, he answered his phone. He had it on vibrate and when it went off he immediately asked to be dismissed from class, "Hello InuYasha."

"Sesshoumaru… he has Kiri."

Sesshoumaru held the phone against his ear as he stood there stunned.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"T-They don't know where they are?" Sesshoumaru asked.

InuYasha sighed, "No. No one knows."

Rubbing his forehead he sighed, "I'm coming to the hospital."

"Sesshoumaru, I think yo-"

"Yuna and then told me I should stay in school just in case but I don't think he'll come back here."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"I'm coming." He muttered and walked off before down the steps heading to the entrance.

- InuYasha –

InuYasha growled before walking back into the hospital, "Sesshoumaru said he's coming here."

Everyone looked at him quickly, "We told him to stay!" Kagome said shocked.

"He wants to find Kiri." InuYasha sighed.

Yuna looked at them all, "I'll go back to the school and try to get into Naraku's office. He might have left something to give away where he is."

Everyone frowned some before they nodded, "Alright." InuYasha said lightly. Yuna smiled sadly and walked out of the hospital getting into her car driving off. A police officer walked toward them.

"Excuse me, which one of you called and warned them about the kidnapping?"

InuYasha and Miroku looked at them before stepping forward, "We did." Miroku said.

The police officer motioned them over as Kagome and Sango sighed sitting down. They were asked questions as the police officer nodded writing it down.

"One more question, what does Naraku Onigumo look like?" The officer asked. InuYasha described him, Miroku interjecting to add something of his own, "A hanyou?"

They nodded, "Yeah. I'm a hanyou as well." InuYasha said lightly.

"So you know his scent?" The officer asked looking up at him.

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"If we think we've found the place, can we call you up and tell us if his scent is there?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I guess."

"I need your phone number and a back up number." InuYasha wrote down his cell phone number and then Sesshoumaru's.

"The second one is my brother's cell phone…" He said handing him the paper. The police officer nodded.

"Did you catch his scent outside?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yes… but it stops short."

The officer nodded, "Yes, he drove off with the girl in a police car."

InuYasha and Miroku traded looks and frowned, "That will make him hard to find right?"

"Unfortunately." The officer muttered walking off.

- End –

I wanted to make it longer but I can't think of what to write with out rushing the story. Heh. But next chapter... might get interesting… might be boring. Who knows? But yeah… I have like… 14 chapters left to write still… Soooo yeah. \ Anyway, Review!


	10. Chapter 10

High School Drama by Getsurei

Whoo. My new bed is coming today… It's a shame how messy my room is though. XD And I have to hold one of my many teddy bears because it would get lost in all of the junk. Heh. Next step to my room is new dressers… tables… and a new TV Xx mine is like… REALLY SMALL. Heh. Anyway, today is Ken's birthday! Yay! And around 1 something in the morning, he IMed me and said that he might try and wake me up but he probably can't do it. – I thought so too XD. – Because he's tried before… many times. XD No success.

Yes, I do update quickly. I have no life. XD! That's why my new AIM Screen name… is WantedNeedLife XD! Yay! Anywho, I have an idea what I'm going to do. Hehe…. Whoo! My bed is here… but I'm going to write my story. Then, go dye my hair. XD Part 10 of 24. You know… I might make it a short story… Maybe like… 15 chapters.

Disclaimer: Whoo. Ameh owns Kiri and Mika. Sue owns Yuna. And Rumiko Takahashi!

Chapter 10

Kiri's bangs dangled in front of her eyes. She was tied to a chair and a red towel was in her mouth, tied in the back. Kiri had several fresh bruises all over her from her attempts to escape. Kiri lifted her head to look around, her eyes now a solid blue. Her hair had lost its blue tinge and her claws were gone. She was weaker, powerless, and human. Not seeing Naraku in the room she struggled against the ropes. But she gave up, too tired and too injured to move.

She heard Naraku's chuckle and looked over to the door, "Don't try it. You're a human now," He heard a growled come from Kiri and smirked, "That towel keeping you from saying what you want?" He stuffed a hand into his pocket before pulling out a red vile from his pocket, "I've never seen a red one of these…" He smirked, "To think. This is your demonic side…"

Walking over to her, he back handed her hard, causing her head to turn to the side. She looked back up at him, hatred in her eyes. Naraku smirked more and walked off leaving Kiri sitting there in the dark.

- Sesshoumaru –

Sesshoumaru saw his brother's car parked in front of the hospital. He pulled into a parking spot and quickly got out of the car rushing into the hospital, "I'm here." He muttered.

InuYasha and the grouped looked over at him and smiled some, "Had to check it out for yourself?" Miroku asked.

He received a cold glare from Sesshoumaru, "Miroku, shut up." He growled. Miroku sweat dropped and nodded sinking into his seat.

"We have no idea where he took her…" Kagome breathed sadly.

Sango nodded a sheepish sad smile on her face, "No leads either. Yuna will probably get there but won't find anything… Naraku probably made sure his plans were only in his head."

InuYasha sighed, "Damn him. Naraku will pay." He muttered clenching a fist.

"Don't get in the way InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said lightly, "Naraku will die… and by my hands."

InuYasha growled more, "No, I'll be the one who ends his life!"

Kagome sighed as they shot each other dirty looks. When InuYasha went to open his mouth again, Kagome cut in, "Sit."

"GAH!" InuYasha whined. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and shook his head, "Fucking wench…" He growled on the floor twitching as Sesshoumaru looked around.

Kagome clenched an angry fist, "Sit," Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome became irritated again, "Sit boy! Sit!"

InuYasha gave up lying on the floor. Sesshoumaru stepped over him and sighed, "Why did I come here?"

"You came because you still care about her." Kagome said softly.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, "What?"

"Kiri. You still care about her. It's natural to worry about someone you truly love."

Sesshoumaru looked away, "I don't love," He said stubbornly. Kagome giggled a bit and Sesshoumaru looked back at her. He sighed some, "Fine… I do love her…"

"This is why we need to work together and try to find Naraku." Sango said.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Exactly."

InuYasha sat up and looked away to the side, his nose in the air, "Feh." He muttered.

- Yuna –

Walking into the school again, Yuna pulled her backpack back over her shoulder. She sighed lightly as she quietly walked up the stairs of her school and peered into the office. Kagura had her back turned to her while she was the phone. Yuna's curiosity kicked in as she fumbled with the amulet around her neck. She looked around the corridor before she slipped it off, her dog ears appearing on her head and twitching.

"N-No. I don't know where he is…" Kagura said glancing around the office, "He… He just killed five more policemen!"

Yuna frowned. She obviously had just heard about the newest addition to the Naraku case. Five were dead, one was alive, and one was missing. And the missing one, she planned on finding as soon as Kagura left the office.

"I'm sorry… I wish I could help out more." Kagura said lightly before she hesitantly hung the phone up. She walked to the right instead of into Naraku's office and Yuna swept by quickly. Kagura's head shot up and she looked toward the office door that remained closed. "I could have sworn I just caught a new scent…" She thought before shaking her head, "Students are probably just walking around…"

Yuna leaned against the door and concentrated into her power to repeat the spell Kagome used before to stop her from hearing what she said to the police officer. She saw a light pink light surround the door and she walked around Naraku's office searching for clues. She looked into the back corner to see a black sheet hanging over something long but thin.

"It can't be this easy…" She muttered as she pulled the sheet off to see Kiri's sword sitting underneath it. She reached forward and grabbed the hilt of it before pulling back quickly as her hand felt like it was being burned. The hilt of the sword was turning red and stem arose from it, "Damn." She muttered rubbing her hand.

"Kiri's sword must have the barrier like InuYasha's does," She thought. InuYasha before had told her about the barrier, "I think that Kiri hasn't told me all exactly about what she is."

Yuna looked at the sword before seeing paper's lying on the desk. She frowned seeing that they were only referral sheets teachers sent to him when one of their students acted up. Yuna looked over them and stared in amazement to see some from almost a year ago. Not to mention, that it had Kiri's name on it.

"What is this?" She muttered picking it up. She read over it as she caught the two familiar names of the Inu brothers. She picked up another one off of his desk and saw the same thing. Picking up another she frowned some reading over the same two names on Kiri's referral. But at the bottom of the last one, was a phone number. Both circled and highlighted. She stared at the number before closing her eyes thinking of where she had seen it before.

- Flashback –

"A new boyfriend? MY Kiri?" Yuna laughed sitting on Kiri's couch. Kiri laughed some and nodded looking at her cell phone.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool… A real bad ass." She smiled some looking up at Yuna. Her eyes shinned with happiness it seemed to be years since Yuna has seen the same happiness again.

"Careful," Yuna warned, "You and bad asses don't seem to get along."

Kiri laughed, "Lay off." She looked back at her cell phone causing Yuna to peer over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she read the number off the screen.

"Hiten's cell phone," Kiri smiled, "He gave it to me before the bell to English rang."

Yuna shook her head, "You are nerd. Hooking up in ENGLISH class." She laughed.

Kiri laughed as well, "I know. But… that's like the only class I have him in!"

- End Flashback –

Naraku had Hiten's number. But why would he need it? Yuna thought for a second. Hiten was the one who had raped Kiri before. And according to Kiri, Naraku saved her. But… She frowned, "No…" She looked around his desk and opened the doors to it. She found one locked and used her hanyou strength to rip it open. Inside, pictures of the cliff Hiten had raped Kiri sat quietly in the drawer. She saw many notes in the drawer and picked one up.

'Master Naraku. Kiri and I are 'dating' as she thinks. Your plan is working. Hiten'

Yuna dropped the note and picked up another one.

'Master Naraku. Kiri has agreed to meet me on the cliff. Your plan is going as planned. Hiten'

Yuna shook her head picking up another one, terrified at what it might say.

'Master Naraku. I'm afraid… I am falling for Kiri. I cannot promise to carry out your plan. She seems to… like me for me… Is this InuYasha and Sesshoumaru guys worth what we are doing? Hiten'

Yuna frowned more and quietly opened another one, wanting to know a little more.

'Master Naraku. I cannot hurt Kiri. I've grown to her hot tempered personality. I cannot betray her. I do not care if InuYasha and Sesshoumaru have ruined your life. I do not care what they have done in the past. Kiri does not deserve what you are planning. Hiten'

"Hiten… you… why did you rape her?" Yuna asked amazed, "If you loved her… why did you hurt her? Of course… Kiri told me that Naraku was a shape shifter…"

"Bastard…" Yuna muttered before she grabbed the pictures and notes, "he's going to throw her off the cliff…" She muttered again and tried to open the door. She felt a painful shock go through her hand as she reached for the door. Surprised, she attempted to use her miko powers to help her. But none of her powers worked. She looked at the window and ran at it. But an invisible barrier protected the window. She looked around. She had forgotten her weapons so even she couldn't get through, "Oh no…" She said rather loudly, "I'm trapped in this office… and I can't get caught… But I have to help Kiri!" She focused her power on the sound barrier she put up before she yelled loudly. Her ears twitched, not picking up a noise outside, "Oh no… and Kagura isn't in the office either!"

- Sango –

Sango leaned back in her chair, "Maybe some of us should drive around," She sighed. InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru looked over at Sango, "Start our search now..."

Kagome frowned some and looked back at Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, "It is still possible that she is still alive…"

"Of course she is alive!" InuYasha snarled. Kagome frowned more, "She's a hanyou! And… she's a pyro!"

Sesshoumaru frowned some, "InuYasha… why did Naraku go after Kiri anyway?"

InuYasha frowned some, "Ask Kagome."

Kagome blinked a bit, "I think he was after you too. For whatever reason… but he said that he was after demons…"

"Your whatever reason has been figured out." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "We are demons… so Naraku must have been after our Demonic powers…"

Sango looked at them, "So, Sesshoumaru… are you saying that Naraku probably…"

"Not many demons can do it…" Sesshoumaru said softly, "Or even hanyous… but… I think Naraku is taking Kiri's demonic powers and then… he's going to kill her…"

InuYasha growled and punched a wall, "Damn it!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said lightly.

InuYasha's bangs hung over his eyes, "I failed… How could I fail!" He muttered. Kagome took a step toward him but Sesshoumaru amazingly walked in front of her and picked him up by the front of his shirt shoving him against a wall.

"We don't need this InuYasha. If you are going to sulk and blame yourself, then go ahead and do it OUT OF OUR WAY." He muttered dropping InuYasha staring down at him.

InuYasha looked to the side, everyone frowning. Miroku coughed and walked over placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, "If you have failed my friend, I'm afraid so have I…"

Sango nodded standing up, "Same here… We didn't know what Naraku was planning… we tried to warn the hospital… I'm sure Kiri did too. If anyone failed, THEY did."

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru remained quiet before taking his car keys out of his pocket, "I'm going to go search for Kiri."

InuYasha looked over at him as he headed to the door, "Sesshoumaru, Can I come?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at him before walking out of the door muttering a small, "Drive your own car."

InuYasha frowned and sighed some. Kagome blinked confused, "What… was that about?"

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome, "He's going to do some reckless and most likely stupid…"

"But it will all turn out okay…" Miroku sighed, "He's either going to go to Kiri's house and look around there…"

"Or he's going to get Tokijin, hunt down Naraku and cut him into pieces." InuYasha muttered.

Kagome frowned some looking at the door before looking at InuYasha, "Come on InuYasha…"

InuYasha blinked confused, "Come on what?"

"You want to go look for Kiri. I'll go with you."

"What about Sango and Miroku." Both smiled some and shook their heads.

"We better stay here in case something comes up." Sango said smiling some.

Miroku nodded, "You two go on without us." He looked at InuYasha and smirked causing him to blush.

"What are you smiling about lech?" He growled. Miroku sweat dropped and shook his head innocently before InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the hospital.

Kagome looked at InuYasha as he took out his keys opening the passenger door for her, closing it behind her before getting in himself. He quietly started the car, putting it in 5th gear before slamming on the gas causing Kagome so cry out in surprise. InuYasha looked over at her, "Sorry…"

She shook her head grabbing onto the side of the car, "I-It's fine… Anyway… Do you still care about Kiri?"

InuYasha looked over at her and shrugged some, "Well… A little… But the thing that pissed me off was that the DAY after we broke, she was in her fucking kitchen about to fuck Sesshoumaru! And then Miroku and Sesshoumaru me I shouldn't ask out yo- I mean, another girl because Kiri would be pissed! Yet she's off fucking my brother!"

Kagome blinked some, "You… were going to ask me out?" InuYasha blushed a bit and kept driving. Kagome smiled a bit and looked out of the window, "So… What all do you know about Naraku?"

"He's evil. Power hungry… Disgusting…" InuYasha growled.

Kagome frowned some, "I'm sorry…"

"Feh. Don't be. Because he's the one who is going to be apologizing before he dies…" InuYasha threatened. Kagome looked over at him frowning more, "Naraku… he only hated me because I fought back. He used to be my teacher in like… the 4th grade. I was acting up and after school was over, he held me back. I received a punch in the stomach and the jaw. He threatened he'd do worse if I didn't stop misbehaving. But I punched him right back. I was suspended for hitting a teacher. I didn't tell them that he punched me first."

"InuYasha… Naraku could have been fired…"

"I know. If he was, he wouldn't have become our principal and Kiri wouldn't have been in this mess…"

"How long have you've known Kiri?" Kagome asked quietly.

"A few years. She was friends with Sango first. I didn't like her too much. People compared me and her. Told us we were prefect for each other. Rude, and heartless behind the sword. So I challenged her to a match. She accepted. I cheated and won. But she was smirking so when everyone walked off I asked her why a loser smirks," He smiled some shaking his head, "She replied with, "The only loser here is you. A cheater. But don't worry. I threw the match so your 'friends' won't harass you." I was really angry. I challenged her again. I promised I wouldn't cheat if she didn't throw it. And she won. In 5 moves."

Kagome smiled some, "So you hated her?"

"Damn straight. She beat me in what I was good at. I challenge her again week after week. She got so tired of fighting she just kind of slapped me and told me I was a sore loser. I think Sesshoumaru started liking her then. He looked past her breed and became friends with her first. I saw them hugging in the hallways and I growled when I saw them laughing together at lunch."

"You were jealous?" Kagome laughed. InuYasha shot her a glare before smiling.

"Yeah… I guess… But challenged her one last time and said, "If I win, I won't fight you anymore. If you win, I'll accept it and become your friend." She lost. On purpose again," He sighed, "But she smiled and we became friends anyway. When we walked that day, she went pale. Her twin sister, Mika, and Sesshoumaru were kissing. When Sesshoumaru finally noticed her, he just kind of stared at her quietly before she ran back to the locker room."

"Her twin… kissing someone she liked?" She frowned. InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah… Mika ran off and I punched Sesshoumaru. He didn't even attempt to dodge it. I think he knew he fucked up. He didn't say anything like, "I thought it was Kiri!" He didn't have an excuse. Kiri and Mika are completely different. Kiri doesn't wear perfume while Mika does. Kiri's eyes are gold not red. Kiri wears black not pink."

Kagome frowned, "Then why… did Sesshoumaru kiss her?"

InuYasha sighed some, "He never told Kiri how he felt. He thought she didn't like him. And, he heard that Hiten liked her. And sure enough, not even a week later, her and Hiten were dating."

"Hiten?" Kagome said confused.

InuYasha frowned, "Kiri was originally raped by Hiten. She said he took her out by this cliff and when she told him no, she was slapped and thrown down. He raped her and called her filthy. She said he was choking her as he walked over to a cliff and when she passed out, he dropped her over the side. When she woke up, she was in Naraku's house bandaged…"

"He saved her?" Kagome frowned more.

InuYasha nodded again, "And killed Hiten. Kiri is terrified of cliffs though. She was afraid of men for a while too. Someone would ask her out… and I was the only guy she came near. She hid behind me, her head buried in my back when a guy went to touch her. She'd break down and start crying. So I hugged her. And she told me she loved me…"

Kagome looked over at him as he smiled lightly, "You loved her too…"

InuYasha sighed, "A cheap imitation of love. She didn't really… turns out, it was what Naraku wanted her to do…"

Kagome frowned, "I don't think that was Kiri meant to do… She probably did care about you…"

"Kagome, I touched her once and she flinched. She knew it was me but she flinched. I had lightly touched her arm when I was going to kiss her and she moved away. She cried and apologized. I told her that it wasn't her fault, she had a right to flinch. And she whispered, "Not that… something else…" what was that something else?"

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry…"

InuYasha shook his head and turned up the volume to his radio concentrating on the road.

- Yuna –

Yuna sighed some sitting in Naraku's chair. She knew where Kiri was… Her cell phone was dead, and she was locked in Naraku's office. She sighed some spinning in his chair. Her ears twitched as she heard someone open the door, "Wait!" she cried before the door closed behind the tall figure of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her confused, "What?"

Yuna groaned and banged her head on the desk, "The door has a barrier to keep us from leaving. We are like rats on those sticky mouse traps…"

Sesshoumaru went to go open the door and sure enough was repelled, "Oh fuck…" He grumbled. He sat as close to the door as he could with her arms crossed, "how long have you've been stuck in here?"

"About… an hour…" She sighed, "Why'd you come here?"

"Same reason you did. I want answers." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"The cliff…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her emotionless, "The cliff? You mean…"

"Where Hiten was supposedly killed… He was murdered days before." Yuna muttered tossing Sesshoumaru the last note she had read.

"But…" Sesshoumaru muttered after reading the note, "He raped her though…"

"Naraku did. He's a shape shifter. Hiten was killed after that note…" Yuna said sighing. Sesshoumaru frowned some and tossed it on the desk.

"All of this happened because of me…" He grumbled rubbing his head.

"What?" Yuna asked raising an eye brow.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I chose Mika over Kiri. Kiri then dated Hiten… If I had only told her! She'd be safe…"

"Naraku would of done SOMETHING Sesshoumaru…" Yuna frowned, "No use beating yourself up about it."

Sesshoumaru sighed some, "I guess…" He muttered before he looked down at the floor, "So now we are stuck in here…" He muttered again and sighed.

"Yep…" Yuna mumbled spinning in the chair again as Sesshoumaru laid on his back looking at the ceiling waiting for someone to come into the room.

- Kiri –

Still tied to the chair, Naraku had taken off the towel. She coughed lightly before licking her dry lips, "Damn it Naraku… Let me have SOMETHING TO EAT! Or at least drink!" She yelled through the dark building.

"And I suppose you want me to let you go while I'm at it?" He smirked.

Kiri frowned, "They aren't going to come…"

Naraku laughed, "Yes they are… I set up a trap in my office… where it gives the keys to where you are at. Also, it teaches them something about your past."

"My past?" She asked frowning. She saw his figure move towards her in the darkness before she felt his hands grab her chin.

"About Hiten and the cliff," He smirked. Kiri glared at him, "Oh yes… Kiri, I sure you'd like to see him again wouldn't you?"

"He's dead. You killed him…"

"Actually… no… He's in here… And to inform you, he did love you. So much he betrayed me so that I had to pose as him."

"Y-You were… the one who raped me!" Kiri asked surprised. She tried to pull away and Naraku kissed her hard on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth rolling it along her own tongue. He pulled back as Kiri bit his tongue before he slapped her and smirked walking away from her, "You bastard!" Kiri screamed.

She fought against the ropes binding her to the chair before she felt warm liquid roll down her hand. She bowed her head crying before she heard someone walking towards her, "Please… help me…" She whimpered before looking up into black eyes, "W-Who are you!"

"Kiri…" The man said lightly kneeling by her, "It's Hiten…"

She cried more and rested her hair on Hiten's shoulder, "Hiten… help me…"

"I can't…" Hiten said quietly rested his head on Kiri's.

"Why not?" She cried.

Hiten frowned and moved away from her, "If I do… I'll die."

"You don't think I'm going to die if I stay here!" She screamed. She glared at him, "I would have saved you…" She muttered and looked away as Hiten frowned at her and walked away.

"N-Naraku!" Kagura cried running into the building, "Naraku, they told me you took the girl!" She looked at Kiri and then at Naraku, "Who is she?"

Naraku chuckled, "That is Kiri…"

Kagura stared at Kiri amazed, "Wow… You… took her demonic blood!"

Naraku chuckled more as he tossed Kagura the red vile, "Red."

Kagura looked at Kiri amazed before she looked back at Naraku, "What are you going to do to her?"

Naraku smirked some, "You'll see soon Kagura… My plan is all coming together…"

- End –

I know I haven't updated in a while… XD But… yeah. I'm going to finish up the story soon since I have 2-3 weeks before school starts up. Lol. Anyway, update again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

High School Drama by Getsurei

I was supposed to finish this BEFORE school started, and it's been a month. Well, I've been working and my laptop broke so my chapter was like… half way written so I was POed when they told me they had to wipe the hard drive. BUT! They didn't so YAY!

Oh yeah, I never got around to saying this, but no. I am not making fun of cutters. In fact, I used to be one. Because 1, rape is a serious issue. I've had friends who have been raped. 2, I used to cut. 3, I'm a punk rocker. 4, DEATH IS NOT COOL. Maybe a little. –sweat drop.- But yeah. 6, Murder isn't funny. So those of you who read the story and laugh when someone gets killed, IS SICK! OO.

Disclaimer: Mwuhahaha. I shall one day own… Sesshoumaru. –plays with action figure. Blinks. Coughs.- Yeah… But I don't right now since I'm like…. 14 and only have about… 400 in the bank… depressing… BUT! I do own Kiri and Mika. While Sue owns Yuna. So it's all good. Who knows…

Chapter 11

Hiten sat in a back corner. His black empty eyes staring at the chair Kiri was still tied to. He stood up walking over to her before he stopped. He heard her sad sobs echoing through the empty room. Moonlight filtered through the hole in the roof, directly upon the young girl.

Kiri heard a shuffle of feet behind her and rubbed her face against her shoulders, "G-Go away…" She muttered as she closed her eyes. Hiten walked in front of her and leaned down. Kiri jumped a bit feeling cold fingers wipe away at the tears still rolling down her cheeks. She looked over at him in surprise, "I said go away…" She muttered.

Hiten looked at her, expressionless. She felt his cold smooth hand run against her cheek, holding her head in his right hand. Kiri went to move away from it, but Hiten's cold lips lightly brushed against her own causing her to stop. She closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks once again. Hiten pulled away and backed up, walking off, never saying a word.

Kiri opened her eyes, watched him fade into the shadows again before she closed her eyes again looking to the side. "I'm sorry everyone… Sesshoumaru… Hiten…" She thought as she drifted to sleep from exhaustion.

-Naraku-

"The vile… what does the color mean?" Kagura asked as she sat in the backroom with Naraku. Holding the red vile she looked up at him confused.

"Hiten's was yellow…" Naraku muttered.

"What does this have to do with Kiri?" Kagura frowned not seeing the point.

Naraku opened a cupboard and took out another vile, "Another woman I knew, Getsuei… Her vile, was black. Kouu, blue. Ittou, silver."

"And?" Kagura pushed annoyed.

"Kouu controlled water. Ittou, was a wielder, and Getsuei is empty, lonely, and powerless. There are more black bottles here than anything else. Hiten is a thunder brother. Lightning. Meaning that Red would be…" Naraku muttered taking a black vile labeled, 'Getsuei' out of the cupboard.

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "Kiri is a pyro? But…"

"I know…" Naraku said quietly while smirking, "I have the last of their powers… in this bottle." He chuckled and took the vile from Kagura, staring at both of them before he placed them in the cupboard once more.

- Sesshoumaru –

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru groaned. Night had set in and Sesshoumaru was annoyed like hell by Yuna. Yuna frowned and crossed her arms sitting in the chair.

"Don't tell me what to do…"

Sesshoumaru growled and sat up, "You. Talk. Too. Much." He growled.

"Would you prefer sitting in a dead silent room!"

"YES!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Yuna frowned more and looked to the side.

"I don't see why Kiri loves you…"

"Me either…" Sesshoumaru muttered and closed his eyes.

Yuna sighed, "You know… you were only dating for a day, and you broke up with her."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead, "Shut up."

"Kiri must have been a bad girlfriend. Or you never loved her. "

"She was told to date me," Sesshoumaru muttered, "The fucking bastard… ordered her."

"That's bull shit and you know it," Yuna muttered twirling in her chair, "She loved you."

Sesshoumaru growled more before he looked toward to the door as it creaked open, "You…" he muttered, almost surprised.

- Miroku –

"Where did Sesshoumaru run off to?" InuYasha growled, "He better not of left us here to try and figure out where Naraku is while he's out there fighting him!"

Kagome sighed, "Sit boy!" She said. InuYasha crashed to the ground as Kagome sat there, eye closed and her head bowed.

Sango shook her head before she twitched, Miroku's hand rubbing against her rear, "Miroku you pervert! How could you do that in this situation?" She yelled punching Miroku.

Miroku sighed and lifted his hands into an innocent shrug. He sat there, a bump growing on his head, "I'm sure Sesshoumaru is just out looking for some clues." He looked up from the floor at InuYasha who had jumped onto his bed as he recovered from the 'Sit' he had received.

They were now in Miroku's room. They had left the hospital hours before after Sesshoumaru had stormed off. They thought it better to go to Miroku's house than Sango's since her little brother was home, Kagome's since her Mother, Grandfather, AND brother were home, and InuYasha's house considering, it was messy. Miroku lived alone but his house was cleaner than InuYasha's .

"I agree with Miroku," Kagome said, sitting on the bed as well. Sango nodded a bit from the computer chair she was sitting in next to Miroku. From the corner of her eye she sent him glare that caused him to quiver in fear. Looking over at them, Kagome sweat dropped before continuing, "Sesshoumaru may want to help Kiri and you and Sesshoumaru did argue about… Killing Naraku, but I'm sure he'd let you help out."

"You don't know Sesshoumaru," He shot. Looking down he frowned, "He thinks he can do everything by himself and he's never there when you need him…" Kagome looked over at him slightly confused as Miroku and Sango blinked quietly.

InuYasha stood up, walking out of the room causing Kagome to look at the other two, "What happened?"

Sango and Miroku shook there heads not knowing either, "He only talked to Kiri since they had some similar problems…" Sango said quietly. Kagome blinked a bit and looked back at the door InuYasha had walked out of. She jumped off the bed and followed him out. Miroku glanced at Sango who blinked a bit before scooting away.

"Aw Sango. Can we at least talk?"

"Talking, and that's it." She muttered and crossed her arms keeping a careful eye on the boy she had dated before.

-Kagome-

Chasing after InuYasha who was already making his way out of Miroku's house, Kagome yelled out for him. InuYasha continued to walk ignoring her calls as she followed him, "Sit boy!"

InuYasha collided with the sidewalk, Kagome running over to him, "Gah! Wench!" He shouted as he looked up at her, angrily.

Kagome frowned some and stood up crossing her arms and looking to the side, "Forgive me for worrying about you…" She muttered. InuYasha's face smooth over as he seemed interested of Kagome's words, "Why'd you just walk off anyway?"

InuYasha looked up at Kagome as she turned back toward him. He looked to the side sadly, "It doesn't matter. All I care about right now is finding Kiri and killing Naraku."

Kagome frowned, "Why did you say those things about Sesshoumaru then?"

InuYasha frowned, "Keh."

Kagome glared frustrated, "I don't care what the main problem is anymore InuYasha! I'm here for you to talk to! So talk!" InuYasha's eyes widened and he looked at Kagome surprised. Kagome looked down at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

-Sesshoumaru-

"Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" Rin cried as she held the door open. Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at the young girl who had confessed her feelings to him. Yuna jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and pushed passed Rin.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry to get someplace!" Yuna yelled as she flew out of the office into the dark hallways. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked passed Rin as well quietly. Rin stared up at him before she followed him, knowing she wasn't going to be thanked. But she knew he was grateful.

"Why are you here Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he headed out of the office. He stopped, seeing a young boy standing outside the office.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, "Rin heard about Kiri and figured Sesshoumaru would come here… But Rin thought Sesshoumaru would have left by now… Rin wonders why the police haven't come back here…" Rin said softly. Sesshoumaru looked back at her.

"Err, Hi." Kohaku said looking up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the kid and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Rin is sorry! Sesshoumaru, this is Kohaku, Rin's boyfriend." She said happily. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise before he moved passed him.

"I don't know why the police showed up Rin, but I have to go." He muttered, disappearing out of the school.

"That is rather curious…" Kohaku muttered looking at the office, "You would think they came here first…"

Rin blinked a bit before she frowned, she looked at Kohaku who shrugged a bit, wrapping his arm around her and walked out of the school with her, as Sesshoumaru's car speed off.

-Kiri-

"Don't touch me." Kiri shot as Naraku began to untie her. Naraku smirked and tore through the binds.

"You were just complaining about how you wanted free," Naraku chuckled, "Now you don't?"

Kiri shot him a dirty look and went to punch him. Crying out, as Naraku caught her fist, crushing it with his abnormal strength. She pulled back and held her hand, glaring at him, "I would rather stay in here, then face certain death, god only knows, what you are planning to do with me…"

Naraku chuckled, "It's a shame how my plan is going just as I thought it would." He chuckled.

"You got my power!" Kiri shouted angrily, "Why do you want to kill me!" She felt someone behind her grab her arms pulling her away. She glanced back and saw Kagura dragging her to the bed, "K-Kagura!"

Kagura looked at the girl who always came to the office, either in trouble or just to talk. She looked away and kept dragging her. Naraku smirked watching them as Kiri disappeared into the shadows with Kagura, "Have fun until dawn." He turned, stepping into the shadows before entering the warm night in early September.

-Kagome-

Kagome blushed more, as she sat on a bench. She was on her way home, but the event moments before made her knees weak, so she sat on the bench in the empty park. Her thin fingers brushed across the lips, that just minutes ago were warmed by the hanyou she had only met at the beginning of the week. Under the moonlight, they had shared a heated kiss. A kiss she longed for when she first met him. But it was against her duties of a priestess. Mostly because InuYasha is a hanyou.

Kagome then heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. She jumped lightly, but calmed, "It must have been a raccoon or something," she thought as she closed her eyes, leaning back into the bench, "I would have sensed an aura, or noticed something."

Suddenly, Kagome felt a hand clamp around her mouth and a blunt object hitting her hard in the head, knocking her unconscious. A girl in all white, looking only 13 walked in front of the bench she had hidden behind, "Master Naraku will be pleased…" She said in childish and emotionless voice. Kanna then turned, as her youngest sibling stepped out from behind a tree walking toward Kagome.

"Good Job Kanna." The boy muttered, pulling the reins of a horse so it followed him.

"Akage, Follow Naraku's orders and take Kagome back on Entei…"

"Yes Kanna." Akage said quietly, pulling his horse closer to Kagome, pulling her on to the saddle before he climbed on as well. He looked down at his older sister before she disappeared while Entei rose from the ground, fire surrounding his hooves, and creating his mane and tail. Akage then rode off to the warehouse Naraku was hiding at, unnoticed while Kagome continued to lay unconscious on the horses back.

-Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru was driving quickly down the road. He growled noticing cars were on the same path, and tried weaving around them, "Damn it." He cursed as he lightly pushed on his brake. He swerved around another car, pushing once again on the gas as he went down the straight path. The cliff, was hours off from where they lived. He damned Naraku and Hiten. He then cursed himself. Hiten never would of asked Kiri out if he hadn't been making out with Mika. He then cursed Mika, and her adoptive parents. He growled, slamming on the gas, not paying attention to the road. He punched his steering wheel as he shook his head, his thoughts keeping him from concentrating from the road. And that's when a bend in the road came up and Sesshoumaru's car drove into the woods, crashing into a tree with a hard impact, disappearing into the night.

-Sango-

Sango stared at Miroku who was sitting on his bed. She was aw-stricken at Miroku's confession. She sat in the computer chair, as he stared back at her, a serious expression on his face, "C-Can you repeat that?"

"Sango, I love you… and I want you to marry me." Miroku repeated. Sango's eyes rimmed over with tears.

"How can you say that?" Sango asked, "You cheated on me Miroku…"

Miroku frowned and shook his head, "I never could do anything like that!" Sango looked to the side.

"I saw you… with my own eyes."

Miroku jumped off his bed, "You didn't see what you thought you saw!"

"You were making out with Kuro! KURO!" Sango cried, "Kuro is worse than Ayame!"

Miroku frowned, "Kuro kissed me, and I was trying to fight her off." Sango looked up at him and closed her eyes as Miroku kissed her passionately. She welcomed him tongue as it slid into her mouth before she felt him pick her up out of the chair and place her on his queen sized bed. Miroku pulled back and stared at her, Sango's eyes slowly opening.

"M-Miroku…"

Miroku sat up and went to get off the bed, "I'm sorry dear Sango…" His eyes widened in surprise as Sango pulled him back on the bed, on top of her before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

End

I know it's short, but I'm out of stuff to write right now. I'm going to begin to wrap everything up in these last two chapters. I know how it's going to end, and I think a lot of people will hate me for it. But oh well. I know some people will like it. And Ta Dum. I put Miroku and Sango back together and hooked up Kagome and InuYasha. So bum bum. Question is, should I hook up Hiten and Kiri, or Sesshoumaru and Kiri? Oh yeah, no one hate me for Sesshoumaru. ; You all will see what happens in the next chapter with him. So yeah. Update soon I hope!

;- Ai


	12. Chapter 12

High School Drama by Getsuei

Whoo. Next chapter ends it. Let's see how long I can make this chapter be. I already started the last one, so expect that one up soon after this one. Then I'll start writing the sequel but I won't post it until next summer. X So yeah. That way, I'll have the story like… complete, and can post it up each week and stuff. Anyway, here are some news about my life! Yay!

My birthday is 13 days away! October 21! I'll be 14! Yesh! XD. Today, on October 7, I got on Demand from Time Warner. I was watching the Anime Network and OMG! They have Full Metal Panic and DNAngel and Azumanga Daioh! AH! Awesome. Sooooo awesome! Oh yeah, I'm mad at Sue from something at school but Yuna and Kiri will be like they always are. So yeah.

Anyway, I'm going to wrap the story up next chapter, so now, read the first part of the ending and I'll post the conclusion and Epilogue later on!

Disclaimer: I own Kiri and Mika. Also, from last chapter, Kuro. Sue owns Yuna. Story line belongs to Getsuei, aka Ai, and the InuYasha crew, belongs to Rumiko Takashi. I have over 500 so Sesshoumaru shall be mine! Mwuhahaha. Oo.

Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru growled, limping toward the road. He held his left arm as blood trailed down his hand, "Damn it," He muttered as he turned to the side, spitting up blood. He dropped his arm and wiped his forehead with his right hand, ignoring the blood that trailed down his closed right eye. His left eye was red in anger as he reached the road, walking the path, "Naraku, I will murder you no matter what."

He continued walking; his left arm was limp as a rag doll. He saw head lights shine upon him as he walked, but continued onward ignoring the cars. He stopped as he heard the car pull behind him and stop, the engine cutting off but the head lights continue to shine on him. He whipped around and glared at the car, "Sesshoumaru!" He heard the familiar voice call. His eyes changed back to gold and as he saw the last person he would want to at this moment. Yuna was standing in her open car door, "Sesshoumaru, what happened!"

"I thought you were already ahead of me," Sesshoumaru muttered, "You left before I did…"

Yuna blinked at the injured Sesshoumaru, "If Kiri sees you like this…"

"I don't care if she sees me like this!" He said angrily, "If she does, she'll see how hard we tried to help her. But we have to save her so she can!"

Yuna stared at him, her face darkening with sadness, "Come on, I'll drive us to the cliff…"

"Make sure you watch the road," he muttered as he limped over to the car, now noticing the gash in his leg that was soaking the leg of his pants. He grumbled under his breath and opened the car door, sliding in. Yuna looked at him before she got into the car and started the engine again, turning back onto the road and speeding off. Sesshoumaru gazed out of the car window as the black, invisible forest he was trying to stare at, quickly passed in front of his face.

-InuYasha-

InuYasha grumbled under his breath as he was lying on his bed. He lived farther away from the school, miles from Kiri's house. Since InuYasha lived alone, he decided he would live as far away from his half brother as possible. Though for school, he found it easier to just stay at Sesshoumaru's house on some nights. But right now, he was at his own house, "I can't believe I kissed her…" He said. His cheeks flushed over. He then frowned and slapped himself on the forehead, "How could I forget about Kiri…" He said, obviously upset.

He sat up and grabbed his phone dialing Yuna's cell phone, "She left hours ago but never called." He lifted the phone to his ear before sweat dropping as it didn't even ring, "Yuna, did you get any information on Naraku?" He said annoyed before he hung up. He slammed the phone back onto the hook and glared at it, "Damn it. I want to know what is going on before Sesshoumaru goes after Naraku!"

He grabbed the phone again dialing Kagome's number, before his face flushed over again. He waited for someone to answer the phone, and after a few rings, they did, "uh, H-Hello, is Kagome Higurashi there?"

"I'm sorry, she still hasn't returned."

InuYasha's eyes had widened, "W-What?" He cried surprised.

"She never returned home son… Call back later." The person hung up and InuYasha stared at the phone.

"She never returned home?" He thought aloud, "but she left here 2 hours ago!" He said surprised. His eyes widened more in realization, "NARAKU!" He yelled angrily before he jumped off his bed calling Miroku's house, "Damn it Miroku! Pick up the damn phone!" He yelled as his answering machine picked up, "Miroku! Naraku has Kagome. We have to find him!" He hung up, before his mind cleared, finally realizing the hiding place. He let out an angrily snarl as he slid off his bed, "Why haven't I ever thought of it before! The cliff." With that, InuYasha grabbed his keys and rushed to his car, speeding off toward the cliff, hoping to save the two women who have changed his life.

Shifting the car into the next gear, he turned off at an exit that led straight to the cliff. He continued to speed down the road as he saw the sun begin to rise up behind the trees that were zooming by on his right, "At this speed, it should only take me an hour tops to get there…" He thought as he watched the road, looking down every now and then at his speedometer that was reading 105 miles per hour.

-Kagome-

Kagome woke up, groaning from a major headache, "W-Where am I?" she thought as her vision remained blurred. She attempted to raise her hand and feel her head, but was held back by ropes. She clenched her eyes, reopening them to see the room come into focus.

"So you're awake…" She heard Kiri's voice say quietly. She quickly looked up at over at her.

"Kiri! You're safe!" Kagome said excited to see the girl.

Kiri was looking down, sadly, as she remained quiet in the dark gloomy room, "I'm afraid it won't be long… It seems you were the last piece they needed…" Kagome looked at her confused as she spoke, not saying a word at first.

"Last piece?"

Kiri looked up, sadly. Kagome then noticed the changes in her. Her hair was solid black, and her eyes were no longer the golden color like they were before, but now pale blue, "They're trying to lure InuYasha and Sesshoumaru here…"

"Naraku? But… what do you mean, 'they're' Kiri? I thought it was only Naraku."

Kiri's eyes darkened with hatred, "No. We've all been betrayed!" She shouted, "I thought I could trust her! I thought she wouldn't tell him! But she did!"

"Kiri, who are you talking about!"

Kiri looked up, her tears flooded over, "Kagura betrayed me… She knows everything. What happened to my parents... Why I live alone… who I am. Everything. I thought Naraku just noticed that my eyes were golden… but no… Kagura knew that I was a hanyou, and I bet she told him!"

Kagome frowned. She had never once really met Kagura. But she could tell how close she and Kiri were, "Kiri… I-it's okay…"

"It will never be okay again!" Kiri shouted. Kagome winced and frowned, "I'm going to die! Naraku is going to finish me off this time! I have no defenses anymore! He took all of my power!"

"You're demonic blood?" Kagome asked.

Kiri looked up at her, tears lightly rolling down her cheeks, "Not just that. Do you know what happened to all the pyros?"

Kagome nodded, "They were murdered. Captured and turned powerless on the location they were captured and taken too."

Kiri looked at her, tears continuing to roll down her pale cheeks, "Are you sure they were all murdered?"

"Not a single pyro has been seen for 500 years Kiri…"

"Wrong," Kiri muttered. Kagome looked at her confused, "Kagome, I came from that era. My mother, when I was a child and the murders began, tossed me into a well, and I ended here… My family and I… we were all pyro except for one. My twin sister, she gave up her hydraulic power to the murders of my clan to survive. She not only gave them her powers, but her demonic blood. She then escaped through the well. I came when I was a baby, and my sister followed after me when she was 10… The people who killed my family, are the people who want to kill me…"

"Kiri, wait! Slow down! You're a pyro. Or… were a pyro! And… a well that took you through time! You've lost me! Are you telling me, that Naraku murdered your family, 500 years ago!"

Kiri frowned, "He killed my mother, and followed me through this well 5 years after I escaped. By that time, my first foster family had moved, but he waited knowing one day I would come back here… obviously… it took me through time. I was a pyro, more than 12 hours ago… Naraku took my power… That's all he wanted from us… Power."

"Why didn't he take it from your mother!" Kagome asked. She received a deathly glare, "All I'm saying is that, your mother sacrificed herself to save you, so wouldn't it of made sense to take your mother's power and leave the hidden baby alone?"

They heard a chuckle, "So it would seem, naïve little girl." Kiri looked over, growing sick inside, hearing the voice of the man who had kidnapped her, "But at that time, we didn't know how to keep the viles uncontaminated. As soon as I arrived here, it all made sense and it turned out, for years, demons had been coming from the well, and had taken disguise as humans in this era."

Kagome glared at him, "Naraku…" She muttered, "Once InuYasha gets here, he will murder you!" Naraku laughed more, "You are a sick man! What do you want with ME anyway!"

"To prove to Kiri, she is worthless." Naraku chuckled.

Kiri blinked some and frowned, "I'm not worthless! Do not insult me or so help me I'll… I'll…"

"You'll do nothing," Naraku said, smirking, "You have no power, you have no friends. InuYasha is on his way to save Kagome, not you. He loves Kagome, but I'm sure he deeply hates you. It is your fault after all why Kagome was kidnapped." Kiri felt her heart crush in her chest as her eyes dulled.

"No… Sesshoumaru, he's coming for me…" She said softly, clamping her eyes shut, hoping to get away from Naraku.

"Don't you think he would have been here by now Kiri? He started looking for clues over 12 hours ago… He found one with your 'friend' Yuna after the first 2 hours. So don't you think they would have come in the past 10? Face it. Sesshoumaru never loved you, and Yuna, hated you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku, "That's a lie!" She shouted. Naraku looked at the miko, smirking.

"Why do you say that priestess?"

"Sesshoumaru saved her! True Love's Kiss! You poisoned her with Dark Priestess Poisoning! If Sesshoumaru never loved her, she wouldn't be here!" Kagome shouted. She heard Naraku chuckle after she fell quiet.

"That was no Dark Priestess Poisoning. Well… it was, but it wasn't the full thing. Anyone could have kissed Kiri and she would have been healed. There was no true love about it."

Kagome frowned more, "You also lied about InuYasha, Naraku!" She shouted, "Kiri, listen to me!" She cried as Kiri looked at the ground, helpless and broken, "InuYasha was worried about you! He called to tell the hospital Naraku would come for you but they didn't listen! He waited in the hospital for hours hoping they would find something to tell us where you were! He and Sesshoumaru got into a fight on who would come and save you! Kiri, don't listen to Naraku!" She cried. Kiri looked up, her eyes still dull, her face having a look of confusion on it, almost like she was lost in another world.

"Shut up, wench!" Naraku barked. Kagome glared looking up at him. Naraku's eyes gleamed over with hatred, "Explain why Sesshoumaru never came to save her! And why InuYasha SAT there when he could have been looking for more clues!"

Kagome frowned, "He was waiting for Yuna's call…" She said quietly, "That's why he didn't leave…"

Naraku's smirk appeared back on his face, "But why didn't Sesshoumaru ever come, and why didn't Yuna ever call?" Kagome fell quiet and she looked over at Kiri who was looking back at the floor.

"So… I'm worthless…" Kiri muttered. She closed her eyes, tears falling to the ground, "And InuYasha, just wants to save you…" She looked up at Kagome, new looks appearing in her eyes, hatred and jealousy, "What makes you so god damn important! InuYasha and the others haven't even known you for a week, and I bet you two were already making out."

"Kiri, n-no!" Kagome said, upset.

"Well you know what! You better hope to god I do die here, or I will kick your ass!" She yelled. She struggled against the ropes on the chair, Naraku watching smirking.

"Yes Kiri…" He thought, "Hate her, die with hatred, and wait for her in hell with hatred. Hate them all…"

Naraku walked out and Kiri was looking to the side, angry at all of the people she trusted. Kagome looked at her, sad that she couldn't stop Naraku from turning Kiri against her friends. If Kiri were to die, her soul would be lost, she would never rest in peace, and like spirits before, she would be dragged to the deepest part of hell. She heard footsteps walking toward them and looked to see a tall man standing where Naraku was, a long braid trailing behind him.

Kiri looked at him. She felt some relief to see the one person she would always come to admire, but her love for him had died after the assumption it was he, who had raped her on the cliff, "Hiten…" She said quietly. She had some resentment for the fact, he refused to save her, but when he kissed her before, she knew he still cared for her.

Kagome blinked in surprise, "H-Hiten!" She said shocked, "I thought Naraku killed him."

"Do I look dead to you wench?" Hiten snapped. He walked over to her, glaring down at her.

Kagome frowned and glared back at him, "Why does everyone keep calling me wench! I have a name! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Well, Ka-Go-Me!" Hiten said cockily, receiving a glare from Kagome, "You should really learn your facts before you talk, because it makes someone as pretty as you, seem like a completely ditz." Kagome glared at him, a slight blush on her cheeks from being called pretty. Kiri rolled her eyes and looked at Hiten.

"Why are you here?" Kiri asked quietly. Hiten looked over at her, before he walking toward her.

His face became serious, "I'm sorry…" He said softly. Kiri frowned some and sighed, "Naraku is going to have two people come for you in a few minutes… so most likely… this could be the last time we talk in private…"

Kagome blinked a bit, "What is going on! Hiten raped Kiri! So why is he being so… lovey-dovey?" she thought. Kiri looked at Kagome past Hiten and frowned. Kagome slightly looked to the side, but watched them from the corner of her eye.

Kiri looked back at Hiten and smiled lightly, "I know..." She said lightly. Hiten frowned a bit, but kissed Kiri on the lips like before. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Kiri close her eyes, kissing him back. She looked toward them, amazed to see Kiri actually kissing the man who she thought, raped her years before. Hiten pulled back and turned walking off.

Kiri watched him and frowned sadly, closing her eyes. She let out a soft sigh and after a few minutes, opened her eyes to stare at the floor, "Hiten wasn't the one who betrayed me." She muttered.

Kagome looked at her, surprised Kiri would still talk to her, "Who did?"

"Naraku… He's a shape shifter…" Kiri said quietly, "I'm only telling you this, so you can understand why I kissed him…" She frowned some, "I love Sesshoumaru… but… just what Naraku said… I'm betrayed. But Hiten… he won't save me, but he'll betray Naraku just to be in here with me. I admire Hiten… my love for him died years ago… And I've always loved Sesshoumaru."

"Then why kiss another man?" Kagome asked quietly.

Kiri closed her eyes, "Because right now… he's the only one who makes me feel like I'm not worthless…" Kagome stared at Kiri and sighed lightly, before she looked down at the floor, staying quiet so she wouldn't upset Kiri anymore.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the two girls heard more people walking toward them. Both looking up, Kiri and Kagome saw Kagura and Akage standing there, Akage having his horse's reins gripped in one hand. Kiri looked at Kagura who refused to look at her, "So who wants to ride on the pony?" Neither one of them moved and Akage smiled, "No takers? Fine, I'll take the older one." He walked over to Kiri and cut the ropes. Kiri looked at him as he cut the ropes on her legs before she punched him.

Akage fell over, being only the size of an 8 year old, letting Kiri run toward the entrance. But she was stopped by Entei, who angrily whinnied at her, standing on it's hind legs, "Fuck…" Kiri muttered as she was knocked over. Entei went back on his hind legs, ready to step on Kiri, but Akage stopped him.

"Master Naraku does not want either of them dead," He muttered to Entei. He looked at Kiri, "You, stop trying to escape. It's been 12 hours and you still haven't done it." Kiri glared at him.

"If I had my sword, you'd all be dead," Her gaze shifted over to Kagura who was cutting Kagome's rope, "and YOU!" She pointed at Kagura, "Would be first." Kagura looked back at Kiri, who had looks of absolute anger, distrust, and lost of respect, gleaming in her eyes. Kagura looked away and grabbed Kagome by her neck, walking her past Kiri, Akage, and Entei. Akage took some more rope out and Kiri growled at him.

"I'll cooperate, just this once!" She muttered and followed after Kagura and Kagome. Akage followed her, pulling Entei by his reins, as they walked out of the cellar of their hiding place.

-Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru watched the sun sit above the trees to his right, before looking at the clock in Yuna's car. It was 8:30 in the morning. He couldn't sleep, so he had been awake for more than 2 days straight. He looked back out of the window, to see his half brother's house, "Should we tell InuYasha?" He thought. He noticed his car wasn't there and frowned, "No use now since he isn't even home." He looked at Yuna's speedometer and frowned more seeing she was only going 60 miles per hour.

"Drive faster…" He muttered. Yuna looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I said, drive faster."

"Why?"

"Going this speed, you'll get there before we even have a chance to see Kiri. She'll be dead before we ever arrive!" He grumbled. Yuna panicked and stepped on gas, speeding at 115 miles per hour. Sesshoumaru thought about making her speed up more, but figured this speed would be fast enough to get them there in enough time.

-InuYasha-

InuYasha turned continued driving, a little less than 15 minutes out of the way of the cliff. He could only pray he would get there before Naraku decided to kill Kagome and Kiri. He stepped on the gas, now speeding at 125 miles per hour. He watched the road carefully as he drove, picking up more speed on the empty road. He saw a Caution Sign, that was blurred because of his speed, but took his foot off the gas, and lightly pushing on the brake, knowing that the cliff was just a few miles away now, and if he didn't slow down, would drive straight off of it.

"Don't worry guys," he thought, "I'll be there to save you!"

-Hiten-

Hiten stood outside by the cliff next to Naraku. He saw Kagome and Kagura walk out first, Kagome now in ropes since Kagura thought it to be easier to control the priestess. Hiten then looked at Kiri who was tied up, both her arms and legs, and was sitting on top of Entei, Akage behind her. Hiten cocked an eyebrow and Kiri looked to the side angry.

"She tried escaping again. Good thing Entei caught her, or else Kagura would have had a fit about watching two mortals." Akage smirked, jumping off the horse. Kiri sat on top of Entei still and Kagome looked back at her.

Naraku chuckled, "Still trying to escape. You really are still the same stubborn hanyou aren't you Kiri?" Naraku mused. Kiri looked at him, glaring, and growling. Naraku chuckled more, "All bark but no bite. Hiten, get Kiri off Entei and take her to the edge of the cliff." Kiri's eyes widened. Hiten looked over at Naraku, at first in disbelief before he walked over to Entei and Cut the ropes off of Kiri's legs before he helped her off the horse pulling her to the edge of the cliff.

Kiri closed her eyes and pressed herself against Hiten, "No… please…" She whimpered. Hiten looked over at Naraku who had an eyebrow raised.

Kagome's felt sick, watching the frail girl who was terrified to death, quiver against the man she had just been kissing downstairs.

Naraku smirked some, "Now, why would Kiri be so close to someone betrayed her, left her for dead, and let me abuse her?" Hiten grew sick as well, but held tight to Kiri's shirt, making sure she didn't fall. When Naraku received no answer, he smirked more, "Fine then. Drop her Hiten." He ordered. Kiri looked up at him.

"Please… don't… Hiten… Please…" Kiri cried. Hiten frowned some and went to let go of Kiri's clothing, "Please…" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't betray me like everyone else Hiten! I don't want to die by your hand!" She thought clamping her eyes shut. She held her breath as she picked up, and dropped.

"No." Hiten muttered. Kiri let the breath out slowly, opening her eyes to see that she was safe, away from the edge of the cliff. Kagome seemed relieved as well, but still not as comforted.

Naraku smirked, "As I thought. I should have killed you years ago. I remember when you murdered all of those people in the other era, all for power. But you can't kill a weak girl?"

Hiten glared at Naraku, "And I remembered the man, who fell in love with a mortal and sold his body to demons!" Hiten spat. Kiri covered her mouth, as Hiten gasped in pain. Everyone looked at Naraku, as a brown tentacle came out of his body, and stabbed through Hiten.

"Hiten!" Kiri cried, as Naraku pulled the tentacle out from Hiten's body. Hiten crumbled to his knees holding the wound in his middle.

"D-Damn it…" Hiten muttered. He looked up glaring at Naraku.

"HITEN!" Kiri screamed as the tentacle hit Hiten, knocking him into the air and off the cliff. She ran to edge and reached for him, their fingertips barley grazing each other as Hiten fell, dying from the wound before he ever hit the ground, "HITEN!" Kiri cried. She looked to the side, as Hiten's body hit the ground that was a little more than a mile and a half down. Kagome closed her eyes as she heard Kiri crying on the edge of the cliff, "It was my fault!" Kiri cried, "It's my fault you're dead!"

Naraku smirked, "Akage, Grab her," Akage walked over to Kiri and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up. As soon as she stood up, he tied her hands behind her back, and pulled her over to Naraku. Kiri looked to the side, her eyes closed. Naraku chuckled to himself, "Take her the other side of the cliff by the edge. Kagura, take the priestess to that side on the edge. InuYasha shall be arriving soon." He smirked and walked over toward the road, where he could see InuYasha's car driving down. The car stopped, feet away from Naraku, and InuYasha stepped out.

"I knew I could find you here! Where's Kagome!"

"Just worried about Kagome I see? Have you forgotten about your dearest Kiri then InuYasha?" Naraku smirked.

InuYasha frowned, "How could I forget her? I'm here for her too!" InuYasha unsheathed the sword he had brought with him, growling, "Now, let Kagome and Kiri go, and I might spare your life!"

Naraku chuckled, "With my signal, InuYasha, will die right now." InuYasha growled and looked past him to see Kagome and Kiri being held by Kagura and Akage.

"Damn it." He cursed. He ran toward them, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

As soon as he reached the middle of them, Naraku chuckled, "Stop right there, or they die!" InuYasha froze and Naraku chuckled. InuYasha growled and looked at Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku!" InuYasha growled. Kiri and Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, "Are you alright Kagome?" Kiri looked at them and looked to the side, still crying because of Hiten.

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm fine. Just save us InuYasha!" InuYasha looked over at Kiri.

"Kiri!" He called. Kiri continued to look to the side, balanced on the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes, but still tears continued to roll down her cheeks, "Kiri!"

Kiri sniffled, "What?"

InuYasha blinked some, "Kiri, are you alright!"

Kiri looked at him after she opened her eyes, "I'm fine but why would you care! You're just here for Kagome!" She shouted.

InuYasha frowned, "I'm here for you both! What are you talking about?"

Naraku chuckled, "She's not going to listen to you InuYasha. But now you must decide. Who will you save InuYasha? The woman you love, or the woman who you used to?"

InuYasha looked at Naraku, "What?"

"What will you do now InuYasha?" Naraku chuckled. He nodded to Kagura and Akage, who dropped both of the girls off of the cliff. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and jumped, grabbing on to her arm and pulled her onto the land, holding her tightly, as Kiri continued to fall.

Kiri's eyes watered more, "I knew it…" she muttered to herself, as InuYasha and Kagome's figures seemed to get smaller as she fell, "I'm so alone…" she whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes, the fall seeming to take forever.

"Kagome," InuYasha breathed relieved, "Are you alright?"

"InuYasha!" She hugged him tightly before her eyes widened, "InuYasha! Kiri!" At that moment, Yuna's car pulled up and Sesshoumaru jumped out of the car. He looked around seeing Naraku, Kagura, Entei, and Akage were no longer there.

"InuYasha, where is Kiri?" InuYasha frowned and pointed to the edge.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru ran to the edge seeing Kiri almost near the bottom of the cliff, "KIRI!" He yelled. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru jumped off of the cliff, causing everyone around them to stare surprised.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Everyone yelled, watching both fall.

end

; Next chapter ends it… Falalala Falalala Elmo's World… Hehe.


	13. Chapter 13

The final chapter is going to be short and it'll wrap up this story. My only question is though, what should the sequel be called? But yeah, I believe in either Chapter 10 or 11, you heard of this girl called Getsuei.

The story is about her. Basically, you learn this girl was raped by Naraku like Kiri was. But there is more to the story than just that! Sesshoumaru and Kiri are hardly mentioned in this story, Sesshoumaru comes in after a while to help them find Naraku and since well… lets just say, there is kind of a surprise on why Kiri isn't there. But she does show up with Yuna every now and again. So yeah. If you can think of some name to have then tell me. Also, Getsuei is only 17, and she stopped going to school when she was 14 when Naraku came into her life. So like yeah… tell me what you think.

Chapter 13 with Epilogue

Groaning, Kiri placed her hand on her forehead, "What… how… but no one saved me…" she thought. "Am I dead?" She groaned again.

"Can the dead talk?" She heard a smooth voice say. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes, not used to the light. She winced some before opening her eyes fully before seeing Sesshoumaru looking at her.

Kiri noticed Sesshoumaru had a cast, "S-Sesshoumaru… How did I get here? Why… are you alright… but… how… why… when?"

"Shhh," Sesshoumaru hushed, "Kiri, it's been over 2 months."

"Two months!" Kiri said alarmed, "but how did I get here!"

"KIRI!" Yuna cried entering the room, "You scared me to death! Sesshoumaru and I had just arrived to see InuYasha hugging Kagome and we asked where you were! And then they realized…"

"That I was going to die…" Kiri frowned some and tears welled up in her eyes, "I felt so alone… They've known me since I first moved here… and they met HER only for a few days… and they let me fall to my death…"

"Luckily Sesshoumaru and I had arrived before you hit the bottom…"

Sesshoumaru swept some hair out of Kiri's face for her and she looked at each one of, "Which one of you saved me? And how?"

"I did," Sesshoumaru said lightly. Kiri still seemed a bit confused, "Kiri… Naraku only told you I didn't love you… But I do. I still do. Kagome told me about Hiten… and I understand… but I was stuck inside an office before Rin and Kohaku came."

Yuna nodded, "I was stuck with him. We were so worried."

Kiri's eyes overflowed as she began crying. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, confused but not showing it, "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Because I know I'm not alone anymore!" She cried. Yuna and Sesshoumaru smiled, Sesshoumaru grabbing her hand and Yuna kneeling by her.

- InuYasha –

Sitting in Kagome's house, he had his palms in his eyes. Kagome walked into the room and frowned some, "Inu…"

"Damn it…" He cursed. Kagome frowned more before InuYasha lowered his hands, his eyes shut tightly, "I let her down… I fucking failed her!"

"InuYasha…" She sighed. "I can't tell him not to beat himself up for it… I don't want him too though… I'm glad that he chose to save me…" she thought. "Kiri is alive InuYasha…"

"She's in a fucking coma! They were amazed she didn't die when she was falling like most people do!" He cursed. Bending in the chair, he buried his head into the palms of her hands. Kagome sighed and frowned.

"So, if you had to redo that, you would choose Kiri over me?" She asked quietly.

"I wouldn't of let it happened at all!" He muttered.

"InuYasha, you can't tell what is going to happen!" Kagome cried standing up. InuYasha growled.

"I should have known! I should of fucking known!" He yelled. He continued to growl before he heard his cell phone ringing. Looking at it, he pressed the talk button before putting the phone by his ear, "Sesshoumaru! Yuna… What is it! … WHAT!"

-Sango –

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she honked her horn.

Miroku ran out of his house frowning, "You told me 10 minutes! It's been 4!"

"Well hurry up! We weren't even there to help her! Now that she's awake, we HAVE to go visit her!" Sango said. Miroku opened the door and climbed in, slipping his shoes on as Sango drove off toward the hospital. The ride there was quiet until they reached the hospital, seeing Sesshoumaru's wretched car and Yuna's. They parked in the empty space next to them and headed off into the hospital.

"We're looking for Kiri Hisaki's room." Sango said.

"Again? The nurse said.

Miroku sighed, "Look, we got a phone call saying she woke up! So please, directed us up there."

"There is only a maximum of 3 to visit, and two are already up there." The nurse said. Sango gave her a death glare.

"Listen, because of you, our friend was kidnapped. She deserves to have all of her friends in her room at one time!"

The nurse sank in her seat, trying to hide from the angry Sango, "Go on up…" She said weakly, "Second floor, room C5, away from the window."

"Thank you." Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango, leading her to the elevator. They stepped in, and found the room quickly.

"Kiri!" Sango cried as she walked in. Kiri was now sitting up, Sesshoumaru sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Kiri looked over at Sango and smiled a bit, "How are you feeling?"

Kiri sweat dropped and looked over at Sesshoumaru, "A lot better than before…" She looked to the door as InuYasha and Kagome busted in.

"Kiri I'm sorry!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru turned in his sleep, causing Kiri to look at him and sweat drop.

"Damn it InuYasha…" Sesshoumaru groaned, "I had just gotten to sleep…"

InuYasha stared at Kiri who blinked some looking back at him, "Kiri…"

She smiled a bit before her eyes closed, her breathing slowly, "Kiri!" Kagome cried. Sesshoumaru sighed some sitting up.

"She's still weak. Just needs some sleep. Don't worry about her," Sesshoumaru said opening his eyes. He glared at InuYasha and stood up, "And You…" He muttered. InuYasha backed up. He looked at his half brother's left arm then back up at him, "I injured my arm when I was going to save her, and I jumped off a cliff to save her, but you… watched her fall…"

"N-Naraku…" Kiri whimpered in her sleep. Everyone looked back at her as she relaxed in her sleep.

"I…" InuYasha started.

"You have no excuse," Sesshoumaru muttered, "Now look at her… she's a human. She's weak. And she would have died had I not shown up…"

Everyone fell quiet. Kagome frowned, "Sesshoumaru," she started, "You can't blame him for Kiri nearly dying."

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow, "Why can't I? He could have saved both of you."

"He couldn't hesitate!" Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Fine then. How do you feel knowing I would have let you fall to your death?"

Kagome frowned, falling silent, "I…" She frowned more, "You're right…"

InuYasha looked over at her, surprised, "What?" Kagome frowned more and looked at Sesshoumaru still.

"He chose me over Kiri, and let her fall to her death…" Kagome said quiet, "If she died… it would have been his fault…" Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back at Kiri. InuYasha frowned and looked down.

"When she wakes up, make sure she knows how sorry I am…" InuYasha said quietly and walked out of the room.

"Uh… InuYasha!" Kagome cried after him. Yuna looked at Kagome, then at Kiri as well. Kagome looked at them all and walked out.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango and Miroku, "What about you two?" Sango and Miroku stared at him quietly, "You didn't even show up… InuYasha told me before he called you."

Sango frowned some and looked at Miroku, "We'll just leave…" Miroku said quietly. Him and Sango walked out leaving Yuna and Sesshoumaru in the room.

"B-By the way Sesshoumaru…" Yuna said quietly. Sesshoumaru over at her blinking, "I grabbed something that might mean something to Kiri…" Yuna reached in her pocket and took out the red vile, "I-I'm not sure how she'll get her blood and power back but…"

"She'll have to drink it…" Sesshoumaru said quietly. He took the vile and looked at Kiri, "We'll have to explain everything when she wakes up…"

Yuna's cell phone rang and she pulled it out looking at it, "I'm sorry… I have to leave… my parents… you know…"

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked over at her, "Yeah… I know… I'll tell Kiri when she wakes up. You're cell phone number is still the same right?" Yuna nodded and she smiled sadly.

"I'll call her later…" Yuna said sadly. Sesshoumaru nodded some.

"Have fun where ever you end up…" He said quietly. Yuna smiled some and rubbed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

She looked back at Kiri and then at Sesshoumaru, "Don't ever hurt her okay?"

"You can count on that Yuna." Yuna smiled some.

"Bye…"

"Bye." With that, Yuna left leaving Kiri and Sesshoumaru in the room. Sesshoumaru watched the door as it closed and looked down at Kiri.

After a few hours of her sleeping, Kiri woke up and looked over to Sesshoumaru who was leaning back in his chair, "Where did everyone go?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and frowned, "Kiri… these past two months… Yuna's parents… They decided that it wasn't safe here anymore…"

Kiri looked around, "Where is Yuna?"

"Kiri, Yuna had to go because, she was moving today."

"N-No. She can't leave." Kiri said, tearing up. Sesshoumaru frowned and hugged Kiri as she began to cry into his chest.

He sighed some and kissed the top of her head, "She still has her cell phone… and she'll probably just come back anyway…" Sesshoumaru frowned more. He continued to hug Kiri as she cried.

: Author Note: The rest is mostly about Kiri and Sesshoumaru but the end will be The rest of the group. :

After a few weeks, Kiri had gotten out of the hospital. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango hadn't visited Kiri since she had woken up. Kiri and Sesshoumaru had been spending more time together and lasted more than one day. Kiri had drunk the vile and was back to normal except for her hair color. Instead of blue, her hair had ended up red.

Sesshoumaru had told Kiri about how Naraku had escaped but they were sure he wasn't anywhere near them. But Kiri and Sesshoumaru found it better that Kiri moved in him just in case Naraku did come back. After a few months, Yuna moved back to the small town and lived next door to them.

Hiten's body was found and buried, Kiri often visited it with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru really didn't mind, but at times, he'd become jealous on how much time Kiri did spend at the boy's grave instead of at home with him.

Kiri, Sesshoumaru, and the group had all graduated and decided the past was in the past. Kagome and InuYasha had been dating since the incident. Sango and Miroku had been as well and were actually planning on being married.

"I can't believe Naraku escaped…" Yuna sighed. Kiri looked over at Yuna curiously.

"What made you bring that up?" Kiri asked. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as he grabbed her hand, smiling, before looked at Yuna.

Yuna shrugged, "Just thinking about the three couples."

InuYasha looked at Yuna and shook his head, "Yeah. It's kind of weird knowing he did…"

"Hm… Just as long as he doesn't come back, everything is fine." Sesshoumaru said. Kiri nodded in agreement.

Kiri's cell phone began to ring and she made a weird face taking it out of her pocket, "Who is it?" Kagome asked?

"I don't recognize the phone number…" She said quietly before answering it, "Hello?"

"Kiri… I'm amazed you're still alive," A voice chuckled, "How is my favorite pet?" Kiri's eyes widened.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kiri dropped her phone, Sesshoumaru catching it, "Hello?" He said. He heard a dial tone and looked at Kiri.

"Who was it?" InuYasha asked.

Kiri looked at them, "Naraku…" She said. Everyone glanced at each other.

"What?" the said in unison.

"Come on!" Kagome cried, "We'll find the number on the internet."

Yuna, InuYasha and Kagome rushed off and Kiri sat down on a bench rubbing her forehead, "I thought I escaped him…"

Sesshoumaru sat by her, "It's alright Kiri. We'll make sure that he doesn't come near you…" He said quietly.

Kiri looked over at him, "It's not just me I'm worried about Sesshoumaru…"

"Who else? You don't need to worry about me."

"I know…Sesshoumaru… the thing is…"

Down the street at a Starbucks, InuYasha, Kagome, and Yuna sweat dropped as they heard Sesshoumaru yell, "WHAT!"

"Wonder what that was about…" Yuna muttered.

"Who knows…" Kagome said typing the area code of the call into a computer. InuYasha looked out of the glass window to see a pale Sesshoumaru and a sweat dropping Kiri walking up the street, "Got it." He looked back at the computer.

"He's in Kanto!" Yuna said.

"We have to go there and stop him." InuYasha said seriously. Kagome and Yuna nodded.

"I'll call Miroku and Sango." Kagome said taking out her cell phone.

Yuna looked at Sesshoumaru as they walked into Starbucks, "What was with the yelling?" She asked. Kiri sweat dropped more and Sesshoumaru grabbed a chair, sitting down.

"Sesshoumaru, are you and Kiri up to traveling to Kanto to take down Naraku?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at Kiri before shaking his head.

"Nope…" Sesshoumaru said blinking a few times.

"Why?" Yuna asked looking at him.

"Hey Miroku?" Kagome said on the phone, half listening to Sesshoumaru and half listening to Miroku, "We are going to Kanto, we found Naraku…"

"Well…" Kiri started, biting her lower lip.

On the other end of the phone, Miroku heard everyone on the other line, "WHAT!"

Wincing he rubbed his ear, "Ow. What's up with the group what?"

Sango walked out of the room seeing Miroku on the phone, "Who you talking to?"

"WHAT!" Miroku cried. Sango raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"What is it?" She asked sitting by him.

"Sango… You won't believe this…" Miroku said before he whispered something into Sango's ear.

"WHAT!" Sango cried.

End High School Drama

hahaha. Funny. XD Anyway, I'll start typing the next part of it but I won't post it until next summer. Sorry Peoples. X!

Now, I'm thinking about Naming the next story Trip To Kanto. But I need more titles to choose from so if you think of one, then review it! Yay! End of my story! Whoo.


End file.
